The Fundamental Theorem of Shakespeare 中译版
by smyh93
Summary: 中文翻译的Canute的The Fundamental Theorem of Shakespeare 莎士比亚的基本原则 。已获授权。
1. i Tangent Lines

**The Fundamental Theorem of Shakespeare（已获授权）**

**莎士比亚的基本原则**

简介：得益于一次出了岔子的恶作剧，Loki被踢出了他原来的班级，必须重新加入另外一个班才能获得毕业学分。但问题是？他不确定自己有没有暗示过想和自己的老师发生一些罗曼蒂克的事。架空背景，主CP锤基，有盾妮成分。

Author: Canute

Translator: smyh93

原文地址： s/8099328/1/

* * *

**i. Tangent Lines****（切线）**

Loki是那些真正喜欢学校的人里面略微高于平均水平的那类人中的一员，因为他发现他的同学大多数时候都很容易上当受骗，几乎会被他各种各样的玩笑和恶作剧骗倒—从这一点就能看出他不是一个好学生，当然啦。他总是足够谨慎，使每个人—从老师到同学—知道这件事是他做的,同时确保留下的证据无法充分到让他们可以真正地对他进行指控。

这可能已经让他树立了一些（字面上的，实际上不止一些）敌人，但他的敌人没有几个不是蠢货的，所以他总能轻易地绕开话题(digressed)。

这是他初中生涯的第四个学期的伊始—他正顺利地走在提前毕业的道路上—当Darcy第N次成功地让他喝醉。"就一杯。"Loki明确地告诉她—他最近压力有点大—拿过酒杯，喝了两口盛在里面的不知名的酒精类饮料。事后证明他已经有点轻飘飘了。不过根据他自己的辩护，他怎么可能会知道？他以前从来没有喝醉过！

"这才是你的精神！"Darcy一边递给他第五杯酒，一边在旁边欢呼着。他们的科学课本被碰倒在地上，并且她的好朋友稳定地越喝越醉。Loki忽视了地面的惨状，转而盯着他的笔记本屏保。那是一个漫画书的反派—他一时想不起来名字了，但是这个男人长着两个奇形怪状的角，让Loki想到了牛，随即爆发出一阵大笑。

"你知道我们应该做什么。"Darcy含糊不清地说道，重重地压在他的肩膀上。她差不多是挂在他身上的。"我们应该闯进Banner老师的教室然后—嗝！—弄坏他的椅子或者其他的什么。再然后，再然后…"她停了下来，因为思索眼睛变得像玻璃一样透亮。"你能够想象到当他坐下去结果摔倒在地上时脸上的表情吗？"

Loki个人对科学课老师没有任何抵触和不满。相反的，他很欣赏那个男人偶尔释放自己情绪的方式。他和其他大部分老师不一样，是可以真正控制住学生的人。

但喝到第七杯的时候，头脑中正确与错误之间的那根分界线迅速地变得模糊了，Loki允许自己被带领出自己的房子（多庆幸他的父母工作到很晚），随随便便地套上一件黑色的夹克衫。Darcy看上去仿佛无数次地做过这样的事了，拽着他走过了Loki家通向学校的路，又继续向前穿过了围墙铁丝网上的一个破洞偷溜进了学校（两个人都被她平时的愚钝之中突然爆发的敏捷感到惊讶）。

接下来他们俩做的出轨的事在Loki Laufeyson隔天的记忆里形成了一个巨大的黑洞。他记得的全部内容就是撞在了一个异常发达的胸大肌上，抬起头看到一双钴蓝色的眼睛，然后感觉到一种他之前从来没有感觉过的奇怪感觉。

"你们两个不应该出现在这里。"那个男人皱着眉说，紧紧地抓住了黑发男孩的前臂。

Darcy对Loki胳膊的用力拉扯提醒了他，他们不应该被抓住。

Loki把他的胳膊从Darcy的手中拽出来，轻巧地放在那个男人的胸上，然后—要么是出于愚蠢要么就是醉昏头了，或者两者都有—轻声说道："你要惩罚我吗，嗯？"

他看得不是很清楚，校园里面很昏暗，但是这个男人肯定觉得自己受辱了，因为他减轻了自己手上的力道。Loki轻松地挣脱了出来，然后和Darcy一起转过身走下了大厅。

第二天早上，Loki带着宿醉感醒了过来，还有另一种感觉：今天不会过得很好。并且他的预感通常都是灵验的。

但是他决定不去管它—反正他也不怎么记得昨天晚上的事了，所以最后他们大概也没有做什么事。加上他还有其他的事需要担心。

比如说Darcy。

"我恨你。"当Darcy从后面追上来和他一起穿过学校正门的时候他严肃地说道。"我用你能够想象得到的每一种方式恨你。"他怒视着她，可效果因为他带着的巨大的深黑色墨镜而大打折扣。

Darcy往鼻梁上推了推她的墨镜："我也爱你，小甜心。"她回答的口吻表明她还没有完全找回她的脑子。

不过这也OK。Loki也是一样的："我觉得我的大脑被人砸开成两半，又被一个笨手笨脚的五岁小毛孩用胶水糊上，然后又被砸开了。还有我已经吃了止痛药。"

"很明显你吃得不够。"Darcy说。

Loki恼火地叹了口气。他们走过了一面巨大的镜子走进了教学楼，但他不想看到自己可能出现的不修边幅的邋遢样。"我甚至不记得昨晚发生的每一件事。"他惋惜地说。

"你是认真的？"Darcy大笑了出来，虽然声音很沙哑。"你不记得我们偷偷溜进了Banner老师的办公室，然后因为你决定调戏一个诡异的老师差点被捉住？"

"我…什么？"

"没关系，你等下就会知道了。"

说完这些内涵的话，她拍了拍自己好朋友的肩膀，慢悠悠地走向了她的储物柜，一路上走得摇摇晃晃的。Loki担忧地看着她的背影（为他自己，不是她）。

或许今天真的不会很好。

哦。

所以这就是他们昨天晚上干的事。

Loki看着Banner老师被抬上一个担架，然后被救护车运走。谁会知道一个人会因为坐上一把不稳的椅子摔到地上就能摔断自己的脖子？

"我们会陷入非常非常大的麻烦之中。"Darcy在他旁边咕哝着。

Loki用手揉了揉他本来就很乱的头发："你真的不是一个天才。"他们站在那里，和其他的老师学生一起，看着医院的人消失在救护车后，然后车急匆匆地开走了。"不要告诉任何人哪怕一个字，否认所有的指控，明白？"人群逐渐散开，Loki悄悄地对Darcy说道。他觉得这是他们现在唯一的选择—至少要等他找到一个可以撇清他们与这场骚乱之间的关系的办法之前。"否则，我向住在天堂里无论哪个神发誓，我会—"

一个人清嗓子的声音打断了他讲完那充满创意的威胁方式："Laufeyson先生，Lewis小姐。"

两个学生都慢慢地转了过去。

校长抱着双臂站在那里。他的身后是一个长相熟悉的金发男人。

当Loki意识到这就是昨天晚上差点抓住他的那个男人的时候，他觉得自己的胃搅动了起来（换句话说：清晨的过度呕吐）。

"早上好，Fury先生。"Darcy用一种过分欢乐的语气打了声招呼，可是校长的脸色没有一丝好转。

"你们两个，来我办公室。现在。"

没错，今天肯定不会过得很好。


	2. ii A Road Not Taken

**ii. The Road Not Taken****（一条未选择的路）**

他的名字是Odinson。Loki个人没有选修他的课，但他听说过这是这位老师教学的第一年。他还听说很多学生私底下称他为"O先生"，可是Loki觉得这么叫很傻。他不像O先生，而像那种应该被叫姓氏全称的人。然而很快，Loki就发现他的论断是错误的。

他看着一个女孩一遍又一遍地向Odinson先生道歉因为错过了交作业的最后时限，然后老师安慰道："不要担心，Foster小姐，你可以明天早上再交给我。"

Loki看到那个女孩儿惊讶地睁大了眼睛，忍不住翻了个白眼。她看起来马上要给老师一个熊抱，但是为了今后自身的好处还是忍住了，对着Odinson先生微微鞠了一躬，然后转身一路小跑着离开，脸上挂着大大的笑，消失在了走廊里来来往往的人群中。

_傻妞_，Loki嘲讽地想。然后他把注意力转到了Odinson先生身上。那个男人刚好转过头看到了在办公室门外尴尬地徘徊着的Loki。

"啊，你是…"年长的男人顿住了，好像在回想他的姓氏。

Loki遏制住自己敲打那个人脑袋的冲动—尽管他是老师。"我不认为我们以前见过。"他说。"我是Loki Laufeyson，但是我更乐意别人叫我Loki。"被人称呼Laufeyson先生是他最不能忍受的事情之一。

Odinson先生挑起一条金色的眉毛，蓝色的眼睛看着面前这个黑发少年，眼神几乎是批判性的。他们就这样站着过了好一会儿。学生们陆陆续续走向他们的储物柜，走廊里慢慢的没剩几个人了。

"请？"Loki平淡地补充道。

"我不希望自己和学生之间的关系这么不正式。"老师说。

"这是现代社会，先生。老师们的确会在这个伟大的时代里以名字称呼学生。"

"拜托你，Layfeyson先生，我还没有古董到_那种_级别。"

Loki端详了一下他的胡须："我来这里不是为了和你争论你有多少岁的。"他终于还是这么说道，决定他要好好表现求得这个男人的开恩才能搞定这件事。"我猜你听说了Banner先生的事。"愚蠢的问题。他继续道："我还猜你听说了Fury校长…呃，算是对我的朋友和我的某种妥协。"

Odinson先生扭动了一下身子，瞬间有点不自在的样子："他有在你们离开办公室之后提到过几句。"他确认般地说。

_不，你肯定是站在外面偷听了。_Loki默默地纠正了一下，但闭嘴不提。_好好表现，_他在心里提醒自己。_要好好表现。_"根据Banner先生当前的…身体状况，"他忍不住哆嗦了一下，愧疚的泡泡在他的胃里噗噗作响。他之后再去找Darcy算账。"我被认定不适合继续留在他的课堂里学习。"

"你的意思是—"

"是的，Odinson先生，我的意思是我被踢出他的课了，同时为了能够获得提前毕业应得的学分，我必须选修另外一门课。"

Odinson因为被打断了看上去像是受到了侮辱："我不会忍受你这样跟我讲话的。"

Loki感到某种战栗的电流贯通了他的脊椎骨，在Odinson先生的眼睛散发着权威的光芒的短短一瞬。Loki必须提醒自己眼前的这个人与当时跟自己发生不正常肢体接触的是同一个男人，他也不能做任何其他的可能暗示他对这个男人有感觉的事。谣言的齿轮已经转动了起来，他一整天都能感觉到同学们询问的目光聚焦在他的后脑勺—毫无疑问肯定燃起了火焰。"我们可以在某个更私人的地方谈论这件事吗？"他问道。一个高年级的学生走过他身旁，把他的书哗啦啦的全部碰到了地上。他的眼角跳了一下，蹲下来收拾他的作业纸。

"我觉得那样是最好的了。"Odinson先生帮他捡起胶水，然后打开教室门，让Loki走进英语教室。"随便坐，Laufeyson先生—"

"Loki。"学生打断道。

"坐下。"

Loki带着怒气坐在最前排的一个位置上，无聊地交叉着他的腿摇晃。他看着Odinson先生放下他的胶水，坐在课桌边缘，双臂交叉。"好吧，Loki。"他看上去对于叫这个名字感到很不舒服，好像它在他的嘴巴里留下了一种奇怪的味道。

Loki傲慢地扬起他的鼻孔。

"你要求的事以现在的情况来说…很难。你已经错过了整整三个学期的课程。除非你修满我的课一整年，否则你不可能如你所愿取得相应的学分。"

"那你就教我。"Loki坚持着，手撑在桌面上身子向前倾。"我可以在放学后过来，然后你把我所有落下的课程都教给我。"

"这不是—"

"我学得很快。"可能他听起来太有渴望欲了—但说实话，Loki现在在乎不到这些。他紧紧地盯着他的老师看。这是关乎生死的问题。他至少_需要_0.5个学分，如果实在拿不了1个学分的话。

"Laufeyson先生—"

"_Loki__。_"

Odinson先生不满地叹了口气："你能不能不要_再_打断我了。"他鲁莽地说道，一只手揉了揉他的金发。

"对不起。"Loki听上去毫无歉意。

这位英国文学课老师研究了一下他，在大脑里思索着最后的决定。Loki偷偷瞟了眼窗外，看到校车已经一辆辆驶离了停车场。很好，他想，我的那辆车开走了。他以前对于走路回家没有觉得有问题，感谢他的家离学校很近。可是他今天穿的鞋并不适合走路。

"好吧。"Odinson先生最终同意了。Loki在座位上挺直了他的背，一抹胜利的微笑爬上他的嘴角。"我会和Fury校长说一声，你可以明天就开始上我的课。当然，你的课程表会得到调整，你也只能拿到最多0.5个学分。"

Loki听到这个数字感到万分欣慰。他只_需要_再拿0.25个学分就能达到要求了。"没问题，"他说。"我可以在自习课的时候过来找你补齐之前的东西吗？"

Odinson先生眨了眨眼，像是不相信Loki会这么轻易地接受这个折中的办法："你自习课的时候我要给二年级上课，所以恐怕我们没办法做到那样。"

"放学后？"Loki继续尝试。

老师迟疑了一下："你…你是认真的，是吧？"Odinson先生观察着男孩，眼睛里是类似幽默的神情。"你在放学之后没有课外活动要参加吗？"

Loki听到这个问题，对于内心的答案感到一点小尴尬。他毫无疑问在第一年的时候加入了一大堆社团，包括艺术俱乐部，数学俱乐部，甚至还有一个愚蠢的戏剧社。但一星期以内他不是被踢出去了，就是觉得太无聊便再也不参加了。可是说真的—他的同学受不了一点点小玩笑真的是他的错吗？或者说是他们太无聊太乏味了？他回答道："我有的是时间。"

"那么我想这就没问题了。我们可以在明天制定出计划表。"Odinson先生拍了下手，从桌边站了起来。"你的新课程会被送到你的主教室（homeroom，学生固定上课的教室）。他从身后拿起Loki的胶水，递给这个有着翡翠绿瞳仁的男孩。"我…啊，那是雷神Thor吗？"他的眼神移向下方，看到了素描本上的雷神。

"是的。"Loki小心翼翼地答道，把胶水和作业纸一起收了起来。他站起身准备离开，但Odinson先生继续讲道：

"你知道，我跟他的名字一样。"

"哦，真好。"

"当我还是孩子的时候，我对挪威神话的兴趣远胜于其他各类神话。"Odinson先生还在自言自语，眼神突然间柔和了很多，看上去更加友善了，就好像Loki沐浴着新世界的光辉。他的脸上甚至带着微笑。"你在研究这个？"他问。

Loki被他突然的转变吓到了，好不容易回过神来："不，我只是喜欢画画。"

点点头，Odinson先生走到一旁让他过去："你应该读读那些故事。"他建议到，热情程度超出了Loki的忍受范围。这说明他们之间有共同点，这是Loki最不希望发生的事情。不得不转到这个男人的班级已经够糟糕了。

"我会记着的。"Loki咕哝了一句，走过了男人身边打开了门。"我们…恩，明天见，我想，Odinson先生。"他怨念地补充了最后一句，意识到这个名字经过他舌头的感觉是多么陌生。Loki禁不住想是不是这就是老师叫他的名字时的感觉。

"过个愉快的下午，Loki。"Odinson先生说。

Loki在他身后关上了门，几乎是跑向他的储物柜，假装他的心跳没有实际上跳动的那么猛烈。

* * *

给：Darcy

来自：Loki

我希望你很开心。

_给：贱人_

_来自：__Darcy_

_和__o__先生过得肿么样？_

给：Darcy

来自：Loki

比我想象的好。我成功地加入了他的班级。

给：Darcy

来自：Loki

还有，求你行行好Darcy，是"怎么样"不是"肿么样"。还有大小写要规范。

_给：贱人_

_来自：Darcy_

_尊棒！说不定我们会上同一节课。_

_给：贱人_

_来自：__Darcy_

_书呆子。_

* * *

第二天早上，Loki带着奇怪的表情醒了过来。他随便穿了几件衣服就出门上学了，同时和Darcy争论着为什么应该是"颜色（colour）"而不是"颜射（color）"。（我不是故意的orz）

他一走进主教室就看到课桌上躺着的那张纸。他读的时候发现他的很多课程都进行了调换。化学课不再出现在课程表上，取而代之的是美国文学。

"给我看看。"Darcy踏进教室的同时命令道，Loki自愿地交给了她。"什么！我们现在只能一起上两节课了！"

"如果你选择多学一门课而不是仅仅一门选修课。"Loki酸溜溜地咕哝道，而Darcy在他讲完之前就用手肘捅了他一下。

铃声响起，他和其他学生一起走向他的下一个教室。他发现自己对于今后一天九节课的日程感到略恐惧。

然而，他_确实_选择在经过图书馆的时候进去浏览了一下里面陈列的关于挪威神话的书。


	3. iii The Irrationality of Pi

**iii. The Irrationality of Pi****（少年****Pi****的无理举动）**

"嘿，Laufeyson。"

Loki立马因为这个熟悉过头的声音颤抖了一下，非常，非常缓慢地以他的鞋跟为圆心转过身来。当他如预料般看到眼前站着的比自己矮但年纪比自己大的男孩，他抬起了眉毛。"Stark。"他平淡地说，拒绝看向他身后两个大块头。

"我已经听说你对Banner老师做的事了。"然后Stark咧着嘴笑了，居然有一瞬间变得真的很友好—虽然略有些不妙的感觉。就像你看到一头狮子对着你做出类似微笑的表情，但你不知道他是真的在微笑还是准备下一秒就吃掉你。

"还有谁没听到吗？"Loki干巴巴地回应，扭过头面对他的储物柜。当他意识到Stark和他的朋友们依然站在原处，他瞟了他们一眼："我不会替你做作业的，如果你是想这么要求我的话。"

"哦，完全不是。"年长的男孩说，仿佛认为Loki这么想都是一件很惊悚的事。"我只是想过来跟你打声招呼。"

Loki几乎从鼻子里不屑地喷出气。

Tony Stark，他们年级的常驻混蛋居民，几乎是不会做"过来打声招呼"这么琐碎平常的事的。

"我们上课要迟到了，Tony。"Stark的一个朋友开口说道—那是Clint。Loki想起他们曾经是死党的时光—直到他们升上六年级，Clint被Natasha和Tony的小帮派征服。

走廊几乎没有其他人了。Loki拽出他下午上课所需要的最后一本书，关上储物柜，然后转头看向另外几个学生："如果你们能够允许我，女士们先生们，我要去上历史课了。"他目不斜视地踱过了他们身边，稳妥地用手托着书靠着他的胯部走掉了。

* * *

给：Darcy

来自：Loki

你又做了什么惹火了Stark和他的公司职员的事吗？

_给：贱人_

_来自：__Darcy_

_泥说"又"是神马意思？当然没有，为虾米？_

给：Darcy

来自：Loki

*什么

*你

*为什么

因为他们突然出现在我的储物柜旁边。

_给：贱人_

_来自：__Darcy_

_*__不改_

_*__不改_

_*__不改_

_尊的？估计是因为你弄断了他坠爱的老师的背部让他不爽。_

给：不能正确拼写的人

来自：Loki

他们声称只想跟我打招呼。

_给：贱人_

_来自：__Darcy_

_或者__Stark__正做一件他最不喜欢的事然后他只是单纯地想揍你。_

* * *

"Loki。"

被叫到名字的黑发男孩不情愿地抬起头，眉毛不高兴地拧在一起："你想干—哦，Rogers先生。"

他和他的历史老师沉默地用眼神交流了一会儿，直到Loki意识他努力想藏在他借的挪威神话书下的手机，此刻正被他抓在手中，清晰可见。

"我知道你已经完成考试了，Loki。"Rogers先生平静地说，可是他的眼神已经跑向其他地方…Loki顺着他的视线看过去。_于是_他发现他的老师正在阅读那条暗示某人想揍他的短信。

_真美妙。_

"你的手机。"Rogers先生伸出手，一个国际通用的"把它交给我"的姿势。不过他严肃的表情几乎被脸上的红色打碎。

Loki压制住自己的不满把手机叫了出去。反正他等下就能想到一个办法从那个男人的口袋里把东西顺回来。

"你放学后还要去我那边受罚。"

这次Loki必须咬嘴唇了。他放学后还有其他_计划_。他和Darcy要去一家面包店，那里出售市里最好吃的布丁。还有—

他想起来放学后还有Odinson先生的课外辅导。

"Rogers先生，"Loki开口，竖起一只手指好像是要老师停下来，但是那个男人已经走回了教室前方。

"其他人还在进行考试，Laufeyson先生。"Rogers先生别过头说道，Loki只能强迫自己闭嘴，让名为哀怨的液体在自己体内默默地沸腾。

* * *

这间教室实际上相当小。房间里应该有三十把以上的椅子，但只有十六七把排列了出来，教室已经有点拥挤了。

Loki半尴尬地站在教室前方。Odinson先生正在向全班解释他接下来的学年必须加入他的班级的原因，无数双眼睛懒懒地打量着这位新人。坐在靠近教室最后排的Darcy欢快地向他挥着手。

当Odinson先生终于告诉他他可以坐下了，Loki呼出一口气，走到后面滑进了他的好朋友身旁的椅子上。

Odinson先生谨慎地看了他好几秒，就像他已经能够预言出Loki即将制造的骚乱。

Loki甩给他一个无辜的眼神，拿出自己的铅笔和刚刚领来的英语课本。

"好的。"他的老师终于说道，率先移开视线，在他的笔记本电脑上敲下了一些东西。几秒钟之后，投影仪发出轻微轰鸣声被启动了，一幅莎士比亚的画像出现在了投影屏幕上。"现在，我希望每个人把你们的书打开到第572页…"

接下来的40分钟里，Loki挣扎着去理解那十页书中满满的莎士比亚式的_不应该_被大量运用的词汇和句式，好像他写这些东西就是想让读者的脑子爆炸。这就是他一直以来偏爱数学而不是文学的原因之一。

当下课铃声响起的时候，Loki的太阳穴已经有点突突地跳了。他早就想从座位上一跃而起跳出窗外，只要可以离那个叫嚣着"我是英语课本哦~"的东西远远的就好。

"第一天存活下来了，好样的。"Darcy像小鸟一样愉悦地说，拍了拍他的肩膀。

感觉有点反胃，Loki跟着她走出了教室。

他现在只能想象出剩下的两个半月会是个什么光景。

* * *

_给：贱人_

_来自：__Darcy_

_泥在哪儿我已经在前门了。_

_给：贱人_

_来自：__Darcy_

_快来啊啊啊啊_

_给：贱人_

_来自：__Darcy_

_快点__Loki__。_

_给：贱人_

_来自：__Darcy_

_如果泥两分之内赶不过来我就走了。_

给：不能正确拼写的人

来自：Loki

对不起，老师收走了我的手机我刚刚才要回来。但是我还有受罚，所以你一个人走吧。

_给：贱人_

_来自：__Darcy_

_哦好的泥一切正常，我以为__Tony__抓住泥了。_

给：不能正确拼写的人

来自：Loki

拜托，拜托拜托，Darcy，不要那么说了。你要让我做噩梦了。

* * *

他的手机伴随着Darcy的回复震了几下。不过就在他拿出来查看之前，一双手搭上了他的肩膀，成功地挡掉了他视野里的光线。他一瞬间以为这是Tony而害怕了—怎么了？都是Darcy给他洗脑的过。她上课的时候居然还不肯听他偷偷问的问题也不给他递纸条。

"Laufeyson先生。"声音响起，离他的耳朵近的有点过分。Loki脖子后的汗毛一下子就直立了起来。

但至少他知道了这个人不是自己想的那个—Stark从来没有用过这么正式的称呼。

"Odinson先生。"Loki打了声招呼，欣慰的心情通过他的声音传达了出来。他把背包甩上肩膀，带着八卦的眼神微仰起头看着那个金发男人："你需要我做什么吗？"

"我刚还在想你是不是已经忘了我们的课后辅导了，"英语老师回应道，然后他的嘴角挑起了一个微笑。"或者是我的课让你太难以忍受以至于你差不多是跑着逃出教室的？"

_后面那个_，Loki在心里回答。但他讲出来的是："相信我，Odinson先生，我绝对不会忘记这件事的。不幸的是，看来今天我没办法参加辅导了。"

Odinson先生偏了偏头，蓝色的眼睛里写着问号："为什么不行？"

"Rogers先生要给我惩罚。"

"啊，我懂了。"Odinson先生的表情软了下来。"他早些时候确实提到过要惩罚一个学生。我猜他说的就是你。"

"很有可能。"他真心地希望Rogers先生在复述整件事的时候没有提供太多细节。他还要和Odinson先生一起度过_很长一段_时间。他可不想他的老师在接下来的几个月里都以为他和学校里的那个巨型混蛋有不正常的男男关系。

（说真的，就算那样也不会有任何区别。毕竟两天前还有那起酒醉事件。）

"我相信如果我们向他说明目前的情况，他能够理解的。"那只手捏了捏他的肩膀。Loki发现他正被不知情地"操纵"着走向他几分钟前逃出来的那间教室。

他们半路撞见了Rogers先生。

"Steve。"Odinson先生轻快地打了声招呼，对另一个金发的男人笑了笑。

"Thor，"Rogers先生平静地回道。他的眼神移向了另一边的学生。"还有Loki。"

目睹他的两名老师用彼此的名字相互称呼可不仅仅是一点点奇怪。Loki想到他本应该现在品尝到的布丁："你好，Rogers先生。"

"我正准备告诉自己你是在前往我的房间接受惩罚而不是要偷偷溜走。"历史老师说。他正盯着Loki的背包。

"是的，说起这个，"Odinson先生在Loki能够开口之前就抢先插了嘴。"Laufeyson先生已经跟我定下了日程希望我给他进行课后辅导。你大概已经听说了Bruce的事情…"

Rogers先生好像发现新大陆一般研究着Loki："他就是那个…？"

"如果你同意让他跟上我的课程进度我们都会对此表示感谢的。"

_错，只有_你_会感谢。而我，恰恰相反，宁愿受罚都不要去读莎士比亚跟马克·吐温。_Loki很想这么说。

"我猜这会比让他干坐两个小时要舒服得多…"Rogers先生耸了耸肩。"没问题。"

就在这时，Tony Stark从历史教室里走了出来，脸上挂着好奇的表情。"Steve？"他朝着走廊里的那个人喊。"我想我应该受罚？"

Rogers先生的脸马上红成了秋天的苹果，Loki猜想估计是因为那条短信。说真的，Darcy急需对她在上学日发送的短信内容更加谨慎对待，尤其是在上课的时候发。

"呃，祝你…工作顺利，Thor。"说完Rogers先生就转身走向了另一个苦逼的惩罚对象。

然后把Loki一个人留给了Odinson先生。

顺便说一句，那个人现在还把手搭在他的肩膀上—一个给Loki的皮肤带来奇妙的细微刺痛感的动作。

"在我们开始补齐你落下的东西之前，我们需要制定一个时间表。"Odinson先生驾车就熟地把他领向了英语教室。"我个人觉得星期三和星期四—"

"为什么不能每天？"他们走进教室之后Loki打断道。"我可以的。"

"每天？放学之后？"Loki轻轻地（不耐烦地）点了下头。"哦…如果你确实这么_积极_的话。"

"并且我是的。"

"我不希望这门课程让你感到厌恶，然后每天都带着怨念迈着沉重的步子走进我的教室。"

他坦率的表述和话里面的真实性让Loki的脸颊有点泛红。他假装不去在意。"我喜欢去认为自己做每一件事都是全心全意的，Odinson先生。"可当这句话刚冒出他的嘴唇，他就后悔了。

_"比如说喝醉酒然后随便地碰你的老师？"_这个问题没有被很响亮地说出来，但依然暗示了一些什么。

"你难道不应该教我知识吗？"Loki反问道，对于他们之间尴尬的沉默感到烦躁。他拉出一把椅子坐到了Odinson先生的桌旁，然后极其夸张地拉开他书包的拉链，把课本从里面取出来。

几秒钟之后，他听到Odinson先生笑了起来："我觉得我可能会开始喜欢上你了，Loki。"

Loki能够做的就是把自己尽可能深的埋在椅子里，脸藏在书后面，暗自后悔着曾经好几次强烈要求老师叫他的名字。


	4. iv Romeo and Juliet

**iv. Romeo and Juliet****（罗密欧与朱丽叶）**

Thor真诚地希望Loki能够保持他的态度以及延续了一整个下午的乖戾脾性。Loki看起来对于从莎士比亚入手并不高兴，但这是他们在这个学年伊始完成的第一件事，也是他们需要完成的第一件事。

"我真不明白为什么这个被称为经典。"黑发男孩在第N次地讲错"doth"这个词之后不满地咕哝着。

"大概因为他们不会在讲完每个句子之后讲些其他的东西。"Thor评论道。他控制不住从自己的声音里渗透出来的欢乐情绪—看到Loki因为这些文章垂头丧气实在是一件乐事。"你的朋友—Darcy我想？—在这门课上表现得相当好。"

Loki很不优雅地嗤笑了一声："文学真心不是我的领域，Odinson先生。"

"那什么是？"

"数字。数学。不需要表达主观情感的课程。我觉得浪费时间试图理清莎士比亚写这句话或那句话意味着什么根本是没有必要的。真的，谁会_在乎_呢？"他身子向后倾靠在椅背上，课本摊开在他面前。"如果让我在课余时间读《罗密欧与朱丽叶》我会更开心，但为什么我们需要知道他们的死亡背后蕴藏了什么该死的信息？"他意识到自己讲了不该讲的话，表情稍微缓和了一点："哦，对不起。"

Thor看着他的学生那么渴求地表达自己的观点，拼命忍住了笑声。"懂了。"他不再多说些什么—虽然他本人很喜欢《罗密欧与朱丽叶》。

"恩…我想我们现在不用急着回答问题，"Loki的脸被他充满希望的笑点亮，"等我们读完了再做。"笑容碎了一地。

"好的。"Loki看上去很失望。"你想让我今晚读到哪里？"

Thor歪着他的脑袋，迟疑了一会儿。然后他看了看墙上挂着的钟，才发现他们已经学习了一个半小时还多一点了。他拿起课本，若有所思地翻着书页："读到第502页，如果你可以的话。"

Loki抬起一只头揉了揉他顺滑的黑发—Thor发现自己正盯着那些修长的手指。Loki弹钢琴吗？他看起来好像会。"我可以做到，Odinson先生。"他的学生简短地说，从椅子上站了起来。

点头，Thor看着Loki把课本合起来收进背包里，又把背包甩上肩膀。他突然对于自己让他把那么笨重的一本书带回家感到一丝愧疚。

"明天见，Odinson先生。"Loki走向教室门。

"哦，Loki？"Thor在他身后叫道。

Loki沉默着扭过他的头，表情略有期待。

"请试着在下次的时候维持一个稍微积极一点的态度。"Thor说着，用一只钢笔指着他，"我知道你可以胜任一个更加…无忧无虑的角色。"

让英语老师好笑的是，Loki的脸颊变得红得发亮，然后他慌忙离开了。

* * *

"这个星球上有那么多潜在的受害者，"Loki压着嗓子支吾着，"为什么这件事偏偏发生在_我_身上？"

他把背包抛到床上，居高临下地看着那个鼓囊囊的东西弹了几下。那里面装着一本等着被阅读的课本。

Loki选择转过身走向厨房去找点吃的。他可以等下再读。

* * *

_给：贱人_

_来自：__Darcy_

_嘿诶诶窝可以过来吗？_

_给：贱人_

_来自：__Darcy_

_喂？_

_给：贱人_

_来自：__Darcy_

_泥还在学校或者有什么事吗_

_给：贱人_

_来自：__Darcy_

_LOKI_

_给：贱人_

_来自：__Darcy_

_LOKI-KINS_

_给：贱人_

_来自：__Darcy_

_小甜心_

_给：贱人_

_来自：__Darcy_

_亲爱爱爱的_

_给：贱人_

_来自：__Darcy_

_OK__好的我知道你的暗示了_

_给：贱人_

_来自：__Darcy_

_…数学作业是神马？_

* * *

Loki第二天早上被可爱的_过分_的刺耳闹钟铃声吵醒。一种受到惊吓的声音跳出了他的嘴唇—一种处在愤怒的嘶吼和响亮的尖叫之间的声音—他猛地跳了起来，四肢疯狂地在空中摆动，然后掉到了地板上。

他挣扎着爬起来把闹钟的电池拔出来，胸膛起伏得厉害。他一边看时间一边想着再去继续跳一段狂野的"舞蹈"（wild "dance"，估计是指再去做个梦），但他突然发现再过五分钟自己就迟到了，马上冲向了衣柜。

十五分钟之后，他狂奔进了学校大门，背包和鞋子抓在手中，衬衫的扣子扣错了位，一条裤腿还卷在小腿肚上，脸因为奔跑红红的，发丝伸展向各个奇怪的方向。

秘书小姐递给他一个同情的眼神，但还是在他经过前台的时候交给他一张表明他迟到了的纸条。Loki不情愿地叹了口气，接过了纸条，拖着步子走向了自己的储物柜。

就在这个似乎尘埃落定他可以省会儿心的时候他才注意到自己的背包有些过于轻了，然后他想起来自己把英语课本放在了家里的书桌上。

Loki低声地咒骂着，长时间的并且充满了创造力。

然后，好像他的一天过得还不够糟糕似的，他几乎再一次撞在Odinson先生的胸膛上，半拉着拉链的背包也掉到地上。他下意识地抓住那个男人的前臂稳住自己的身体，因此整个场景惊人地以一种恐怖的姿态重现了。

"早上好。"他的英语老师说道。Loki抬起头，清楚地看到了金发男人脸上写满的坐等表演一般的神情。

"早上好。"Loki用一种怪异的声音憋出了这句话。

他依然处于半休眠状态中，Loki内心为自己辩解道。而且技术上，这是Odinson先生的错！他一整晚没睡觉就是为了读完他规定的二十五页纸！

Odinson先生看上去还要继续说些什么，可是Loki已经觉得超级尴尬了。他放开了老师的手臂，把散落在地上的书本塞进背包里。他再次背起书包急匆匆地走掉了，整个过程没有看一次老师的眼睛。

"Loki？"Odinson先生叫道，但Loki决心忽视他，保持着凶猛的步速走向了他的储物柜。

* * *

"真是个奇迹，"Darcy看着她不修边幅的朋友一屁股坐倒在她身边的空座位上，忍不住欢呼雀跃。"我以为自己有生之年是看不到你上学迟到的那一天的。"

"我没有跟你搞笑的心情。"Loki把他的书扔上桌面，窝进了椅子里。无法成功地忽视Darcy一次又一次戳他，他最终转过身不耐烦地问："干嘛？"

Darcy注意到了他眼睛下浓重的黑眼圈，吹了声口哨："哇哦，什么见鬼的事发生在_你_身上了？"

"莎士比亚。"Loki干巴巴地说。

"哦，我记得当初自己读那一出戏剧的时候！我完全被感染了。"

"你用了SparkNotes（注：一个国外的文学学习网站）。"

"你大概会说这是作弊，但我称之为资源的有效利用。"她咧着嘴笑，拍了拍她的脑袋好像是在展示她有多么聪明。"所以我猜你和O先生之间进展地不太顺利？"

Loki揉了揉他本来就乱糟糟的黑发，额前因为皱眉出现了好几条杠杠："我希望我从来没有跟你一起喝醉过。"

"恩哼。"

"那样的话我可能永远不会被扔进现存的课程中最糟糕的一堂课之一。"

"恩哼。"

"我希望—你根本就没在听我讲话，是吧。"

"嘿，我想Stark在挑衅你。"

"_什么？_"Loki急速地扭过头怒视着后排的那个男孩，目光和匕首一样凛冽。那个厚脸皮的小混蛋笑着挥了挥手。

"Loki。Tony。"教室前方Rogers先生严肃地开口点了名。"请注意我接下来要通知的事。"

Loki愉快地将头转向了前方，没有看到Tony的眼睛在那一瞬眯了起来。

* * *

在第八节课和第九节课的课间，Loki溜进了洗手间照了照镜子。

当他用肿胀的双眼盯着玻璃反射出来的镜像时，他几乎要一头冲进一个隔间把脑袋撞碎在马桶上。他今天一整天都是_这样的_一副德性走来走去？他开始后悔没有让Darcy帮他收拾头发了…（他是过分顽固了。一直都是。）

他把书放到洗手台上，然后打开了水龙头。他捧住奔流而下的水流，愉悦地感受着自来水的清凉，洗了好几把脸，试着冲淡聚集了一整天的烦闷情绪。

直到他擦干了脸他才发现Stark正随意地倚靠在他身后的墙上。而当他看到那个年长的学生正注视着他，Loki几乎脚下一个踉跄把脸砸到镜子里。

"哦耶稣。"他听到Stark小声咕哝了一句。

Loki对此表示好奇，但他不想知道—真的，他的这一天已经够痛苦了。他可不想背上再压上一块铁秤砣。

所以他拿起他的书走向了洗手间的门—

—却被Stark挡了下来。

"你的衬衫今天一直是这样的，"Stark斥责道，把书从Loki手中强制扯出来重新放回洗手台上。"你知道这有多影响我的视觉观感吗？"

Loki呆住了，说不出来任何话，只是定在原地，任由另一双灵巧的手解开衬衫纽扣。

"相当影响。"Stark继续讲道，而且他听上去过于随意了。所有的纽扣都被解开，然后又被正确地扣了回去。

"你什么时候成我娘了？"Loki挑起一条眉毛，但是声音里有很明显的不确定因素。尽管他脑中的小精灵扯着嗓子尖叫着让他推开那个男孩，可他的胳膊却垂在身旁重得抬不起来。

Tony没有回答，而是扣好了最后几颗纽扣然后拍了拍Loki的肩膀。他的嘴角勾起了一抹笑："我随时等待你表示感激。"

"我希望你可以做好等上一辈子的准备。"Loki有点凶地说。他终于找回了自己的意志推开了Stark。他从台子上抓起自己的书，从另外那个依然笑着的人的身边大步走开了。"我不知道你想从我这里得到什么，Stark，而且让我把话讲开了，我也_不想_知道。但如果你停止骚扰我，我会非常感激的。"他甚至没有等一秒听听那个人的答案就走出了洗手间。

走廊尽头，Rogers先生站在他的教室外面，不断地左右张望着，神情有些紧张。而一门之隔的地方，Odinson先生刚关上教室门就看到了Loki。

"啊，Laufeyson先生！我正在想你还准不准备露脸了。"英语老师抬起手挥了挥，但才挥了一下就慢慢地放下了手，眼睛看向Loki身后的某个东西。

Loki转过身，发现那是Stark。他刚刚走出了洗手间，双手插在口袋中，脸上挂着慵懒的坏笑："不好意思，我们刚闲聊了一小会儿，Odinson先生。"他的手臂搭住Loki的肩膀，带着他走向两个困惑的教师。

"_你在干什么？_"Loki嘶声到。"放开我，你这个蠢货—"

"Tony。"Rogers老师警告道。

Stark重重地叹了一口气，放开了Loki，这让那位年少的男孩欣慰不已。Loki没有浪费一秒钟站在外面，而是一头冲进了英语教室。那里突然间变成了世界上最吸引他的地方。

"希望你不介意我迟到了，Steve。"他觉得自己听到Stark这么说，可把它归类于自己的臆想：学生们从来不叫老师的名字。

他坐在离门口最近的座位上，试着注意Odinson先生是如何剖析《罗密欧与朱丽叶》的，假装他的心跳其实一点也不快。

* * *

放学铃声的响起意味了好几件事情：他还要多学一个半小时才能迎来美好的周末，而且他有整整两天不用见到Stark的脸。好耶。

收拾齐备，Loki纠结地等在英语教室里面，反复考虑着该怎么解释忘带课本这件事。Odinson先生肯定会让他从其他人那里借一本—

"—需要完结这件事，Steve，在其他事发生之前—"

Loki听到两个老师的声音，眨了眨眼，然后走出了教室。

Odinson先生看到他有些惊讶，而Rogers先生眉头皱得更深了。

"哦，Loki。"Odinson先生用手揉了下他金色的头发，Loki可以从他的表情里看到紧张的因子。"恐怕我们今天没办法进行辅导了。"

"…_什么？_"Loki忍不住提高了声调。"你不知道你有多少东西需要教我吗？你不知道我们并没有多少时间吗？"

"是的，我都清楚，但是现在这里有个很严肃的情况，我下午必须去其他地方。"Odinson先生沉着地回答。"我们可以下周一继续。"

"我周一预约了去看牙医，一整个下午都不在学校。"Loki环抱双臂，抬起头坚定地看向那个男人。"我依然有很多东西需要补起来，而上不了两节辅导课肯定不可以—"

"好吧，好吧。那么就…你明天有事吗？"

Loki对于这个奇怪的问题眨了眨眼："没有…但我不明白这对我的课程有什么影响…"

"很好。我想你应该去过离这里一个街区远的那家咖啡馆？"

Loki无声地点点头。

"明天下午四点到那里去。"Odinson先生又伸手揉了揉头发，眼睛瞟了一下他身边的另一位老师。他似乎是…紧张。"带上你的课本。"

"好…好的。"Loki不确定该怎么回复—他们可以允许这么做吗？在学校外单独见面？哦，老天，这听起来很像—

"现在，如果你能原谅我们。"Odinson先生简短地说，走过了他身旁。Rogers先生谨慎地看了Loki一眼，跟着Odinson先生走掉了。

Loki被留在了走廊里，一个人傻呆呆地站着，因为疑惑而有点头晕。

他_等不及_要毕业了。


	5. v Pythagorean Theorem

**v. Pythagorean Theorem****（勾股定理）**

当第二天早晨Loki拉开房间的窗帘，他几乎被一瞬间"bang"的一声砸到窗户上的石头惊吓到尖叫。不过他没有那么做，不是因为这是件很不男人的事，而是因为他发现是Darcy在砸窗户。她正站在楼下笑得比太阳公公还灿烂。他知道自己跟他"最好的朋友"之间还有没算完的帐。

他做了个让她上来的动作—前门没锁，对吧？—然后看到她在消失前跳了支简短的胜利舞蹈忍不住翻了下白眼。Loki躺回床上，等着听那位姑娘跑上楼的欢乐脚步声。

"你个小贱人！"Darcy一走进房间就用一种甜得发腻的声音喊道。踢上她身后的门，她直接毫不顾忌形象地跳上了Loki的床，几乎就着陆在他身上。"你一直有事瞒着我。"

"是的。好吧，Darcy，"Loki懒洋洋地说，伸手拿过他的笔记本电脑。"我最近没什么时间跟你进行无营养的闲聊。"他瞟了一眼自己的桌面—哈，什么时候他的屏保变成_那个_了？—然后双击了Firefox的图标。

Darcy侧身扭向了他，抬起她的脚随意地搁在Loki整洁的床上，弄乱了他的毯子，让他禁不住皱眉头。"但我已经等了好一段时间，等你主动向我坦白你和你的情人的事。严肃地说，Loki—"

"恩，等一下？"Loki的手指停在了键盘上方，网址才打了一半。"你刚刚是不是暗示我有一个，让我引用一下，_情人？_"

"是啊。"Darcy盯着他的脸看了好几秒，Loki没有表情地回看向她，希望她能理解自己对于她讲的事毫不知情。她慢慢地补充道："Stark？"

他对于这样的想法做了个鬼脸："是什么让你得出了我和他…在一起这个荒谬的结论？"

"他一整节历史课都在讲你的事停不下来，"Darcy阴森森地回答。"他总是说，'哦，Loki是这么做的'，还有'Loki知道这件事'。我向你发誓，Rogers先生太阳穴上的血管都要被他气爆了。"

Loki叹口气，揉了揉头发，忽略了因此垂落在他脸上的几缕黑色发丝。Stark很有可能是在计划着他的死亡了。从某种程度上。如果这个家伙可以找到从废旧金属中发现完好的手电筒的办法，他绝对会让Loki死掉，而他本人仅仅只用站在那里，因为甚至是_知道_他的存在都足够让Loki吓到花容失色。（还会更加对人性失去一点点信心。）

"我不喜欢他。"Loki认为这还不足以说明他的感受，于是强调道，"我彻头彻尾地鄙视他。"

Darcy好像并不买账："恩。"

"如果我可以的话，我会把他冻成冰坨，把他砸成一个一个碎片，再把他喂给指导老师的宠物。"

"OK，这就有点残忍了。"Darcy说道，用诡异的眼神瞟了他一眼。

"你说得对。他应该被扔给可怜的Slepnir diarrhea（大概是某个宠物的名字我猜？）。"

Darcy禁不住因为脑中可怕的图像打了个寒颤："你不是真的对他恨之入骨导致了最终的爆发，要么就是在无谓的否定。"

"为什么，没错Darcy，我当然要制造否定的_假象_。"Loki哼了一声，每一个字都流淌着讽刺的血液。"我和Tony Stark聊天时表现的_爱慕之情_真是再明显不过了。"

或许，如果他们在一个平行世界里，它大概会和Tony Stark的关系变得好一些。但是这个平行世界极有可能是Loki处在世界统治者的地位而Stark只是他一个卑微的臣子。可问题是，并不存在这样的世界。Loki，很不幸的，没有皇室血统。Stark的极端自我中心主义又不可能让他成为别人的下属。他们居住在一个Stark，Natasha和Clint作为小团体而Loki的存在对于他们来说是威胁的世界。

简单点说：他强烈地厌恶那个男孩。而且他敢肯定这种感觉是相互的。

（好吧，只是比较肯定。Loki在过去的这几天里变得不是那么确信了。）

"知道啦知道啦。冷静下来，公主殿下。"Darcy做了个"OK不要欺负你的内裤"的手势—至少她是那么解释的。"我只是问问，老天。"

"那就不要再深究这件事了。"

"你今天想做什么？"于是话题就轻易地变掉了。

Loki脑补了一下如果他告诉她自己下午要见他们的老师Darcy可能出现的各种反应。当他脑补到第四种场景，Darcy尖叫着摇晃着他的肩膀告诉他这么做很愚蠢之后，他决定还是算了。"你有什么想法？"

"鉴于你上次那么忙，我只能一个人去那家卖布丁的面包房。我们应该—"

"你…一个人去了？"Loki死死地盯着她，表情瞬间变得很惊悚。没错，他是一个全A的学生，它的平均学分绩点几乎无人能及，还有一份极度渴望成为化学家的热情—这绝对是一家非常，非常严肃的事情。"我认为我们决定了一起去。"

"是啊，但你忙于做你自己以及取得过多的成就。"Darcy不满地皱起眉头，手臂环住他的肩膀，"我的胃渴求着布丁，你又不在那里，所以最后我的双脚采取了行动把我领向了面包房。"

"你让我忍无可忍。"

"如果这句话可以翻译为'我太爱你了Darcy，你永远是我的好朋友'，那么是的，我很高兴你承认了这个事实。"

Loki翻了个白眼，耸了耸肩推开了女孩，站起身来伸展了一下："我去不了。"

"但那样我又要一个人去吃布丁了。到时候等我又被你抓包了，你会疯的。又一次！"

他不得不谨慎考虑他要说的话："我要去看我妈妈。"他不费太大劲地说了出来，这个谎言讲得也太过容易了。他的胸腔突然间缩紧了一下，可他把这个归类为一闪而过的伤感。不是什么重要的东西。

"…看在上帝的份上，Loki。"Darcy呻吟道，把脸埋在她的手中。"你总是知道怎么让我感到不舒服。"

"我不是有意让你感到不舒服的。"Loki抗议着，声调里没有愧疚。"我明天下午会回来，如果你到那个时候还愿意和我一起品尝布丁的话。"

"不行啊。"Darcy闷闷不乐的，肩膀耷拉下来。"数学竞赛。"

Loki理解而同情地点了点头："啊。"

Loki对于撒谎总是信手拈来一般的熟练，并且毫无不安情绪。但他无法否认因为在所有认识的人中利用了他母亲而带来的细小负罪感。

"我知道的，好吗？通常他们也不全是坏的，但有这么些个人…"Darcy把话题又带向另一个方向，所以至少是现在，危机化解了。

他可以等会儿再思考他的道德观—目前，他有其他事要解决。

* * *

_"多久了？"_

_Steve__似乎并不愿意讨论这个，__Thor__也不能责备他。但仍然，这个问题已经存在一段时日了，终有一天会超出控制范围。"自从他第一次走进我的班级。"_

_知道那个男孩有多执着，__Thor__只能神色凝重地点头："他确实像那种类型。"一个短暂停。他补充道："而且你又告诉过他要停下来，不止一次？"_

_"当然。"_

_Thor__搞不懂为什么这个男人会从所有人中选择他向他寻求关于这样子的事的建议："我想他最后不会再纠缠你了，"他慢吞吞地说，迟疑地抬起目光看着__Steve__。"这个学年快结束了，我确信他会在暑假的时候忘记你们之间的事，高中的最后一年也是。"_

_他很惊讶地听到__Steve__笑了："我怎么觉得这句话带点侮辱的意味呢。"_

_Thor__询问地抬起一条眉毛："我不懂这怎么就被理解成为侮辱了…？"_

_"没关系，伙计。"__Steve__拍了拍他的肩膀然后站起身来，脸上带着微笑。他看上去有些累了。"我敢保证你说的是对的。"_

_Thor__点头，看着他的老师朋友走向门口。_

_"哦，__Thor__？"_

_"恩？"_

_"…我希望这件事就你我两人知道。"__Steve__伸手揉了下平时打理得一丝不苟的头发，然后像事后才想起来一样补充道："请？"_

_Thor__盯着他看了好久。_

_这里面有些什么—他不确定，但肯定有些什么—让他觉得，如果不是因为这件事本身的危险性质，__Steve__可能会…享受被__Stark__那样关注。_

_"你无须多言，我的朋友。"_

_不知为何，他想到了__Loki Laufeyson__。_

* * *

"我们是要去谈论文学名著的。"Loki自言自语道，第N次地摸了摸他已经梳得很平整的头发。"这跟我看起来怎样没有半点关系。"

他空荡荡的卧室只能用沉寂作为回应。他头脑中的小精灵反问道：_那你为什么要花上十五分钟整理头发？为什么要花上半个小时找合适的衣服？_现在已经四点差一刻了，可他还没有穿上鞋子（或者说还没选好穿哪双）。

重重地叹了口气，他把梳子随便地扔在了床上，拿起他的书走出了房间。过了一会儿，当他终于弄顺了每一根头发，抚平了衬衫上每一道褶皱，他穿上了鞋子，背上他装着下午即将被用到的书的信差包（注：字面看就是邮递员用的包，是那种只有一个背带背在身后的包，可以去维基一下。。）走出了家门。

经过短暂的步行，他很愉快地发现自己只迟到了三分钟。他刚走上人行道就看到他的老师走出车门。他已经到达停车场了。

Loki很诧异地看到他的老师如此的…_正常_。在他上英语课的那几天里，他已经习惯看老师穿着正装衬衫打着领带了。Odinson先生今天穿了一件法兰绒衬衫—最上面两颗纽扣没有扣起来—和一条褪色的牛仔裤。他甚至把头发绑成了一个小小的马尾辫。

出于某种他说不清的原因，蝴蝶开始在Loki的胃里翩翩飞舞。他必须提醒自己这种昆虫根本不可能定居在他的体内，这种神经质完全是不理智的。

这只是一节课外辅导。

Odinson先生四处张望了一会儿然后看到了他—Loki停下了脚步，仿佛一只暴露在汽车前灯中的小鹿。

他的老师挥了挥手，示意他走过来。Loki照做了，双腿像灌了铅一样沉重。"啊，我很高兴你来了，Laufeyson先生，"Odinson先生笑着说。"我为这次会面的突然感到抱歉。"

"不用，先生。"Loki说。"我坚持的。"

Odinson先生的眼睛弯成了两个小月牙："那我们就进去吧。"

几秒钟之后，Loki感觉到一只温暖的手贴上了他的背脊，带着他走向了咖啡馆的前门。他不知道是该讽刺道"我希望你能意识到我完全有能力自己行走"，还是任由自己的脸颊烧得通红被老师带领着。最后，他选择了后者。

在那一刻，他觉得事情的走向大概会变得明朗：他和Odinson先生可以补上昨天的课程，还有他星期一会错过的部分。然后他们就各回各家，Loki也会逐渐遗忘自己曾经和老师有过一次类似于轻松随意的双人外出。每一个人，每一件事—包括他的提前毕业—都会无风无浪得到平安解决。

不过，我们之前有提到过Loki的生活实际上会有多不幸运吗？如果没有，那么请自行想象，我的读者们，让我告诉你：他会在一个相当尴尬的场合下被人抓个现形。

绝佳的佐证：现在这个场合。

"借过一下。"Odinson先生在他们一起走过咖啡馆门口的时候对一个走过他们身旁的女生小声说了一句。她正戴着耳机听歌，没有注意到那两个人。而如果Loki不去看向这个女生，他也不会注意到—

—这个人是Darcy。

她投射给Loki吃屎（shit-eating）一样的坏笑，一边走过了他身边。而Loki只想掐死她，然后在地上挖个洞钻进去。

说真的，为什么他的人生_这么_不公平？

_我一直一直都在做好事，_Odinson先生领着他走到角落里的一处雅座，而他在内心沉默地哀悼着自己的命运。_好吧，大部分是好事。我做什么了让我得到这样的惩罚？_

他们坐了下来，Loki打开书包取出课本。他只拿出了一半，Odinson先生就递给他一份菜单。

"额，"Loki不舒服地说，因为他没有意识到他们要吃点什么。_一起。_

"想要什么就点什么，"Odinson先生说，已经低下头看自己手中的那份了。"这是我唯一能做的，为了补偿你被毁了的周六只因为你要来这里。"

Loki张嘴准备说"我们不能只读莎士比亚吗？"。但相反的，他发现自己说的是"我不饿"。他放下菜单，紧张地蹭着铺在地板上的地毯。

"但是我坚持这样做，Laufeyson先生。"Odinson先生看上去很真诚。"你说不定要和我在这里呆上好一会儿，如果我想着你在这段时间里始终饿着肚子会让我良心不安的。"他把菜单往他的学生的方向鼓励般地推了一下。

"可—"Loki的肩膀松了下来。"好吧。"

他尽量让自己的表情看起来比较严肃，决心不显示出来他认为这件事有多脱轨（顺便说一句，这脱得也太严重了点）。当他决定自己只点菜单上数额最小的食物时（一杯牛奶），他把菜单放到一旁，继续从书包中掏东西出来。

"啊，我看到你再温习挪威神话。"Odinson先生过了会儿说道。Loki不知道他在说什么，直到他意识到他不小心把从学校图书馆借的那本书带出来了。

"恩。"他说，好奇地看向它。他肯定是在装课本的时候没注意把它也装进去了。"是的。我…略微有点兴趣。"

"我已经向区教育局提议了，建议他们把挪威神话也加到英语学习课程里面去。"Odinson先生放下了他的那份菜单。"如果我们要教学生们学习希腊神话，为什么不能同时学习挪威神话呢？"

Loki实际上很赞同这一点："我觉得它们比希腊神话更吸引人。"

这句话带给了他的老师一个微笑："我很高兴我总算找到另一个这么想的人了！"他倾身向前拍了拍Loki的肩，有些过于_充满感情_了。

_老师们不是不允许碰他们的学生么？_Loki想，喉咙有点干涩，刚刚的触摸留下的感觉在他皮肤上逗留了好一段时间。_或者跟他们在校园外过于随意地一起吃饭？_

服务员来了—一个高个子的深色头发的女性—她好像早就认识Odinson先生了。"再见到你真好，Thor。"她打了声招呼，打开了她的点单本，拿起夹在耳后的铅笔，她说："我猜你应该和平常一样要点馅饼…尽管现在是下午四点。"

Odinson先生咧开嘴笑了，意外的有点羞涩："你很了解我，Sif。"

这个女人—Sif—转向了Loki。起初她的视线带着疑问，但后来还是换成了一种友善的表情："你呢，先生？"

"一杯牛奶，谢谢。"Loki说，突然觉得有点荒谬。

"牛奶？"Odinson先生觉得好笑。"你肯定在开玩笑，Laufeyson先生。"

"那就一杯_奶昔_。"Loki绷着一张脸。

"马上就好。"服务员合上点单本把它放回口袋里，收走他们的菜单走开了。

Odinson先生开口道："我不希望收到你父母的电话指控我让你挨饿了。"

"你不会的。"

Loki巧妙地躲避着他的视线，把他的英语课本打开到写着《罗密欧与朱丽叶》的解析的那一页。"我想我们可以在等着…我们的食物送上来之前补上一些落下的东西。"

"你最喜欢哪个神？"Odinson先生问，差点又让Loki从座位上摔下来。他正看着放在一边的那本挪威神话的书。

Loki伸手想把它收回到书包了，却被Odinson先生阻止了。皱了皱眉，Loki强迫自己回答道："恶作剧之神。"

Odinson先生的眼神似乎闪烁着好奇的色彩："我个人倾向于雷神。"

"我认为他是一个空有勇气没有谋略而且莽撞无礼的神。他就是，如果你能够原谅我的表达，头脑简单四肢发达。"他确保讲那句话的时候有加上虚拟的引号。

"他是一个真的战士—勇士，如果你问我的话。"

"他基本没什么理性可言。"

"有时候一个人没有时间去考虑理性，只能简单的付诸行动。"

Loki高傲地挑起一条眉毛："你在维护他仅仅因为你们的名字一样吗？"

"那得看_你_是不是因为和恶作剧之神的名字一样而最喜欢他了。"

这场实质上是谈笑的讨论就这样持续下去了。Loki越讲越激动，而他的老师则在对面有趣地看着他。食物送了上来，可他们继续争论着（或者说，Loki陈述着他的观点，Odinson先生坚持提出不同的论断）。到最后，他们达成了某种程度的妥协，终止了这场辩论，将话题转向了其他方向，大部分依然关于挪威神话，还有些关于Loki在学校的表现。英语课本放在桌上，被完全忽视了，直到Loki一小时后收拾东西准备回家时才发现他们没有取得任何实质性的进展。

然后，奇怪的，他并不在意。

"你家在哪儿？"服务员收走了账单，他们同时起身，Odinson先生问道。

Loki抬头看着他："为什么这么问？"

"这样我就知道在哪里放下你，还用问吗。"Odinson先生说，好像这是世界上最正常的事了。

有一瞬间，Loki感觉到胃里的蝴蝶又开始翻飞了。_（滚开，你们这群可恨的昆虫）_"我走过来的。我可以走回家。"他态度很坚决，然而很显然，他的话里面没有足够的肯定性，因为Odinson先生开始领着他走向他的车。_哦上帝，他们要呆在一个狭小的空间里。两个人一起。_

Loki等待着恐惧的感觉袭向他—它确实来了，但并不像他预想中的那么强烈。恐惧感很轻微，几乎被…其他感觉所淹没。

他不知道那种感觉是什么。然而再一次的，他不确定他想不想知道。

"好吧。"他最后还是默许了。想想今天发生的事，他送自己回家应该也不是什么大不了的。再说了，他已经走得够远了，居然接受了老师给他的PopTart（注：一种点心，感觉像是威化不过我也不确定）。（还是烤棉花糖味的。）

回家路上没有发生什么事，谢天谢地。Loki不认为自己在对身边的Odinson先生保持高度神经敏感的状态下还能把话讲完整。汽车最后停在了他家门口，他爬出车门，说了句"谢谢你，Odinson先生。"

金发男人对他点了点头："周末好好休息，Loki。"然后伸手关上了车门。

Loki一边回想着过去的几个小时，一边走进了家门。当他回到自己的卧室，把书包扔到地板上，你很可能会在他的脸上看到一丝微小的不易察觉的微笑。


	6. vi Pride and Prejudice

**vi. Pride and Prejudice****（傲慢与偏见）**

他和老师之间错综复杂的关系让Loki烦恼了一整个周末。"真是太让人放松了。"他自嘲的哼哼着，今天第N次地扶额。

搞不好他是生病了。最近传染病又开始盛行，这或许可以解释他的胃部持续不断的恶心感的原因。

那次约—_课外辅导_带来的良好后续反应持续了一段时间。Loki那晚是带着满足感甚至是轻微眩晕入睡的。可星期天早晨他醒来的时候，事实如同被炸毁的楼房的石砖一样轰隆隆地砸向了他：他们是老师和学生。

与大众的一致观点相反，Loki不太关心规则是怎样设定的，无论他的成绩有多好。他通常对于遵循它们没有什么问题，但同时，如果规则无法满足他的需求，他也可以毫不介怀地去打破。

不过，考虑到师生间的传统礼仪规范，在什么是可以接受的以及什么是不可以的之间有一条明晰的分界线。Loki半信半疑地觉得自己是处于中立的，如果不用说明他其实还是相对偏向正确的那一方。

这让他有点战栗以至于起了鸡皮疙瘩。_（不过有时候，起鸡皮疙瘩是因为…）_

星期天没有发生什么值得记述的事。Darcy外出去参加某个竞赛，留下Loki一个人无所事事。他的妈妈又和他的继父出去约会—这几乎让他恶心，他们花大把大把时间一起度过每一天的方式—所以他独自在家。让人无法忍受的无聊居然迫使他拿起他鲜少使用的手机。他翻查着通讯录里寥寥无几的联系人，才看到一半，突然意识到自己在做的事，忍不住大声笑了出来。

过了会儿他又去上网：查看电子邮件，还有几个愚蠢的不重要的社交网站，这都是在Darcy的逼迫下才去注册的。但即使是这些东西也失去了以往存在的吸引力。

最终，他决定换上一件宽松的灰色衬衣和牛仔裤，把笔记本电脑装在信差包里。他还带上了手机，以防Darcy或者他的父母给他打电话。然后他出发去了那家心心念念的面包房。

到达的时候，Loki看到面包房里还没有太多的人，这让他很满意。他拿了一杯巧克力布丁—这是他的最爱—坐在了店外的一张圆桌旁。桌子上方撑着一把遮阳伞。

Loki取出他的笔记本电脑，小心翼翼确保不要碰翻了他心爱的布丁，然后连上了Wi-Fi。他一边等着连接成功一边吃了一勺布丁。

布丁，免费无线网，令人安适的香味—这个地方一定是他到过的最接近天堂的地方，Loki在心里默想着。他决定以后要多多到这儿来。

他只用了几分钟就吃完了一杯布丁，走回店里又要了一杯。（这又怎么了？布丁就是他的午饭，而且超级好吃。）在他走出去的路上他撞见了两个人。

其中一个还是他人生的劫难，或者换一种更能理解的说法，Tony Stark。

"Loki。"那个年长但个子矮的人用一种很讨人厌的声音开口道—那种听起来仿佛始终包含着真诚愉悦然而同时不失嘲讽意味的声音。"没想到今天能够遇到你，伙计。"

Loki板着脸点了点头算是打了招呼。他肯定Stark是故意尾随着他的，但很快他发现了尴尬地站在他身边的高个男人。他戴着一顶棒球帽，帽檐压得很低，可是Loki还是借助光线看清了他的脸："…_Rogers__先生？_"

他听到Stark急剧地吸了一口气："我告诉过你这点伪装是不够的，"黑发男孩好像在进行指控。"你还应该戴上墨镜。"

"我也告诉过你今天外出不是一个好主意。"没错了，那绝对是Rogers先生。

Loki不得不迫使自己合上大大张开的嘴，以免下巴掉下来砸到地板上。他开始讲话，尽量保持平静："我想我该回去玩电脑了。"

"哦，那个是你的？"Stark微微侧过脸看了一眼他们的历史老师。"嘿，Steve，那边是不是有一个小孩子正在虚度光阴，用一个…"

Loki被自己的口水呛到，差点因为匆忙跑到外面去而把手中的布丁打翻—一方面因为听到Stark直呼他们的历史老师的名字而震惊，另一方面因为害怕自己的财物被其他人偷走了。

他听见Tony在他身后爆发出一阵大笑，Steve—不对，Rogers先生，该死的Stark—咕哝道："你怎么这么难搞？"

那里真的有个小孩子，睁着好奇的水汪汪的大眼睛盯着他的笔记本电脑。"你妈妈没有告诉你不要碰不属于你的东西吗？"Loki带着怒气说，猛地合上电脑把它从桌上拿起来。他大概没有表现得很具有威胁性，考虑到他还拿着一杯布丁，但是也足够吓唬到小孩子了。Loki看着那个穿着亮绿色与黑色相间上衣的小鬼头消失在转角处，忍不住皱眉。

他决定离开了。或许他不应该像他之前预想的那样多多来这里。

尤其是如果这意味着他要不断地碰到他最讨厌最不想遇见的人，和他的历史老师—因为这实在是太囧了。

回到家的时候他累坏了，脚和大脑。他在路上吃完了第二杯布丁，把空杯子扔掉，换上了舒适一些的衣裳。然后他蜷缩在沙发上。

Loki不确定他的意识什么时候开始变得模糊，但最终他还是睡着了，舒服地窝在沙发的角落里，酸痛的双腿在他身前伸展开。

* * *

厨房如同往常一样安静，窗帘半拉着，使得照射进来的阳光刚好能照亮整个房间，诱惑着人走出家门到外面闲逛一两圈。流理台上还留有一些麦片，Thor早上懒得去收拾台子。

如果今天只呆在家里真是太浪费这个好天气了。Thor瞟了一眼窗户，又看了看铺在餐桌上的纸张。被他亲切地称为Balder的黄金猎犬在他身边慢悠悠地来回踱着步子，他弯下身心不在焉地抚摩着它。

"我们等下就出去，好么？"他告诉他的狗，挠着它耳朵后面的毛。"等我把这些文件收走。"

那些文件上写的是他的教学计划。他通常不会把东西这么乱地散在桌子上，但有一点必须注意，他也通常不会重新教他已经教过的前三堂课的内容。把这些旧文件重新挖出来花了他很长时间。

他弯腰拿起他的包，感到有些重，停下了动作。他朝里窥视了一眼，得到了答案：有一本书在里面。更具体一点，一本应该属于他某个学生的挪威神话书。

"额…"Thor迅速地在脑中思考了几件事。他肯定是昨天在咖啡馆收拾文件回家的时候不小心把这本书也带走了。"准备出门了吗，男孩？"他爱慕地拍了拍猎犬的头。他不想再要求Sif帮他照看狗了—他已经欠了她够多的人情。

他从椅子上站了起来，伸了个懒腰。

幸运的是，他还记得Loki家住在哪儿。

* * *

_"啊…__Odinson__先生？"__Loki__耐心地站在一旁等着他的英语老师擦完黑板。其他人都出去了，不过__Loki__还有些关心的问题没有得到解决。_

_终于，他抓住了__Odinson__先生的注意力。年长的男人疑惑地瞟了他一眼，表情看起来有些心烦。这在他一向明亮亲和的脸上显得很不自然，但这里有些什么让他的背脊流过一阵温暖的电流："我能为你做什么，__Loki__？"_

_那张被他握在手中的试卷纸因为他手指越抓越紧而皱了起来。他的手挡住了写在试卷一角那个刺眼的__F__的一部分。"我希望可以和你谈谈这次考试。"他咬牙切齿地说。_

_"我明白了，"__Odinson__先生双臂抱胸。"那个你准备不充分就参加的考试？"_

_Loki__被他的坦率吓到了一小下。"不充分！"他喊道。"虽然说英语可能不是我最喜欢的学科，但我还是很认真地对待了它，过去几天都有好好地复习迎考。我认为这应该跟你有关，你没有照着约定每天对我进行课后辅导。所以，我希望我能够重考。"_

_"所有的成绩都已经提交到教务处了，__Loki__。"__Odinson__先生说，从声音里听得到不赞同的成分。他坐到办公椅上，把一些文件整齐地放进文件夹中："还有，我曾经在全班说过，所有的成绩都会在一小时内结分提交完成，所以你已经没有时间提出重考的请求了。"_

_"这不公平！"__Loki__激烈地争论道。"这次考试的考生是上过你的课的学生—这里面就包括我，可很显然你完全忘记我错过了前面五个月的课！"_

_"期末考试，"__Odinson__先生平静地回到："是为了考查学生们是否熟练地掌握了我们这一年所学习的知识。在我们的每一堂课后辅导里，我已经补上了你落下的每一节课的内容。"_

_Loki__的手指握得更紧了。试卷纸彻底变得皱巴巴了。"或许是你教得不够好。或许是你—"_

_"过来。"_

_他的老师示意他走过去，而__Loki__呆呆地盯着他。_

_他默许了。_

_"你认为我对于这件事该怎么做？"__Odinson__先生问，站起身来。虽然他们之间的身高差只有几英寸，在__Loki__看来他却像一座高塔，依然双臂抱胸。_

_不愿意被胁迫，__Loki__说："让我重考。"_

_"如果我说不呢？"_

_Loki__向后退了一步，感觉到自己的大腿碰到了办公桌。他被绊了一下，几乎就失去了平衡，如果__Odinson__先生没有抓住他的手腕的话。_

_"恩，__Loki__？"老师问道，突然间拉近了他们的距离，以至于__Loki__都能看清他钴蓝色如大海般清澈的瞳仁里的深蓝色斑点。"你还能怎么做？"_

_Loki__看向他，能够从这些话里听出挑战的意味。他突然间忘记了敞开的教室门，忘记了整个教室，忘记了外界的一切，除了他们两个。他一屁股坐上了桌子的边缘："那我就来说服你。"他简单地说，抓住老师的衬衫衣领拉近了他。_

_Odinson__先生看着他，又向前走了一步。他们的身体几乎贴合在一起。他牢牢地将双手撑在__Loki__两侧身边的桌面上，好像是在阻断他逃跑的通道。_

_Loki__没有计划到会发生这样的事。然而他没有逃避，相反的，他用双腿锁住了__Odinson__先生的腰。惊人完美的契合感。__Odinson__先生的喉咙的深处发出一声满意的声响。_

_"你能保守这个秘密吗，先生？"__Loki__问道，咬住嘴唇假装他突然间犹疑了。_

_但他没有得到一个回答。他的老师一只手放在他的颈后，倾身向前，他们的嘴唇—_

* * *

Loki迅猛地从沙发上弹坐了起来，以至于他几乎从沙发上摔下来，把头砸到咖啡桌的一角。门铃的响声告诉他刚刚的一切只是一场梦，他还在他自己的家里…还有一个严重到不能再严重的问题。

"哦，上帝。"他大声地咕哝着，窘迫地把脸埋在手里。他真的梦到了那些东西？

还记得我们以前提到的Loki在想的那些事？关于师生间什么是正确的什么是不正确的虚拟分界线的事？没错，忘记那些倾向于正确一方的鬼话吧。Loki确信他已经走得太远回不去了。

（还有，记得他说过那家面包店是他去过的最接近天堂的地方麽？他估计又找到了一个竞争对手…）

门铃再一次响彻了整座房子，Loki困惑地看着大门的方向。他的父母终于回来了？

他试着告诉他该死的跳得发狂的心脏平静下来，还有他该死的想象力不要再扔给他更加不合时宜的画面了。他用手把头发弄平整。他能感觉脸颊热得发烫，只希望脸没有红，因为他的皮肤很白，所以每次脸红都让他看上去像一只番茄。

他刚站起身来，就通过门旁边的小窗户看到了站在门外的人—那不是他的妈妈，也不是他的爸爸。

不可能是—Loki没有那么幸运。

那是Odinson先生。


	7. vii The Angle of Depression

**vii. The Angle of Depression****（俯角）**

那个梦已经迅速地被Loki抛到了脑后，但他随时都可以在瞬间记忆起那种_真实性_。所以当他看到他的老师，第一反应是：_他是来告诉我可以参加重考吗？_

这个想法很明显地在他的脸上添加了两抹红晕。_振作起来，__Loki Laufeyson__，_头脑里的小精灵严肃地警告他，虽然完全没有奏效因为那个声音奇怪的很像Odinson先生的声音。Loki用拳头敲打着自己的脑门，想着什么这些时候奇妙的想法开始在他的头脑中占据了越来越多的领地。

又一阵尖厉的铃声提醒了他烦恼的源头（_除此之外还包括他目前穿着的衣服_）依然站在外面。

Loki低下头看了看自己，又看了看通向他房间的楼梯，咬着嘴唇，思考着他是否还有时间上去换衣服—不过绿色T恤和宽松的平角裤也没有那么糟糕，是吧？

然而再一次，他根本就不需要回答—

Odinson先生好像透过窗户看到他了，对他微笑着挥手。

好吧，看来他没有其他选择了。

做了个深呼吸，他大跨步走到门口，手放在门把手上。_我要很迅速地打开门，_他在心里坚决地说道_，然后告诉他我正在吃午饭。_他瞟了一眼挂钟。_或者是时间比较早的晚饭。_

Odinson先生好像在挥动着手中的什么东西，貌似是一本书，但是Loki从这个距离看过去并不能确认。他振作精神，取下挂锁，然后打开了门，很慢很慢地打开："Odinson先生？"他尽量用一种低沉沙哑的声音问道。啊哦，他绝妙的口才似乎排不上用场了：他的老师，那个和他诡异的_奇幻场景_里一模一样的那一个，正站在离他几英尺远的地方。

他脸上的表情相当友好，却让Loki想要逃开。或许是因为如果这扇门再被拉大几英寸，他的英语老师就能看到他对自己学生产生了多大的影响。

"下午好，Loki。"Odinson先生愉快地打了声招呼。他的手里确实拿着一本书，Loki现在可以看清了：是一本挪威神话集。"很抱歉我突然过来了，但是我早上在自己的东西里找到了你的这本书，然后—"

—然后大门突然被一个毛茸茸的金色生物猛地撞开了—或者说，一条狗。Loki姿势很不雅观地摔倒在地板上，被狗的重量压制住了。他的手肘重重地磕在了玄关处的木质地板上，火辣辣地疼。

"Balder！"Odinson先生对那只过于兴奋的动物警告道。"下来！"

Loki躺在原处，丢失了爬起来的想法，因为他感到一个湿滑黏稠的东西在他的脸上来来回回地活动着。他很缓慢地意识到这是一只狗正在舔他。所以说成千上万的细菌正在进入他的体内。上帝啊，这实在是太_不卫生_了。

幸亏Odinson先生很快把"Balder"哄住放开了Loki。Loki依然不知所措双眼放空地望着天花板，直到他感觉到一只温暖的手拉着他的胳膊帮他站了起来。

皮肤接触到的部位有些微的刺痛感，Loki禁不住瑟缩了一下。

Odinson先生注意到了这个反应，做出了抱歉的表情："对不起，他通常不会这么兴奋。"Balder轻快地小跑向前，突然间对Loki的腿产生了莫大的兴趣，很认真地闻嗅着。

Loki的手指头抽搐了。他希望Odinson先生的视线保持在他的腰部以上。"你需要我做些什么吗，Odinson先生？"他看向了那本书，它在Odinson先生冲进来拉回Balder的时候掉在了地板上。"那是我的书？"

"是的。我肯定是昨天不小心把它当成自己的东西带回家了。我过来把它还给你。"

Loki点点头，蹲下来捡起了书，虽然他还在全身心地提防着那只仍然热情地嗅着他的脚趾头的巨大金黄色猎犬。他抓住书的一角，准备以迅雷不及掩耳的速度站起来，可是很显然他还是不够快。Balder看准那个时机转过来，狠狠地舔了一下Loki的脸，使他的脸上留下了一长条湿漉漉的痕迹。

"什—什么—"现在他的脸上_到处_都是狗的唾液。老天，所以Loki喜欢猫胜于狗。

"Balder！"Thor严肃地说，不过从他的声音可以听出他在忍住不笑出来。"我觉得他喜欢你，Loki。"

不要，_这是真的_？

Balder对着Loki的脸愉快地吐着气，而后者拼命向后缩想要躲开这讨人厌的呼吸。Loki僵硬地站了起来，扯着衬衫的袖口抹着脸。_真是恶心死了_，他在内心诅咒着。如果这家伙下一步要在他家前院撒尿，Loki将会采取什么措施可就说不准了。

"我应该把你留在家里。"他听见Odinson先生对那条狗讲到。当Loki脸上的口水被清除得差不多了，他看到他的老师正慈爱地挠着狗的耳朵后面的部位。

"应该把它留在_狗窝_才对。"Loki嘟哝道，嫌弃地看着自己被毁了的衬衫。这件衣服还是他最喜欢的几件中的一件。

"那是什么？"Odinson心不在焉地回头瞟了他一眼。

"没什么。"他揉了揉头发，没办法不去怨念地看着那条狗。"这就是你过来要做的全部事情了？"哦，现在他的手肘开始流血了。真有爱。

很不幸的是，Odinson先生也注意到了。他指了指，皱着眉头问道："是Balder做的吗？"

Loki克制住了自己翻白眼的冲动："是，不过只是擦伤，很快就会愈合了。"他做出了关门的动作，他的老师却突然伸出一只脚卡在了门口阻止了他的动作。他努力让自己的语调听上去没有过于不耐烦（和烦躁）："干嘛？"

"我的车里有个急救箱。"Odinson先生说，很显然对这个无关紧要的小伤担心过度了。

"真的没什么。"Loki试着抗议，但是没什么效果，因为他已经被老师拉着走向了停在路边的那辆黑色吉普车。土地被阳光照射了一整天，在他的脚下灼烫着。

Odinson先生拉开乘客席的车门，让Loki坐进去然后翻出了急救箱。Balder又开始在Loki的腿边叫着，用鼻子持续不断地捅捅这儿捅捅那儿。Loki几乎就要一脚踹飞它了—出于本能反应。他的脚很怕痒。

"我也有一个急救箱，你知道的。"Odinson先生拿着一个红白相间的包裹回来的时候Loki直截了当地说。

"作为你的老师，以及Balder是我的狗，我对这件事负有责任。"年长的男人拿出一瓶消毒水和一块清洁用白布，轻轻地托住Loki受伤的胳膊。Loki有点不情愿地任由他那么做了。

伤口实际上比他一开始预想的要糟糕。一小块皮肉被蹭破了，血从伤口处渗透出来形成了一个怪异的图形。Loki突然有点害怕：他一直都有点晕血。

Odinson先生蹲下身来，在布上倒了一些消毒水，开始小心地拍打着伤口。Loki的手紧紧地抓住汽车的座位。手肘灼烧地更厉害了，Loki咬住嘴唇忍下了疼痛的嘶声。

"你总是这么容易就受伤吗？"几秒钟后Odinson先生说道。听起来他像是无意问的。

"你总是对你学生身上出现的每一个小伤口和淤青都反应过度吗？"Loki反问道。

"只对那些重要的。"

Loki眨了眨眼盯着他，脑子还没有转过弯来。但是Odinson先生低着头，金色的发丝垂在他的脸颊两旁，阻止了Loki看向他的眼睛。伤口被清理干净了，Odinson先生重新拿起急救箱。

Balder吠叫着，快乐地摇晃着他的尾巴。

"我想我应该感到荣幸。"Loki小声说着。他觉得自己在老师的脸上看到了一丝笑容的痕迹。

他看着Odinson先生仔细地在伤口处贴上创可贴，第一次注意到他们两个人的手的大小居然有那么大的差距。没错，这中间确实有年龄的不同，可Loki没办法不觉得自己在他的老师旁边显得瘦小脆弱。"谢谢。"他轻轻地说。

Odinson先生抬起头对他微笑，拍了拍他的胳膊。"下次我会试着拉住Balder的。"他关上急救箱的盖子，把箱子扔过了乘客席的椅背。Loki听到物体相互撞击的声音在他身后响了一下。

_下次我会试着拉住__Balder__的。_还会有下一次？

他的老师站了起来，往后退了一步给Loki足够的空间："那么，周二的课上见。"

Loki点了下头，什么都没说，爬下了座位。他刚走下来还没站稳，Balder就叫着跑了过来。他颤巍巍地向前倒去，差一点就扑到了老师的胸前。

（他有提到过自己有多讨厌狗吗？）

Odinson先生及时地抓住了他的肩膀没让他倒下去，大笑着："当心点，我不想你再受伤了。"他说着，眼睛里闪着光。

Odinson先生用一种他从没想过这个男人也会拥有的温柔对待他，这让先前的那个梦境的一些模糊影像再次浮现在他的脑海中。

在他的想象走得更远他的下半身做出更出格的反应之前，他推开了老师，努力挤出一个还算自然的笑："如果你现在可以原谅我，我的父母很有可能不知道我在哪里…"

Odinson先生看了他身后的某个东西一眼，张开嘴想要说些什么—估计是指明停车道空空如也的事实—但他只说道："别忘了读书。"

Loki欣慰地呼出一口气："我会的，先生。"

"很好。"Odinson先生抬手挥了挥说了再见，走到他的汽车的另一侧。Loki看着他的老师开车准备离开。但是车还没有正式启动，一个车窗突然打开了，Balder的脑袋从里面探了出来。这一切都发生得太突然，那只狗又舔了下Loki的脸，然后汽车加速，留下Loki一个人呆呆站在人行道上，试图让脸上的唾液慢慢干掉。

远远的，他觉得自己听到了Odinson先生的大笑声。

Loki今天下午第二次抹掉了脸上让他恶心的液体，却没有办法对老师感到愤怒。他瞟了一眼受伤的手肘，轻轻地笑了，然后转身走了回去。

* * *

他的父母从前门走进来的时候是晚上九点。Loki已经坐在餐厅里吃着他被迫自己做的晚饭了。

他看到他的继母在他爸爸的面颊上印下一个吻，咯咯地笑着，然后走上了楼梯。Loki将视线移回到食物上，恼怒于目睹了这个表达爱慕的场面。

"我们给你带回了吃的，但我看到你已经在吃晚饭了。"他的爸爸把一个塑料袋放到饭桌上。Loki的墨黑色头发遗传自他。

"我饿了。"

"看来老师们在学校多少还教了你一些有用的东西。"

Loki不想多费唇舌告诉他自己是从网上学会做饭的。

"你的妈妈打过电话了，顺便告诉你一声。"

如此轻巧随意的一句话却让Loki手中的叉子突然间掉了。他从地上捡起它，轻轻地放在盘子边上。"她说了什么？"他问道，莫名的有点烦躁而坐立不安。

"她想要你下个周末住到她那边去。"爸爸回到。"很显然，你现在有一个继兄了。"

Loki愣住了，疑惑不解地抬起头看着爸爸："…什么？"

"你还记得那个她正在…约会的男人吗？"

谈话的氛围已经逐渐从一开始的清淡变得酸涩了。或者更早以前就变成这样了，从他妈妈提到那件事的那一刻起。"恩。"Loki，事实上，对那个男人有点印象。

"他昨天向她求婚了，所以基本上他的儿子几个月之后就会成为你的继兄。"他爸爸看起来没有因为这件事受到任何影响。（因为说实在的，他父母之间的关系并不亲密。Loki有时候会希望自己是连在他们中间的最后也是最细弱的一根线，这样至少他们不会真正地切断彼此之间的联系。）

"哦。"Loki停顿了一下。"可我不明白为什么我必须去见他。"

"她还提到了关于拉近你们之间的关系的事。"他爸爸轻蔑地哼了一声，走到厨房去拿饮料。"我已经告诉她你会过去了。只不过为了让她高兴，Loki。"

Loki从餐桌旁站了起来拿起盘子。他突然间一点都不饿了。他把盘子和叉子放入水槽，又马上转身上楼进了他的房间。

那一晚他躺在床上，脑子沉沉的很难受，虽然当熟悉的教室场景重新浮出他的脑海，他还是迅速地进入了梦乡。


	8. viii The Law of Universal Gravitation

viii. The Law of Universal Gravitation（万有引力定律）  
_"Loki，"Odinson先生的声音带着警告和疲倦。"如果你现在不走，你就错过公交车了。"_

"我不坐公交车。"是Loki给出的回答。他抬起头，刚刚正在捡掉在地上的纸张—他们今天有节剪纸课。他笑了一下，真诚地："另外，不就是你老师告诉我们要考虑到那些守卫们的情况吗？"

他的老师在教室的另一侧，也在捡着纸。"你到底想要什么，Loki？"他问。"过去的这一个多星期你都是我班上最后一个走的学生，这里面肯定有原因。"

很好，看来他明白了。

Loki夸张地挺直他的腰杆，脸上自我满意的笑容几乎藏不住："就不能允许我和我最喜欢的老师在一起多呆一会儿？"

他们上一次会面发生的事不会只是一个意外，或者是时光中一个突兀的部分应该被他们遗忘。Loki不想忘记那件事：他不能忘记。

他的老师绝对也和他有一样的感觉？

今天的最后一遍铃声响起，预示着公交车马上就要驶出停车场。其他不坐公交车的学生估计都聚集在学校前厅里，等着被人接回家。老师们也可能准备去开课后教学会议。（Loki怎么会知道的？他只不过在每天早上都会随便看几眼学校今日日程，这不需要问。）

换句话说，现在就他们两个人。

"说实话。"Odinson先生说，表情和声音一样的不信任。不过他的语调里有些东西变得不同了。他的肩膀明显地没有刚才那样紧张了。他把纸揉成一个小纸团，转过身抛进了垃圾桶里。  
趁着对方的注意力转移的瞬间，Loki坐上了老师座位正前方的课桌。"哦，我说的是实话，"黑发男孩热情地说。"我以前从来不是一个莎士比亚的大饭，但自从你教了我以后…"

Odinson先生挑起一条眉毛，走进了Loki，双臂抱胸。他可以看到纽扣衬衣下微微隆起的肌肉。

他舔了舔嘴唇，没有被当前微妙的气氛阻挡住："你可以像阅读莎士比亚一样阅读我，Odinson先生（插花：翻译可能有点不准，总之基基在调情w）。"他甜甜地笑了。跳下桌子，他朝那个男人走了一步—

—却被突然地抓住肩膀，粗暴地扭过身体撞到门板上，教室门毫无疑问地"砰"地一声在他身后被重重关上了。Loki因为这突然的近距离接触抖了一下，虽然他并不完全在意目前的情况。

"很暴躁嘛。"他小声说着，手指牢牢握住对面宽阔的肩膀。

"似乎是你要求我这么做的。"Odinson先生已经有些沙哑了。Loki注意到他钴蓝色的眼睛比平常的颜色要更深。可在他往深里思考这件事之前，他的唇就被捉住。一个粗暴而热情的吻。

"你一整个星期—啊—都没有注意我。"金发男人的嘴唇移动到了他的脖子，Loki舒服地叹了一口气。樱桃逐渐在他细嫩的肌肤上坚硬起来，让他禁不住将身子弓向现在这个把他抵在门上的庞大的身躯。

一只手抚摸上他的大腿，几乎让Loki的皮肤烧了起来，他的双腿也被Odinson先生分开，围住了那个男人肌肉发达的腰部。"我需要时间来理清楚上回的事"是Odinson先生给他的答案。  
"看来你可以得出一个结论了。"Loki满足地说道。他将手指伸进对面金色的发丝中，微微低下头在另一个男人的唇上印下了又一个深深的吻。

突然间一切都变得火热起来。金发男人的手指从下往上解开了他的衬衣的纽扣。他的胸膛暴露在微凉的空气里，令他如同小猫般低声呻吟出声。Loki因为要脱下衬衣才不得不打断这个吻一小会儿。过了几秒种，他的老师也脱下了自己的衬衣。两个人的衣服在地板上的某个地方皱皱地缩成一团。

"快点。"他含糊地说，因为他知道其他老师很快就会发现有个人缺席了会议。"我们必须—"一声呻吟克制不住地从Loki的唇边溢了出来，当他感觉到那个人的手开始解开他裤子上的纽扣。他更加用力地抓紧了Odinson先生的头发，身体向前挤压。他的臀部贴近了Odinson先生的下身，火热甜蜜的摩擦一波又一波袭来。

"不要考验我的忍耐力。"Odinson先生的声音沙哑低沉，猛地用力把Loki撞回墙上。

"我不是什么玻璃制品。"Loki回嘴道，重复着刚才的动作。这是他的最后一根稻草。金发男人终于成功地解开了他的裤子。他的身体向下移动了一点，这样他就好连同内裤一起脱掉裤子。再然后—

* * *

"嘿。地球驻军Loki，这里是指挥官Darcy。收到请回复。"

可惜他们现在并不在科幻片课堂，只是在咖啡馆。现实中的咖啡馆。一根薯条打到了他的脸上，Loki扭过头怒视着他的好朋友："干嘛？"

"我已经在你的鼻子底下举着这杯布丁足足十分钟了，"Darcy边说边在Loki面前转着布丁杯。"但是你没有一把从我手里夺过去，也没有进入狂化状态。两个都没有。"

Loki从她手里拿走了那杯布丁，气鼓鼓地把勺子插进去吃了一大口。

"OK，所以周末肯定有什么是发生了。"Darcy说。她抬了抬眼镜，做出她能做到的最像的"我是心理治疗师"的表演。她把餐碟往远处推了推一边放下一个笔记本然后开始在上面写些什么。"你和你妈妈发生了什么？"

哦，对了，她还以为他周末去看他妈妈了。Loki又吃了一勺布丁。"还可以，"他说，尽量模糊一切细节。"我没有呆很长时间。她问我下周末能不能去她那里过夜。"他开始用勺子搅动布丁，隐隐地觉得自己对于勺子的握力有些太过了。他减轻了力道，在内心对勺子说了声对不起。他的人生这么糟糕不是这把勺子的错。

Darcy点着头写下了几个词。"那Odinson先生呢？"她继续道，想用笔记本藏起她诡异的笑容，只可惜失败了。

Loki被呛到了，差点把脸撞到布丁杯里。今天一早上都没有提到关于他的_课后辅导_哪怕一个字，他都开始希望Darcy把这件事情忘掉了。但很明显她没有。她仅仅是把这件事憋在心里，好在这个美妙的43分钟里拿出来慢慢折磨他。

"我们完成了该完成的事。"他说。

Darcy的嘴角大大地咧开，Loki都惊讶于她的嘴巴居然没有撕裂她的脸。"恩哼。还有发生些其他的事吗？就是那件事让你一整天都安安静静的？"

"我觉得我每一天都是一整天安安静静的。"

"没有，通常情况下你每天都会吐点槽。可是你今天没有吐槽，一点都没有。"

"哦。"这就是别人期待他做的事吗？不算很烂。"我只是睡得不太好。"

"因为你脑子里装满了关于和一个超级性感的男人约会的各种各样的想法吗？"Darcy越讲越high，控制不住地笑着。"上帝，我真希望我走晚一点。我太想知道你们之后发生了什么性福的—"

"Darcy！"Loki有点歇斯底里了，猛地推了一下她。（"男生不能打女生"什么的见鬼去吧）"你能停下来吗？什么都没有发生。"

"哦，但是你希望有什么发生，不是吗！"Darcy丝毫不介意外界大声笑着。她蹂躏着Loki的脸颊，完全忽略了Loki狂暴的低吼声。"别担心，我不会怪你的。就像是，学校里一般的女性人口，甚至还会有些男性人口都会希望跟他发生点什么。"

"我真的没有—"

"可是他从来都没有对其他人表示太多的关注。现在我再想想这些，我发现你是唯一一个让他花了心思的人。"Darcy的表情变得严肃且认真。"你个幸运的小贱人。"

Loki重重地叹了口气扶着额："我再说第一百遍，闭上你的嘴。否则我就不在历史考试上帮你忙了。"

"好啦好啦。"Darcy撅着嘴，继续在本子上涂涂画画，他们小小的餐桌上飘过一片短暂的寂静。

"你在写什么？"Loki开口，试着凑过去看到Darcy的本子。"你又忘记做作业了？"

"才不是。"诡异的笑容又回到了她的脸上。她把本子拿远了一点以防Loki偷看，但还是被他看到了。Loki差点被自己的口水呛到，因为他看到的是Darcy画得很潦草的交缠在一起的手指。"我在画你和O先生在一起的场景。"

"你_他妈的_到底在做什么，Darcy—"他没敢问从他两腿之间伸出来的那些线条代表了什么。"你不能在你的笔记本上画这些污秽的东西，难道你爸妈没告诉你这—"

"嘿，Laufeyson。"

Loki几乎被吓得抖成筛子，像是扔烫手的山芋一般把Darcy的本子猛地扔了出去。它掉到了桌子底下。

Darcy觉得自己受到了侮辱，张开嘴想要抗议，但Loki凶狠地看了她一眼，她还是把嘴闭上了。然后他转头看向那位不速之客，连开玩笑的心情都没有，直接问道："你想干嘛？"

站在那里的是Stark。废话，Loki想着。这次休息还能被毁得更彻底一点吗？

很明显，答案是肯定的，因为Stark用他讨人厌的声音讲的下一句话就是："跟我出去玩。"

Darcy在他身边呛到了。

Loki不知所措地眨着眼，想在另一个人的脸上找到任何面部抽搐的迹象，任何表明他是在说笑的迹象。"不好意思？"他说。

"跟我出去玩。"Stark重复了一遍，尽量装得很随意。"你知道的，就是那种，跟我约会？做我男朋友？"

"不要。"Loki想都没想就拒绝了。他又吃了一口布丁，虽然略微有些难以下咽。

于是Tony  
Stark凑过了桌子吻了他。

这个吻很短暂却也很甜（_也很卑鄙无耻让人作呕，_Loki在心里补充完了这个句子）。

Tony重新站直了身子，歪着脑袋问："那现在呢？"

Loki的脸瞬间烧红了："不要！"他又颤抖了起来，声音也上扬了一个八度。他抬手甩了Tony一个耳光："给我滚开要不然我就把去年吃的东西都吐到你看起来很贵的恶心的衬衣上！"

而Tony只是得胜般的咧着嘴笑，然后跳到了餐桌上。

Loki差一点没来得及救下他的布丁。

"大家都看过来。"Tony大声喊道，张开他的双臂。

如果他们之前还没有吸引所有人的目光，那么现在肯定是了。Loki用力扯了扯Tony的一条裤管："停下来！"

Darcy开始快速地自言自语起来。

餐厅的另一侧坐着今天留校监管的老师们。Odinson先生也在其中，他也在看。

"我，Tony  
Stark，是这里最，如果就算不是_最_，也是排在前几位的性感的人，对不对？"让Loki感到惊讶的，居然真的有人同意了。餐厅里的大部分人都拍着手欢呼着，甚至包括男生。"所以任何拒绝我的人都是蠢货，对不对？"又是剧烈的欢呼声。

意识到这件事的走向，Loki站了起来，抓住Tony的手腕用力地拉了他一下："马上给我从桌子上下来，Stark，否则我对不管哪些个神圣的物种发誓我会找到一个方法大半夜偷溜进你的房间，然后用硫酸_烧光你脸上的皮。_"

"哦哦哦，"Tony笑着，拒绝回到地面。"偷溜进我的房间？这还真算是你的小怪癖呢。"

"你知道我说的不是字—"

"Tony  
Strak，从上面下来。"

啊，这是Rogers先生来拯救他了。Loki欣慰地呼出一口气，默默地成千上万次地对他的历史老师感激涕零。Tony似乎还沉浸在众人的膜拜中，没有听到他讲的话。Rogers先生抓起他的手腕，强制性地把他拉下了桌子。

"我为他做的事感到抱歉。"Tony站稳在地上，Rogers先生简单地说。

"不，他才没有。"Tony插嘴。

Loki不知道该说什么，所以他什么都没说，在沉默中沉默着。他看着那个引起骚动的学生被冷静到恐怖的Rogers先生带出了餐厅。Loki不明白这是否是自己的错觉，但有那么一秒钟，他以为自己看到Tony回头看了他一眼，用嘴型说道：_谢谢你。_

当其他人逐渐失去了兴趣，重新进行他们的午餐之后，Loki摸了摸自己的嘴唇，转头看向Darcy："刚刚发生了什么？"

Darcy已经从桌子底下拿回了笔记本，有些不爽地擦着一开始的那幅画。"我也不知道。"她答道，声音里欢乐的成分很明显。

大脑依然正常运转回来，Loki只是点了下头，放下布丁杯："那你现在在做什么？"

"把O先生换成Stark。"


	9. ix The Bells

**ix. The Bells****（钟）**

学生们全都在继续吃着东西，仿佛刚才的奇景压根就没有发生，但是Thor没办法控制自己的眼睛不看向Tony引发骚乱的地方。

那是Loki的桌子，他意识到了这一点，胃部有点奇怪地搅动了一下—他决心把这个无法定义的情感归为担心。虽然事实上他并不能确定。

Tony Stark走出餐厅门口的时候看起来太过沾沾自喜了，然后旁边还站了一个接近火冒三丈的愤怒的Steve。不过Thor觉得他的自鸣得意不是针对Loki的，更多的似乎是针对Steve的。

Thor叹着气，将更多的重量压到了背后的墙上。Tony绝对是一个难以掌控的人，他可以从自己的经验里判断出来。他根本不记得有任何一节课那个男孩没有在课程中途打断老师的。通常Tony那么做是想对当前的课程进行吐槽—其余非通常情况下，他就是想吸引大家的注意力。

更不必说，Thor不怎么喜欢Tony。他甚至会说自己有点讨厌Tony，只是他更乐意将自己和学生之间的关系保持在一个模棱两可的范围之内。（某些时候—好吧，只有_个别_例子—他是有些偏心，但让我们放过这个话题。）

自从他很快和Steve成为了朋友，和这个快速发展的世界建立了一些复杂的科技联系，他知道了那位历史老师一开始也不喜欢Tony。然而源于一次机缘巧合，Steve因为误点了一封垃圾邮件致使笔记本电脑染上了病毒，然后Tony帮他修好了，于是他们的关系发展成为了点头之交以上真正友达以下。尽管那个时候Steve在给十一年级教课而Tony才刚刚入学。

现在他不太能确信他们两人之间到底发生了_什么_，但从Steve经常爆发的生气的咆哮中，他可以猜到他们处得不是很好（wasn't all peaches）。

（这个谚语用的正确吗？Thor不是很理解这些新兴词汇。在他年少的时候，无非就是"没关系"或者"有问题"，或者偶尔情感走到极端，就变成了"超级棒"。他现在也宁愿用这些词。_桃子_跟一个人目前的生活状态到底有毛线关系？）

无论如何，他不知道他的老师伙伴和他的学生去了哪里。他可以跟踪他们，但这里还有其他的事需要他去处理。

Loki背朝着他。Thor无法控制不去看着他，好奇心占据了他的大脑。他想知道Tony引发的这起事件是关于什么的。

几分钟之后，他看到黑发男孩从桌边站了起来开始收拾餐碟。"把那个扔掉。"他觉得他听到Loki对Darcy说。一个笔记本经过了他们两个人的手。这只能更加增强Thor的好奇心。

好像发生了一个短暂的争论，然后Loki转身大步流星地走向了垃圾桶。离他最近的那一个恰好就在Thor身边几英尺远。他克制着自己对那个学生说话的冲动。

他一直坚持到了午餐休息时间结束。学生们都陆续走出了餐厅去他们的柜子那里拿东西。Loki和Darcy是最晚离开的那一批中的一员，显然还在为了那个神秘的笔记本进行着斗争。当Loki走过他身边的时候，他还是忍不住问了："是Tony骚扰你的吗？"

Loki差点被吓得跳了起来，本来就粉扑扑的脸蛋红得更厉害了。"什么？"他问道。Darcy"特别"同情地拍了拍他的肩膀，走掉了。

"他站到了你的桌子上。我想他这么做都是因为你。"餐厅现在已经空荡荡的了。工作人员全在厨房里准备着明天午饭的食材，服务人员也不见踪影。

"你怎么知道他不是为了Darcy？"

"我听说他们的关系不是很好。"

Loki看起来难以置信的沮丧。Thor不清楚为什么他会被激发出这么强烈的情感，但看到他的脸呈现出如此不自然的红晕还是很好玩的。"我要回到我的桌子那里去了。"

"别，等等。"Thor在打住自己之前这句话就从他的嘴里蹦了出来。Loki的注意力又回到了他身上，他在心里诅咒自己怎么没有想想再行动。这真是一个坏习惯。"你还没有回答我的问题。"

他很担心，没有其他的。他只不过是关心他的学生，而且他真心的喜欢Loki。他们之间充满睿智的对话和他与其他学生之间的对话完全不同，带给他全新的感觉。在Loki上他的课之前，每一个工作日都没有什么值得特别期待的事。而现在，Thor发现自己开始期待起每天的第九节课，还为了上好课付出了更多的努力。

他关心Loki。仅此而已。

"关于Stark？"Thor点点头。"他做过的其他事比这件事更能证明他的愚蠢，相信我。"除了他的声音里一贯的吐槽成分，他似乎还有些…不确信。

"但是我有一点不敢相信，在我看到了今天的事发生之后。"Thor说。他看不出来这个年轻人有没有在说谎，他觉得如果他这么指出来会惹怒Loki。

"是的，你也知道，那个蠢货总是充满了惊喜。"Loki动了一下，眼睛飘向Thor身后的某样东西，然后视线又再度重合。"你找我就想说这个吗？"

"你的手肘怎么样了？"

"好多了。"

"很好。"

Loki抬起手碰了碰自己的手肘，指尖触到了依然贴在上面的创可贴。Thor猜测他应该有重新换过一个新的。"我要去上课了。"看起来Loki马上就要走了，所以Thor又一次让冲动控制了他的大脑。他握住了Loki的手腕。

他之后一定会后悔这么做过。

Loki瞟了一眼他的手，向后退了一步。他的脸上没有任何表情。Thor不知道他到底是感到惊讶，还是疑惑，还是被侮辱，或者每一种都有。

接下来的发生的几件事如同飞驰的火车窗外模糊的风景线条。Thor不确定率先倾身向前的是他还是Loki，也可能他们两个同时那么做了。但不管是以何种方式，有些事情发生了。他们的嘴唇贴合到了一起。这可能是Thor迄今为止的人生中最美好的时刻之一。

（不是他想要这件事听上去老套或者其他的什么。但真的就是这样。）

这件事只是一瞬间的。Loki是第一个打断吻的，可他依然站得离Thor很近，近到他可以看清Loki眼睛中的斑点和脸上的小小雀斑。

Loki也是第一个打破沉默的。"OK。"他说，声音仿佛是被迫发出来的。这次他真的向后退了，年少脆弱的样子是Thor从未见过的。

"OK。"Thor赞同地小声说道。他不知道什么是_OK_的。

Loki走出了餐厅。Thor禁不住思考他这次是不是真的走得太远，把一切都搞砸了。

* * *

Loki以前从来没有因为要去看牙医这么欢呼雀跃过。他在第八节课上课前十五分钟离开了学校，走之前还在对Darcy说谎，面对她无休无止的问题只说Odinson先生单纯要问问Tony的情况。

"恩…"Darcy若有所思地说。"搞不好他想推你们一把（ships you two）。"

不知道她这话是什么意思也不想知道，所以Loki没有问。

而现在他坐在他爸爸的汽车后座。虽然副驾驶座没有人，但他从来都不喜欢离他爸爸太近。

"我在想给你买一辆车。"Laufey开口到，通过后视镜看向他的儿子。

Loki兴致缺缺地瞟了他一眼。"我从来都不需要。"他正在想一些远比得到一辆车更重要的事。再说了，他喜欢走路。

"你走路不会累吗？"他们正驶进停车场。

"不会。"

"我只是觉得那样你会更方便。"Laufey找到了一个离大楼出口相对比较近的车位。"我下周末要工作，所以如果你妈妈不来接你去她那里，我觉得你可以自己开车过去。"

Loki一年前就拿到了驾证，而那时候他确实挺想要一辆车的。不过这是在他发现他妈妈已经和另一个男人约会之前的事了。前几天他爸爸说她要结婚了，终于将他拥有一个普通的完整的家庭的梦想彻底击碎。

随便吧，他告诉自己。他活到现在也没出过什么大事，今后也能继续如此。

（_是这样的吗？你以后真的没问题？_）

"你想怎么做就怎么做吧。"他对Laufey说，在引擎完全熄火之前就爬出了车子。

* * *

_给：__Loki Laufeyson_

_来自：【未知号码】_

_我们能谈谈吗？_

给：【未知号码】

来自：Loki

你是谁？

_给：__Loki Laufeyson_

_来自：【未知号码】_

_这有关系吗？_

给：【未知号码】

来自：Loki

你换号码了吗，Darcy？

_给：__Loki Laufeyson_

_来自：【未知号码】_

_啊啊好吧我决定无视你搅得我是一个女生的事实_

_给：__Loki Laufeyson_

_来自：【未知号码】_

_*__觉得_

_给：__Loki Laufeyson_

_来自：【未知号码】_

_在图书馆门前见我_

给：【未知号码】

来自：Loki

不。我建议你别给我发短信了。还有你怎么拿到我的号码的？

_给：__Loki Laufeyson_

_来自：【未知号码】_

_我可不能一边回答你一边不给你发短信，小亲亲。在那里见我，我会从你喜欢的那家店里给你买点布丁。_

_给：__Loki Laufeyson_

_来自：__Stark_

_五点整，行？_

* * *

Loki不知道到底是什么控制了他的思想让他决定去图书馆的。他一发现那个未知号码来自谁，他就应该—也想—立马删了那些短信，把那个号码加入黑名单，然后为了自己的人身安全换一个新号码。不过他觉得就算那么做Tony也能找到他的。这个家伙可以在他生日那天控制全校老师的笔记本电脑让他们一开机就能看到他的照片，只用一只手控制。也是这个家伙在工程课上的水平高出了同年级的人两个年级。

他也想过就别去了。上帝都数不清这里需要考虑的事情有多少。Tony只能让他更头痛（他确信明天一早他就会头痛的）。

图书馆的地理位置相对隐秘，这也表明Tony不会做什么出格的事—不会，他只有在拥有大批观众的时候才会那么做。

有布丁可以吃。

也是一个揍他的好机会。

四点半，他回到了家；四点五十，他准备去见Tony了，兜里揣着一部手机以备不时之需；五点，他走下了四节楼梯，觉得他办不到，重新上楼回到自己的房间；五点一刻，在深思熟虑之后，然后在自言自语之后，他又重新深思熟虑了一会儿，决定改了又改，最后还是出发了。

当他到达了图书馆，臭名远扬的Tony Stark已经坐在了前门台阶上，手里拿着一个外带的小盒子和一把勺子。他的另一只手里有一本书。他一直没有注意到Loki的存在，直到后者直直地站到他的面前清了清喉咙。

"你迟到了。"他说，将书翻过一页，抬起头责备地看了Loki一眼。"我以为你是守时的人。"

"我怀疑你对我的了解程度，Stark。"Loki说。

"嘛，我知道你喜欢布丁。顺带讲一句，它们现在就在这里，刚刚的协议里已经说好了。坐下吧，我又不准备吃了你或者干嘛。"

Loki照做了，离他隔了整整一英尺的距离。他把装布丁的盒子拿到自己手里，看向另一个男孩，思考着该说什么。

"吃呗。"Tony说，指了指勺子。"既然你迟到了，我就先吃了一杯。布丁真心很好吃，我今天才算是真正发现了。我完全能够理解你为什么对这种食物这么狂热了。"他低下头重新看起了书。

"这是为了什么，Stark？"Loki问道。他已经厌倦自己的疑问得不到回答，开始后悔没有最终选择呆在家里。"还有你是怎么知道我的手机号的？"

"我在这方面名声在外，你知道的。"Tony说，似乎有些小生气。"搞出你的号码稍微花了我一些功夫。显然没有多少人有你的号。我最后是从你的朋友Darcy那里问出来的。"

_叛徒。_"除了吃布丁和，"Loki稍微侧了侧身子，终于用眼角看清楚了Tony读的到底是什么书。"看_小猫咪_的图片，你把我叫到这里见面是想做什么？"

"怎么，你不喜欢猫？"Tony看上去受到了某种程度的冒犯，看着Loki的眼神也带上了戾气。他把书举起来，那一页上是一只虎斑猫正在玩一团毛线。"我以为你喜欢猫。"

"我以为你不在乎。"Loki直率地说。

"Darcy告诉了我很多事情。至于我是不是想听它们，我从来都不确定。"

Loki决定他等下一定要掐死Darcy。"回答我的问题，Stark。"

"你先叫我Tony。"

"_不要。_"Loki站起来，杯子里的布丁因为他握得太紧差点从容器里晃了出来。"不知出于何种原因，我一开始还真的觉得这次对话可能会有点水平，但我想我果然还是严重高估了你的能力。再见。"

"好吧，老天爷！别走。"Tony合上了书把它放到一边，双手举到空中。"我们来谈谈。"

Loki对他皱着眉，但还是重新坐了下来，比刚刚更谨慎。他瞟了眼天空，试着推测出当前的时间，等着Tony先开口。

"我只是想说我对于餐厅发生的事感到非常抱歉。"Tony说道，而这是Loki曾经认为自己永远都不可能活着听到的从他嘴里讲出来的话之一。"我想在放学的时候告诉你的，但是你不在学校。"

"我有一个预约。"Loki淡淡地说，差点就没保持住冷静的语调。"对于你的道歉，如果你用你的生命起誓你以后都不再跟我讲话了，我会欣然接受的。"

"你真的那么恨我？"Tony一边问一边郁闷地撅起嘴。"我觉得你是在努力成为我今后死亡的根由。但我必须承认，你是我为数不多的欣赏的人中的一个。"

"没错，"Loki懒洋洋地拖着长调。"我还是一个挪威神。"

"我还想谢谢你。"这是Loki从未想到会从Tony那里听到的另一句话。他竟然开始对这个男孩产生了些许真正的尊敬，这让他害怕。

"因为_什么_？"

"因为你忍受了我这么长时间。好像有，多久了？一年？这一年里面—"

Loki阴沉地咕哝道："比那长多了。"

"—你没有对我做过任何后果严重的事。如果我可以这么说的话，你甚至完美地表演了让我心中的小小情愫萌发的人。"

恩，关于对他的尊敬？重新归零。"我不知道我现在是该揍你，还是离开，还是揍了你再离开。"

"都不该。"

"你有十秒钟的时间说服我。"

"哦哦，小坏蛋。"Tony高声笑起来，Loki用力地用手肘打了他一下。"我是在尝试用一种隐晦曲折的方式完成一件事，我觉得你可以坚持最长时间，而不会最终突然爆发还给我下达一个禁令。"

Loki挑眉："也就是说，你利用了我？"

"你那么解释的话听上去就挺刻薄的了。"好像这个想法不刻薄一样的。"不过我真的不想对你造成冒犯。你实际上非常有魅力，这也让我的计划可以进展得更顺利。"

"那么说到底，"Loki努力不让自己的脸上泛起红色。"你的计划是什么？"

说到这里，Tony朝Loki的方向移近了一些，这个举动让Loki愣在了那里。"我想看看另一个人对这件事的反应。"他说道，降低了声音。

所有的事一下子都能说通了。为什么Loki那天会在面包房偶遇Tony和Rogers先生；为什么Tony一直纠缠着自己；为什么餐厅事件发生的早些时候他显得那么满足高兴。

"你和Rogers先生。"Loki开口，突然不知该怎么说话了，因为他现在在这里，发现有另一个人很可能处在与自己跟Odinson先生同样的境遇里。"你们…"

Tony笑了，大白牙全都露了出来，然后把衬衣领往下拉了一点，露出了锁骨处的一个小小的淤痕。一个吻痕。"他真的很生气。"他开心地说。

"所以你利用了我。"Loki又重复了一遍。

"你也生气了？请千万别这么做。"他把手搭在Loki的肩膀上。"你估计在想我的存在就是为了让你的生活变成活地狱，但是如果给我另一个人生，一个没有完美人格的Steve Rogers的人生，我会考虑和你约会的。"

"在另一个人生里，我可能是一只癞蛤蟆。"Loki阴沉地说。"还有你在我旁边的时候能不能不要直接叫我们历史老师的名字。"

"你真是毁了这个时刻。"Tony假模假样地失望地叹了口气，放下了手。"听着，我试着想传达给你的是，这些并不全是虚假的，所以如果你喜欢用那种方式来想这件事，你至少可以放心我不会认为你不是一个正常人。我现在完全可以抛弃这个略显纠结的想法，只需要对你和Odinson先生表达祝福，然后优雅地离开。"他站了起来。

"等等—这跟Odinson先生有什么关系？"刚才的话突然让Loki心跳加速。可能他说的不是那方面的事，Loki自我安慰道。可能只是他反应过度了。

"啊，是的。"Tony随意地挥了挥手。"你看，我一开始接近你是想找出你是不是秘密地在和Thor进行交往，因为Steve对，你知道的，我们的关系很抓狂。我想如果我可以让他相信并不是仅仅只有我们俩是这样，他会多一点自信。但后来Steve问了Thor，告诉我你们两个没有在一起。所以我决定转变策略，采用激将法让他嫉妒。"

他说得也太轻巧了点，好像这个话题是每个人都可以在午饭时讨论的。Loki四处张望了一下，确保周围没有人在偷听。"然后？"他问，喉咙莫名的有点干。

"放学后我到Steve的办公室去找他，但是我走进去的时候Thor已经在那里了。然后一切似乎都明朗了，我也发现你那天吻了Thor。Steve真是轻松了很多，至少我们再也不是唯一的一对了。所以我决定应该向你道歉。"

Loki瞪着他—他知道了？还有从什么时候开始他开始叫老师们的名字了？

"不过这件事只有我们四个知道，再多的话也就是Darcy了。所以我们会保守你的秘密的，不管你最后有没有跟Thor在一起。"Tony耸耸肩，又平淡地补充道。"至少，只要我知道你会保守住_我的_秘密。"

Loki难以置信地睁大了眼："你在威胁我？"

"说真的，为什么你总让我觉得我是一个比我个人认为的刻薄得多的人？我只不过是在跟你协商。"

如果另一方没办法做出其他选择，这还叫协商吗？"我会闭紧我的嘴巴的。"Loki妥协了，咬着牙忿忿地说道。Tony Stark这家伙真有能耐，前一秒还给他吃糖，下一秒就来敲诈了。

"很好。"Tony又一次露出了他的大白牙，强迫性地握住Loki的手。"这次谈话非常让我满意，不过很不幸过会儿我家有客人来访。"

Loki不想知道那个人是谁。"好的。"他说，不知道还可以讲些什么。刚过去的十五分钟太过超现实了。他们真的有谈过话吗？关于…

"你需要我开车送你吗？"

"不用，我走路。"

Tony挑起眉毛，却没有多说。"那好，明天见。"他开始走向他停车的地方。"还有记住了！"他在跨进车门前转过头喊道。"别告诉任何人！"他把两只手指贴在唇上，假装给了个飞吻，然后坐进车里开车离开了。

Loki只能强迫自己从台阶上站起来。_就好像我不知道似的，_他暗暗叹气。

他刚准备出发回家，突然发现Tony把那本关于猫的书落下了。

图书馆现在关门了，Stark也走了很久了。

他捡起书，踏上了回家的路。

他确实喜欢猫。


	10. x An Infinitude of Primes

**x. An Infinitude of Primes****（无限的质数）**

_宽大厚实的手抚摸着他光滑的胸膛，每一寸肌肤如同被唤醒了一般颤动着。__Loki__无法抑制住自己响亮的呻吟声。他的背后现在是一排书架。他们两人之间的距离近的不可思议，__Loki__禁不住弓起了背。金发男人庞大的身躯紧紧贴着他相对弱小的身体。_

_"哦。"他小声说道，呼吸已然不顺畅，却包含了更多的渴求欲。头发因为汗水湿湿地贴在颈部，手指试图抓住更多的书以保持稳定。"哦，哦。"_

_"叫我的名字。"双手包住他的大腿，相信明天一早就能看到上面的淤青。_

_Loki__想都没想就回应道："__Thor__。"声音像只小猫。他感到另一个男人的臀部猛然抬了起来，下意识地将更多的重量压到那个人身上。无意识的呻吟源源不断地从唇角溢出，恳求得到更多的宠爱，然而__Thor__的速度依然没有变化。"我不是玻璃人。"他成功地让自己完整地讲出了这句话，然后低下头吮吸着__Thor__的颈窝。_

_这个动作产生的效果几乎是一瞬间的。__Thor__的臀部开始移动，一下，两下，直到__Loki__听到了他低沉的吼声，抽插的速度快得几乎带有暴力性质，但是感觉太美妙。_

_Loki__胃部深处一个隐形的开关突然被按下，他张开嘴尖叫起来—_

* * *

_给：贱人_

_来自：__Darcy_

_生病了今天来不了学校，帮我记下作业？_

给：不能正确拼写的人

来自:Loki

哦，一开始就给我大利好的消息啊。

_给：贱人_

_来自：__Darcy_

_:(__给我记作业，要不然我就故意当着你的面打喷嚏然后把细菌传染给你。_

给：不能正确拼写的人

来自：Loki

你不会的。

_给：贱人_

_来自：__Darcy_

_试试看啊。_

* * *

Loki没有注意到静静躺在厨房流理台上的汽车钥匙，直到他舒舒服服地洗了一个长时间的冷水澡，换好了衣服然后走下楼梯。他的第一反应是Laufey把他自己的车钥匙忘在这里了，但他去看了下主卧室发现他和继母都不在。（和平时一样。）

他捧着马克杯喝了一口可可，谨慎地盯着钥匙。

"我不是告诉过他我不需要嘛。"他对着马克杯说道，然后喝完了里面剩下的液体。

窗帘没有拉严，Loki在转身的时候透过窗户瞥见了停车道上那辆崭新的车。他从来就没有对汽车感兴趣过，虽然跟他同年级的一些人对此相当着迷，所以他也就知道这部车是银色的折篷车。

想着他总要去学校的，他最终还是走到台子边拿起钥匙，走出了家门。他把背包扔到副驾驶座上，然后爬进了车里。

他以前不是没有开过车—他有驾照，也开过他爸的车一段时间—但这种感觉依然很陌生。他把钥匙插进孔里旋转了一下，点燃了引擎。

嘛，至少他以后不用那么早起床了。

他开着车驶进学校停车场的瞬间，他就能感觉到投射到他身上的目光。Loki坚决地忽略掉那些人，集中精力寻找一个相对靠近前门的停车位。当他停好车走出车门，他感觉到比刚才更多的视线落向他。他猜想今天就是名为"超过十个人同时看向Loki Laufeyson"的日子。

不得不说这种感觉还算不错，但更多的是不舒服。还有心烦。Loki对每一个呆呆地看着他的人都怒目相向。在他要走上台阶的时候，人们似乎才终于回过神来，纷纷给他让开一条路。

"不错嘛，Laufeyson。"他刚一踏进大厅就听到了某个熟悉的声音。Tony走到他身边，轻松地跟上了步伐。"非常好。"

Loki冷冷地甩给Tony一个眼神："我应该认为自己被赞美了？"

"我就是这么想的。"

Loki没有任何感谢他的意思，在他的柜子前停了下来。他输入密码打开了柜门，没有摔到另一个男孩的脸但故意停到离他的脸一寸远的地方。

"好吧好吧，不是赞美。我知道了。"Tony耸耸肩，伸手随便从Loki的柜子里抓出一本书，百无聊赖地翻阅了一下："哇哦，我们的小Loki难不成被一匹马重重地踢到了头？"

"还给我！"Loki抢回那本挪威神话书恶狠狠地瞪着Tony。他把书扔回到柜子里，继续从书包里那东西出来。"话说你为什么会在这里？我以为你和Clint还有Natasha在一起。"

"Clint出去度假了还是其他类似的什么，也就说小辣椒暂时成为了Nat最亲近的朋友，还说明我不能一直跟她们呆在一起玩，否则我就会成为女性生理周期的专家。"

"我不需要知道那种东西。为什么你不去，额，Rogers先生那里？"

"去不了。他生病了躺在家里。哎，看来我们需要找些无聊的事情打发今天了。"

Loki一边从书包里拿出最后一个纸夹一边不满地咕哝了一声。Tony简直就像另一个Darcy，只是更毒舌罢了。"你就没有其他朋友吗？"他郁闷地说。

Tony眨了眨眼。"恩，是啊。"他慢吞吞地说。"所以我在这里，跟你聊天。"

Loki关上柜门的手停在了中点。他小心翼翼地扭过头看着Tony，可那个人的眼睛已经飘向了他身后的某个东西。

"不管怎么说，"Tony继续道，视线又回归过来，看着Loki略微疑惑的眼睛。"你应该去还掉那本书了。借书截止期到今天。"

Loki挖出那本书，夹在腋下，然后关上了柜门。

"我要在上课前去找点吃的。"Tony微微点下头。"待会儿见。"然后他离开了，和他出现一样迅速快捷。

_朋友_，Loki转身独自走向了图书馆，脑子里反复浮现出这个词。他不是一个星期前还在同自己争论着到底要不要在Tony Stark睡觉的时候把他阉了吗？结果现在他们就成…_朋友_了？

仅仅因为他们保守同样的秘密并不代表他们就是朋友。相反的，这应该让他们更加不想见到对方才对。可显而易见Stark有他自己的小算盘，把这个小炸弹扔给Loki，使他不得不害怕起内心对另一个男孩与日俱增的好感。

可能他下一秒就会接受他们两人建立起的新关系，也可能不会—Loki大概永远都找不到答案，因为他前脚刚踏进图书馆的门，他就知道Stark同他聊天时看向他身后的到底是什么。

是Odinson先生，他也在图书馆。

Loki只在老师走过两排书架中间时瞟见了他一眼，但这点时间足够他认出那个男人了。很显然，Odinson先生也认出了自己的学生。

Loki敢保证他们的视线相交了，就在他消失在另一排书架后面之前。当Loki意识到他的老师很有可能从后面过来，他惊慌了，迅速地把自己埋在了放杂志的书架后，紧紧地靠着架子。

"我要杀了他。"他压着呼吸说道，内心向着幻想出来的Tony Stark千百遍地火烤、扇耳光、掐脖子，以及绝大部分的，_斩首示众_。"那个可恶的小—"

"Loki？"

Loki惊悚地吸进一口气，把书牢牢地抱在胸前，疯了似的窜到了旁边的书架那里。他努力克制住自己，试着去听任何正在接近他的方位的脚步声，然而剧烈跳动的心脏让这件事几乎无法完成。

在仿佛度过了无尽的时间之后（实际上也就两分钟），他慢慢地从书架后探出脑袋，眼睛飞快地扫视着周围，寻找着某个金色头发的男人。他不在。Loki长出了一口气，直起身子整理着情绪。

"你在看什么？"他朝着一个盯着他的一年级新生不客气地说道，迅速地转身走向了图书馆的柜台。把书放到还书处的前一秒，他翻到了最后一面检查了一下借阅卡。上面盖的印章告诉他离还书的截止日期还有一个星期。

换句话说，Tony骗了他。

他脑海中的Tony Stark影像被一辆轰隆隆驶过的卡车碾碎了。

Loki叹了口气，准备离开—

—然后几乎被吓傻。

"Loki。"站在他面前的是一个气喘吁吁的Odinson先生。

从现在这个距离，Loki可以看到对方瞳仁里每一寸蓝色，这让他想起了自己的梦境。梦里面这双眼睛水雾朦胧—

_不是这个时间_，他告诉自己。"早上好。"他结结巴巴地说。

"我以为我刚刚看见你进来了…"Odinson先生嘟囔着。然后他好像才发现他们在公共区域，他拉着Loki躲进了神话故事书架旁边的走廊里。Loki绞着手指，明显感到焦虑。"我…我想和你谈谈关于…昨天的那件事。"

Loki的呼吸一下变紧了，眼睛不自觉地瞟向了右边。他们现在身处图书馆的最深处，一转过这个书架就是出口。如果他速度足够快…

"拜托了，Loki，听我说。"双手搭上了他的肩膀，Loki已经不能动了。他又想到了那个梦，事情发生的环境背景同当前一模一样，他们的姿势也一模一样，也是他被Odinson先生固定在书架前。他的脸瞬间烧了起来。

他抬起头看着老师，眼睛因为恐惧瞪得大大的。

"你不知道我有多后悔昨天做了那样的事。"Odinson先生的声音有些沙哑。他的眼睛盛满了恳切。"如果你现在鄙视，甚至是恨我，我都不会感到意外—因为说实话，我已经开始恨自己了—但我真的希望你能知道我很抱歉。过去的日子我都成功地压抑了自己的欲望，但我不明白昨天到底是怎么—"

"过去？"Loki插了进来。他短暂地闭上了眼睛，尝试想清楚这句话里面的隐含意味，然后又重新睁开。"过去…是什么意思？"他隐约能猜出来，却不愿意过早地拥有不切实际的希望。

Odinson先生目不转睛地看着他："如果我说了你会跑掉吗？"

Loki做了个深呼吸。"我希望不会。"他真的这么希望。

"那好吧，Laufeyson先生。"Odinson先生的眼睛因为一个（一点都不好笑？）微笑弯了起来。"我对你的重视…远超过一个老师对学生应该有的重视。"

这句话重重地落在了Loki的心里。他几乎就要失去平衡，不过幸运的是他抓住了身后的架子。"你…什么？"他的脑子被两个选项占满：接连不断地抛出各种问题，或者就让它自然冷却。前一个，Loki做出这个决定，然后下一秒从他嘴里冒出来的就是："_为什么？_"

没错，为什么？为什么是他？为什么是竹竿一样高高瘦瘦的、不善与人交际的、老是说谎骗人的、不值得给予信任的_Loki_？

"为什么_不是_你？"Odinson先生问道，表示出真正的好奇。他没有等他的答案，而是突然轻声笑了出来，摇了摇头。"无所谓了。把昨天那件事和今天我们的谈话都忘掉吧。快回到主教室去，要不然你要被记为缺席了。

他转身准备离开，准备（就像Loki的妈妈一样）假装Loki十几年的人生里最美好的事根本没发生一般走出去。那么很好，Loki绝对会成全他的。

他一把抓住那条傻兮兮的条纹领带，把那个男人拉回来，吻住了他。

前几秒Odinson先生什么都没说什么都没做，但Loki感觉到一只温暖的手最终贴在了他的脖子上。他在回吻。

Loki还没有彻底享受进去这个吻就结束了。这次是Odinson先生拉开距离的，虽然并没有拉开很远，依然抵着Loki的额头。"我们需要谈谈这件事。"他说，声音很严肃然而眼神很温柔。"我们需要决定一些东西。"

"我知道。"Loki点头。他的手依然紧紧抓着Odinson先生的领带。

"不过第一个决定，"拇指轻轻抚摩着Loki的下巴。"只要我们俩呆在一起，你就要叫我Thor。"

Loki太过开心以至于笑得脸颊痛。

* * *

Thor想象不出还会有哪次会面比这次更美妙了。_如果他们可以做那种事就会更美妙了…_他想到，但马上就打断了这个想法。他还身在学校。

"什么事让你这么开心？"Steve问，在Thor午餐时间走过他身边时看上去有些关心。

"我可能晚点会告诉你，兄弟。"Thor回答—他不想未经Loki的允许就把他们的事公之于众。_特别是_未经Loki的允许。

他有一种Steve已经知道了的感觉，但他还是关上了教室门，没有去纠结这个问题。

他刚变成独处状态手机就震动了。Thor把手机从口袋里拿出来瞟了一眼来电人，略微有些惊讶。铃声响到第三遍，他接通了："爸？"

"下午好，Thor。既然你接电话了，我想我应该没有打断你的课程？"

Thor笑了，懒懒地摸了摸下巴："没有，爸。但是你不是应该忙着准备婚礼吗？"

"这是几个月前的事了，儿子。"他的爸爸责备道。"另外，你的准继母似乎特别热衷于事事亲力亲为。总之，我有件更重要的事想和你商量。"

Thor走到黑板前开始擦上面的粉笔迹。"什么事？"他一边擦一边问。

"你的继母—你记得他有个儿子的，对吧？"

她以前只提到过这个儿子一两次。他点了点头，然后想起来没人看的见："恩，记得。"

"她让她的儿子这个周末住到我们这边来，想问问你周六晚上能不能和他们一起吃晚饭。她想正式介绍你们两个认识，毕竟你们迟早要成为继兄弟的。"

她的儿子和她的前夫一直都是一个很敏感的话题，Thor以前也没有过问，他不想窥测太多。她想介绍双方的儿子互相认识，Thor把这个当成一件不错的事。说不定他们的关系会更亲近。而且Thor一直以来都想要一个兄弟，无论有没有血缘关系。

有人敲了敲教室门，Thor扭头瞥见了正走过来上课的学生们。"我要上课了，你可以告诉她我会去的。"他说道，一面对教室外的学生做了个稍等片刻的动作。"那么我们周六见。"

"希望你接下来的课都顺利，Thor。"爸爸说道，挂断了电话。

周五是教学研讨日，肯定有文字报告需要写，但他能够当天就完成。

_那就是周六晚上了，_他想着，然后打开门迎接他的学生进来。


	11. xi A Study in Scarlet

**xi. A Study in Scarlet****（血字的研究）**

当Loki准备去上那天最后一节课的时候，他能感觉到内心五味陈杂，而其中占绝对主导的是兴奋。（这对他来说是个奇迹。他刚刚收到通知说他们明天的体能教育课将开始进行游泳训练。真有趣。）

"_某人_很开心嘛。"Tony一边说一边戳了一下Loki的肩膀，今天不知道第几次神奇地出现在了他的身边。

"上课去。"Loki命令道，毕竟他还没有因为早上的事完全原谅Stark。即使最后的结局_确实_比他预想的好得多。"趁我还没有灭了你。"

"我永远都听不厌你的这些恐怖的死亡威胁。"Tony把手臂挂在Loki肩膀上，对于周围其他人异样的眼光视而不见。"那么，和Th—啊，Odinson先生有些小谈话咯？听说你今天早上碰到他了。"

"为什么？啊是的，实际上是一个巧合。"Loki甜腻腻地说。"我碰巧在图书馆撞见他，正如你完全了解的那样，我去归还一本根本_不是今天截止_—"

"是的是的，不用谢。"Tony拍了拍他的肩，嘴巴咧得大大的笑着。"你最好接受你刚才对我的提议赶去上课吧。O先生好像不太愉快了。"

Loki几乎是一瞬间抬起了头，眼睛望向英语教室。几秒钟之后，他才意识到自己以后不能再这么容易受骗了。"我恨你。"他把这句话甩给另一个男生。通常情况下他的侮辱性语言都是富有创造性的，但他已经懒得花脑筋在侮辱Tony身上了。更何况Loki已经威胁过要夺走Tony的造人能力了。还有比这更糟糕的么？

"去吧，快。"Tony把Loki推向了教室的方向。

Loki停在了门口，教室里满是嗡嗡的讲话声。离正式打铃上课还有两分钟。"你不去上课么？"他看到Tony开始慢慢地晃向楼梯那里，路过了历史教室但是没进去，简单地问道。

"不去。"黑发男孩轻松地朝他挥挥手。

反正Stark就是固执到几乎没办法使他相信任何事（而且Rogers先生的性格也挺让人难以忍受的），Loki这么想着，走进了Odinson先生的教室。

虽然和他同班的人基本都到齐了，但是最后一排的位置还是空着的。Odinson先生正忙着在黑板上写板书。Loki没有让他注意到自己，溜到了后面。

他刚坐定，Odinson先生就转过身面向全班。"下午好！"声音真响。所有的谈话声都隐没了。有几个学生回应了他。

那双的明亮的蓝色眼睛扫视了整个班级，看着谁出席了，又有谁缺席了。Loki觉得他的目光停留在自己身上的时候有点过长。然后他保持着轻松的微笑，开始了今天的课程："如果你们可以把注意力集中到黑板上…"

不消说，Loki的注意力肯定_不在_黑板上。

从今以后事情就会这样发展了？Odinson先生—_Thor_—看起来可以比较容易地假装一切同往常一样。Loki往自己的椅子里缩了整整五英寸，眼睛紧张地瞟向周围，生怕有人会突然站起来告发他盯着他们老师的臀部太长时间。

以前，他仅仅担心有人会发现他对英语老师有什么想法。而现在，_现在_他担心有人发现他_和_英语老师之间有什么事情。

"Laufeyson先生？"

Loki差不多是从椅子上面蹦起来的。Odinson先生站在教室前方，带着充满期待的表情，还有一两个学生随意地转过头看了他一眼。没有一个人看起来有疑心，除了Odinson先生的眼睛里似乎有些顽皮的色彩。

"是的？"Loki小声说道。

"我不认为你的课桌能给你更多关于文学写作的有效建议？"

Loki觉得自己脸红了。他伸着脖子试着去看黑板上写的东西。"拥有庞大的词汇量，"他说。"尽量让自己的文字看上去睿智。"

他不假思索地说出了这个答案。他觉得这对一个想成为更二的二货的人来说是一个好建议。

但Thor只是双臂抱胸，表情看起来是在思考。"说得更详细一点。"

"那么我想如果你想象一下某个人知道他们正在做的事情，你可能会理解。"Loki调整了一下坐姿，一边想着他们怎么还没有往下面进行。"对于我们大多数人来说，我们潜在的本性都是渴望被别人告知应该做什么。但要是一个人都没办法讲清楚自己的话，又怎么能让别人听他的？"

"你似乎很了解这方面的事，Loki。"

_没有，真没有。_"我…读过一些书。"

"很好。那我想你不会介意做一个口头陈述来证明你这个观点的正确性吧。"

"我—等等，啥？"他坐直了身子，瞪大双眼。

"就这样。"Thor自言自语，转过身走回黑板。"你不用参加这门课的期末考试，这个陈述就用来考查你对于公众演讲和词汇运用这两方面概念的理解，并且替代你的期末考试成绩。"

"我没有—"

"你有两周的准备时间。"已经没有讨价还价的余地了。一个坐在前排的学生举起了手。"Thomas？"

"我也能做一个口头陈述吗，先生？"

"恐怕我们只有时间给一个人做。不过我相信你能在考试中取得好成绩的。"

然后课程就继续进行下去了。

Loki等着下课，一边在课桌上无聊地画着没有意义的记号。可能他高估了他的老师保持平常心的能力。如果那个所谓的陈述没有显示出他的偏爱，他不知道还有什么可以了。

下课铃响起，大家都收拾书包离开了教室。Loki从经过他身边的人那里收到了各式各样的目光。从嫉妒（_凭什么就你有特殊待遇？_）到同情（_哦，那个太烂了_）到欣慰（_至少那个人不是我_）。当教室空下来了，Thor告诉最后一个离开的男生关上门，Loki站了起来，走到前面。

"那是什么？"他气冲冲地问，脸颊再次违背意志地红了起来。"你说过如果我能补齐今年我落下的所有课程而且通过了期末考试，我们不用浪费其他时间的！"

"正是如此。"Thor眨了下眼，却只能让Loki更加疑惑。"准备一个陈述不是比准备考试更容易吗？这样的话你也不用担心太多。你要做的就是选择一个话题，然后提出令人信服的论点。"他笑着，把一截粉笔扔进粉笔盒里。"这么说你明白了吗？"

Loki叹着气，推着一张桌子靠向Thor的办公桌。他坐了下来，肩膀耷拉着。"我猜我懂了。"

"我还很乐意告诉你因为我们学校有些长得不太好看器材，这足够给你一些形式的惩罚了。"

Loki抬眼看向老师。"那你又会怎么做？"他带着挑衅意味问道，因为一，他依然对于那个陈述感到略微心烦；二，Thor声音里的权威性和他话里面的暗示带给他的不仅仅只有战栗感。说实话，他只不过在桌子上留下了一个浅浅的划痕，但他决定还是不要把这件事大声说出来了。

Thor走了两步，停在了他身边，蹲了下来，一只宽大的手贴上他的颈窝。"你不想知道吗？"Thor在Loki耳边低语道，嘴唇扫过他的脸颊。

"非要说的话，我很想。"Loki懒洋洋地说，然后拉着Thor的衣领牵过来，展示给他一个_正确的_吻是什么样的。让他高兴的，这个动作带来的反应是迅速的。Thor不断地靠近他的身体，Loki的背紧紧地靠在椅子的金属扶手上。Loki先推开了对方，氧气的缺失让他有点头重脚轻了。"我们今天真的要读《罗密欧与朱丽叶》吗？"

"这部戏剧写于什么时候？"颈部的手移向他的下巴。

"十六世纪九十年代。"

"罗密欧在哪里与朱丽叶邂逅，又是谁说服他先离开的？"他感到拇指在他的脸颊上轻轻地画着圈。

"在凯普莱特主持的一场活动里相遇的。是班伏里奥说服罗密欧离开。"

"很好。"手指温柔地把玩着他的头发，鼓励地顺了顺毛。"根据罗密欧的话，朱丽叶照亮了他的世界，就像…"

"像太阳，"Loki补充完这句话，闭上了眼。"早晨的太阳。"

"什么事驱使了罗密欧谋杀提伯尔特？"

"他杀了默库肖。Thor，我不知道你这么做的—"

"为什么罗密欧最后自杀了？"

"约翰修士的信件来得太迟，所以他觉得朱丽叶已经死了，便在她的坟墓里结束了自己的生命。"

"这部戏剧的中心思想？"

"多点耐心？"已经不耐烦了，Loki用双臂环住Thor的肩膀，再次吻上了他。Thor的舌尖轻刷着他的下唇，乞求着进入。Loki想都没想就同意了。

发间的手指加强了力道，有一声呻吟—Loki意识到是自己发出来的。

然后突然间，他的手臂就空了。

"除去最后一道题的答案，我相信你可以高分过关了。"Thor在Loki还没反应过来的时候退后，Loki则迷惑地坐在座位上，嘴唇依然是湿润的，眼睑半阖。"现在，我有一个更好的点子来度过这个下午。"他整理着衣领，捋平上面的褶皱，重新调整了一下领带。他笑着看向Loki，伸出一只手。"快点，带上你的书，我们很有可能不回来了。"

Loki不情愿地听从了他的话，站起身来的时候还绊了一下。他们的迷你课后辅导成功地让他的脑内大部分神经短路了。他的腿就和果冻一样软软的撑不住身体。"我们要去哪里？"他跟着Thor走出教室，找回了魂儿，手里拿着书问道。走廊里空荡荡的，但Loki依然不可控制地四处张望，确保没人在偷听他们的谈话。

"放松，Loki。"Thor把手放在他的肩膀上捏了捏。"可以这么说，"他陪Loki走到储物柜那里，"我们要去进行一场实地考察。"


	12. xii Addition

**xii. Addition****（附加物）**

_给：贱人_

_来自：__Darcy_

_你能过来一下下下麽_

_给：贱人_

_来自：__Darcy_

_保证不会对你打喷嚏传染你细菌啦_

_给：贱人_

_来自：__Darcy_

_郑重宣誓_

_给：贱人_

_来自：__Darcy_

_Lokiiiiii_

* * *

"我今天是开车来学校的。"Loki对Thor说道，后者拿着他的包甩到了自己的那辆道奇锋哲的座位上。这辆红色的车看上去还像崭新的，在停车场沉闷的背景色烘托下显得格外吸引眼球。

"真的？我总是见你走路上下学。"车门打开至一半，Thor的眉毛因为思考扭在一起。

"以前是，但我爸觉得我从今天开始可以拥有属于自己的车了。"Loki耸耸肩，然后想到Thor可能会想多，又补充道。"我不介意把车留在这里留一晚上，明天一早再走过来。"过去三年他都这么过来了，多走一天也不会掉块肉。而且那么做他还会更开心，如果这意味着他可以去体验这次所谓的"实地考察"。

"你不需要，Loki！"Thor摇着头，态度看上去很坚决。他脸上担心的神色虽然是真诚的，却几乎令年轻的那位大笑出来。"我会开车送你的。"

Loki挑起眉毛："可否为我解释一下？"他慢吞吞地说。

老师脸上的担忧消退了，取而代之的是他一贯的微笑，会在他的眼角形成细小笑纹的那种（不是Loki故意要注意到这个不相关的细节）。"我明天早上会开车送你上学。"他说，拉起Loki的手温柔地带着他进到副驾驶座。"你就把你的车留在这里，我今天晚上也会开车送你回家。"等到Loki坐定了，他把车门关好，绕到了另一端，可是Loki还是听到他后面的那句话："我肯定我们不到很晚是回不来的…"

Loki看着Thor坐到驾驶座上，点燃了引擎。Loki系好安全带问道："其他人不会问乱七八糟的问题吗？我是说，他们并不是每天都能看到学生从老师的车里爬出来…"

Thor把手臂绕到Loki的椅背，转过头确保身后没有其他的车。"我们会早点到。如果别人开始怀疑了，我们也只用说我是在给你恶补课程以防你没办法通过期末考试。不过，"他停了一下，看了Loki一眼。"我想不通为什么他们需要关心。这又不是他们的事。"

"才没有这么简单。"Loki的肩膀往下塌了一点。无意义地挥动着手做着各种手势，他试图把自己的想法组织成语言，但是发现做不到。于是所有的话都转变成一个问题："你不怕吗？"

"哈，当然怕。"Thor干巴巴地笑了一声，一只手握住方向盘，另一只手松了松套在脖子上的领带。"但是我们两个人里面你的情绪波动更为厉害，所以我尽量不表现出来。"

Loki完全不知道该怎么回应。

"一切都会好的，Loki。"Thor柔声安抚道。他捏了捏Loki的上臂，试图轻松地解决这件事。"我们都是成年人了，你18岁，我25岁。而且除此之外，到明年我就不会是你的老师了—或者说，不再是一名老师。"Loki瞬间警觉地坐直了身子，准备好要发表一些抗议了，然而Thor只是抬起手阻止他，继续自己的话。

"我爸经营着一家公司，我迟早有一天要接管的。"不知道是不是Loki的幻觉，他似乎看到Thor握住方向盘的手的指关节有些微微泛白。"我不适合经商。虽然教书育人也不是完全没有不利因素的，但自从我发现他准备再婚了，我开始重新考虑起这件事—而且现在我和你在一起，也是时候说我已经做好决定了。"

"所以就这样吧。这是我能计划到的最长远的未来了，也就是这样，你不需要太担心。"

沉默笼罩了他们俩，Loki努力去消化理解他刚刚吸收的全部信息。他张开嘴想要说些什么，又闭上了。然后又张开。如此反复了五次，话语破口而出，声音比平时高了一个八度："你疯了吗？"

Thor似乎受到了某种程度的冒犯。Loki急匆匆地改正到："啊，等等，我想说—我不是想让那句话听起来是在冒犯你，不要那么想，我只是…"他又闭上了嘴，因为羞愧红了脸。

"你只是…？"Thor耐心地催促他。

"这只是你教书的第一年，不是吗？"Loki不敢多嘴了。他低下头看着自己的膝盖，自己的手缠绕在一起的景象突然间变得非常有趣。"你根本不需要为了…_我们_，做这么多事。"他暂停了，重重地呼出一口气。"我甚至还不知道这个'_我们_'目前到底指的是什么。我发现自己很难定义我们之间的关系。我一直挣扎着不把你当成Odinson先生去看待，而且我持续不断的梦里面—"

_闭嘴，趁现在这个坟还没深到可以放进你的棺材。_

（他不确定这个声音是Darcy的还是Tony的。）

"我想说的是，你真的准备好为了某些你都不清楚能获得美好结局的事而去做所有的_这些_吗…？"

Thor瞟了Loki一眼，混合了好多种复杂的情感在里面。有两种情感Loki看得很明显，其中一种是受伤。_你这个大傻__X_，他脑后的声音又响了起来。没错了，是Darcy。

然而另一种情感是自信，是坚定的决心—当Thor握住他的手，他们的手指紧紧相扣，Loki几乎觉得自己已经…不会被任何人击败。这是一种陌生却令他满足的感觉。

"你奇怪地成熟，"Thor安静地说，听上去下一秒就会笑出来了。"我想我们会好好的。"

Loki想要举出更多的反驳（_但是如果不会该怎么办？如果你要搬家该怎么办？如果我们的关系被人发现了该怎么办？_），可Thor只是抬起Loki的手，吻了吻他的指节。_这不公平_，Loki想，因为这只能更让他相信这件事的正确性。

* * *

他们最终到达的目的地是邻近的镇子，车停在了一家陌生的戏院前，_俄尔弗剧院_几个已经略有破损的大字依然骄傲地站在空中。"话剧？"Loki看着Thor锁好车，一边跟着他走向入口一边好奇地问，即将走进去之前总算注意到了显示屏上打出的_《罗密欧与朱丽叶》_。

"这适合于你当前的学习。"Thor温柔地说。"而且很好看。"好吧，他只是这么_希望_。"_还有_，在这里没有人知道我们俩是谁，所以你不需要保持你的偏执。"他微笑着，嘲讽般地捅了捅Loki的手肘。

"什么偏执？"Loki有点不爽，半防御式的双臂抱住自己。

Thor轻声笑着，一只手环住Loki的腰把他拉过来靠近自己，这样他们的身体就可以舒服地契合在一起。他们就这样一直走到了售票窗口，Thor不顾Loki的抗议买了两张票，即便后者一再强调自己有钱买自己的票（顺便讲一下，关于这点，Thor的回答是他想把Loki带到这里来约会，这句话完美地堵上了Loki的嘴，他的脸上还有深深的红晕）。

在他们进入会场前，Loki拿出他的手机，看到十条来自Darcy的未读信息。他心里想着晚点再向她道歉，然后关掉手机重新放回口袋，走回了Thor的旁边。

话剧持续了两个半小时。Loki的注意力分散了好几回，这是不可否认的，但根据他对自己的辩护，那些场景令人惊悚地（愉悦地）无比接近他的某个华丽的幻想。

"这部话剧很有启发意义。"他在出去的路上说道，心情舒畅。

"有些地方让我心痛。"Thor说。

"不觉得我能帮你？"

"等下吧。"

Loki并没有真正理解这一切的美妙之处，直到他们坐回车里，一起在后座吃着刚才从附近的便利店里买来的一大包零食。或许他是在默许Thor从他手里拿过打开的水瓶喝了一小口的时候感觉到的，也或许是Loki不经询问就把腿搁在了Thor的膝盖上而那人没有任何抱怨的时候—Loki无法明确。他知道的全部事情，就是当这一切击中他的瞬间，他的心里驶过了一辆欢快鸣笛的火车。

所以他就在这里，离家的距离有一个镇子那么远，不是和Odinson先生，他的老师，而是_Thor_，那个不知用什么办法忍受着Loki Laufeyson的男人坐在汽车后座上。一起吃着东西，分享着饼干、百丽滋，还有那些他们从货架上随便抓下来的食物。他们不是老师和学生。他们只不过是两个名为Thor和Loki的人。Loki煎熬了很长一段时间才终于确定了这种感觉。

这大概就是之后Thor建议他们回家的时候，Loki问"我能跟你一起去你家不？"的原因。

"我不知道，Loki。你_能不_？"

"哦，拜托。"Loki翻了个白眼。"我_行不行_？"

Thor倾身向前吻了吻他，在Loki的口腔里留下了香甜的余味："当然了。"

* * *

Balder超级热情地迎接了Loki的到来，黑发男孩刚一踏进家门它就欢快地奔向他还站了起来。"坐下来，小伙子。"Thor说道，但无论是他还是Loki都忍不住因为看到那条狗后腿弯曲坐在地上而微笑。

"至少我没有再被弄得满脸口水。"Loki说，轻柔地抚摸着狗。它把前腿也放了下来。

"至少是个进步。"Thor同意地点着头，看着Balder的注意力被其他东西抓住，回到了它刚刚呆着的厨房，小跑着在里面转来转去，鼻子高高地举在空中。

"恩。"Loki试着进行一些轻松的交谈，把书包扔在门口附近的地板上，踢掉了鞋子。"这真是—"却被突然阻断。Thor的唇再次贴了上来。这个突然的举动吓到了Loki，他下意识地跌跌撞撞地向后退了一步，但是一双强壮的手臂抱住了他，轻易地支撑起了他的身体。"太心急了，我们两个。"他在这个吻的间隙小声说道。

Thor啄着他的唇瓣："你不应该讲话。"

双手沿着Loki的背脊一路缓慢向下，然后插进他的牛仔裤的后面口袋。Loki惊得抖了一下。Thor挤压着他的臀部，_充满占有欲的_。Loki呻吟着，指尖凹进了Thor的肩膀。

"现在是个合适的时候叫我停下来。"Thor的声音略带沙哑。他故意来来回回轻咬着Loki脖子上一块细嫩的肌肤，对内心反复吟诵的"不要留痕迹，不要留痕迹"的语句充耳不闻。"否则我怕我等下可能不会有多少自控力。"

"谁说我想停下来？"Loki不忘发牢骚。他把手靠在年长男人的胸膛前。透过他的指尖和Thor的衬衣布料，Loki可以感受到那个人皮肤的热度。这让他的脉搏越跳越快。他指挥着自己的手指往下移动，一路解开了Thor的每一颗衬衣纽扣，直到手停在了Thor的裤腰上，他才暂时停了下来。

Thor的眼睛半闭着，一贯明亮的钴蓝色眼睛因为渴求蒙上了一层深色的雾。"不用床？"他开玩笑地笑着，一只手从Loki的裤子口袋里拿出来，又吻了他一下。

Loki用手掌包裹住Thor裤子前部的突起，伸出舌头湿润着他的嘴唇。"我不觉得你还能等得了。"这么说着，Loki开始解开Thor的裤子上的扣子和拉链。他把手指勾进腰带里，让这个烦人的衣物变得松一点，然后拉了下来。他也慢慢放低了身子，双膝着地跪在了地板上。

他以前只和一个人做过这样的事，而且那还是个女人。目前为止他做的所有的事都是处于纯粹的本能，但是Thor早已满脸潮红，丝毫不介意。

Loki把Thor的内裤连同裤子一起褪到了他的脚踝处。红热的欲望暴露在两人面前。

Loki向前靠得更近了一点，手指握住了Thor的分身。他听到那个男人急促的呼吸声。他含住了头部，吮吸声淫靡而迷人，另一个人忍不住喊了句沙哑的"_操_"。

将这看成一个好的信号，他再次舔舐起Thor的分身，这次用舌头顺着从底部一直轻轻滑向顶端，然后整个含在口腔里。

"Loki。"Thor叫着他的名字，感觉到自己的分身被甜美的温度卷裹着，不禁头向后仰闭上了眼睛。

Loki吞下了更多，直到他没有办法再继续。小小Thor的顶端已经深入到他的喉咙口，他兴奋地呻吟着，热爱这种让他的内在如此_充实_的感觉。他现在只能想象得到如果是在另一个地方这一切会变成什么样…

他用手去揉捏他的嘴包不住的部分，抚摩着分身的底部，把提前溢出的液体胡乱涂抹在自己的手掌上。"没错，就是这样。"Thor的声音很低沉，浸染着无法克制的淫欲。Loki的嘴开始上下滑动，与此同时Thor的手指深深地进入了他的黑发中。

Loki让Thor控制着速度，抬起自己的臀部，口腔里是强烈的满足感。他感觉到Thor拉着他的头发，愉悦的战栗感从背脊骨里如电流般穿过。本就坚硬地摩擦着他的牛仔裤的欲望更加挺立了。

"你都不知道，"Thor的声音已经沙哑到近乎嚎叫了，眼神锁住Loki的目光，一边不算猛烈地推挤着。"你用嘴唇包裹住另一个我的时候你有多好看。"

这就足够了。Loki笨拙地解开了自己的牛仔裤，空出来的那只手伸进内裤里揉搓着自己的欲望。Thor持续不断地对他说着那些污秽色情的话，用力而占有地拉着他的头发，Loki知道他也坚持不了多久了。

"妈的。_Loki_。"Thor的速度加快，欲望在Loki嘴里抽插的频率也越来越不稳定，急切需要得到释放。每一次的来回移动都让Loki觉得自己的后脑勺就要撞到墙上。

他也开始加快揉搓自己分身的速度，满足欣悦的感觉将他淹没，几乎让他晕过去。

"我要射了—"Thor差一点就来不及发出警告。他强迫性地把Loki的头向后扯去，而种子就在这个瞬间喷洒而出，浊白色的液体全部射在了Loki的脸上。Thor很想说这样淫秽的图景让他不想把所有事再重做一遍，但他肯定会因为撒谎被雷击毙。

没过太长时间，Loki也射了，手上全是精液。他松开了Thor已经疲软下来的分身，摸了摸自己粘稠湿滑的脸，把手放在眼前盯着那片白色的浊液。

"哦，老天。"他听到Thor咕哝道，好像他刚刚才发现自己做了什么。"来，我给你拿些毛巾。"

Loki只有能力点点头，一下子瘫在了墙上，上气不接下气，大大地睁着眼睛，下巴酸痛，方才的愉悦感的残留电波依然在他体内劈啪作响。

说不定他们_真的可以_好好的。


	13. xiii Great Expectation

**xiii. Great Expectations****（远大前程）**

用毛巾擦拭他的脸的双手很温和。Thor犀利的蓝色眼眸看着他，担忧地皱起眉头。"我真的很抱歉，Loki。我…我不是想…"他没有再说下去，看上去有些无助。Loki看到他红了脸，莫名地欣慰了。

"没事的。"Loki说，这估计已经是第十五次了。他对Thor浅浅一笑，直到眼神交流的时间有点太长了，他低下眉眼看着自己的膝盖。"那实在是—我想说…那…好吗？"他以前从来对男人做过这样的事。面颊又开始不可抑制地燃烧起来，他能确定脸上的红晕这几天都没有消退。

"因为是和你在一起，"Thor回答道。他也微笑了，Loki胃部的几只蝴蝶开始不安分地翩翩飞舞。"所以是的，这很完美。"

Loki笑着轻轻摇了摇头："感性的要命。"

"啊，让我自我满足一下又不会死咯？"Thor的语气带着嘲讽，把毛巾放到旁边。他捧起Loki的脸，拇指轻柔地抚摸着光滑的皮肤。"我可否询问你想不想吃些东西呢？"

Loki摇摇头。他在问Thor能不能回他家之前就已经吃得够多了。他刚张开嘴想告诉Thor他吃百丽滋已经吃饱了，肚子不合时宜地叫了起来。"我还好，不是很饿。"说得太晚了，他像小羊羔一般抬起头温顺又胆怯地看向年长的男人。

"这不会给我添麻烦的，如果你是担心这个的话。"Thor帮助他站起来，又是一个浅笑。（他承认自己是想制造一个双关，下次他要确保可以"喂饱"Loki—而且不是用食物。但是他还是紧紧闭上了自己的嘴，因为Loki的脸已经红到不能再红了。）"你可以用我的浴室去，啊—清洗干净？我来做晚饭。"

Loki还是摇了摇头："不用，我真的不是很饿。"他烦躁不安地拨弄着手指，怨恨着肚子里咕咕的声响，暴露了它的真实想法。

那些蝴蝶又开始飞了，他命令它们快停下来。

也有可能不是蝴蝶而是大黄蜂。至少听起来不那么女性化。

"那你想做什么呢？"Thor礼貌地把吃饭的事搁到了一边。"我有些电影可以一起看—它们相对那个话剧来说更有吸引力一点。"

没有任何预警的，Loki被Thor拉过去一把抱住，他能感觉到自己的胸腔随着那个男人的大笑而隆隆作响。他挣扎着在另一个人的怀里蠕动了一会儿，发现没啥大用之后就没有再动了。"你，"他终于还是推开了Thor，距离足够他抬头看到那个人。"不想让我走？"

Thor低下头对他眨着眼，歪着脑袋："…不是你问我能不能过来的吗？"他问道，语气和表情一样疑惑不解。

Loki在心里打了自己一下。_哦，没错。_

"那，你可能之后改变主意了？"他驯顺地说道，准备好迎接一个肯定的答案。

然而正相反，Thor说："我为什么要那么想？"他摸了摸Loki的头发（这让Loki想舒服地喵喵叫。他从来没有承认过，但实际上他很喜欢别人摸他的头发），然后在他的鼻尖种下一个轻吻。"我当然不想让你走。"

好像这句话是个暗号，Balder从另外一个房间冲出来奔向了Loki。它在Loki的腿边坐下来欢快地吠叫着。

"…好吧。"Loki向下瞟了一眼。"但是…我真的很想用下浴室…"

* * *

看到他的裤子（尤其是内裤）几乎全被毁了，Thor让他在自己的浴室里洗澡。Loki一直到很后来才想起来由于这次来访不是计划之内的，所以他没有带多余的可替换的衣物。

"你可以穿我以前穿过的衣服。"Thor说。Loki的第一反应是拒绝，_因为万一他把那些衣服也毁了该怎么办？_但最终理智告诉他，他不能全身赤裸着在Thor的家里若无其事地到处走。

所以他接受了提供给他的一条内裤，一条睡裤和一件T恤，穿戴整齐了，走到客厅里。

"你是要—"Thor拿着两张DVD转过头，看到Loki的时候停住了。"恩，"他若有所思地说，Loki想着那人估计后悔把自己的衣服借给他了。"这些挺适合你的。"Thor最后说。

Loki盯着他，而Thor只是坏笑着，Balder汪汪叫着摇着它的尾巴。

"你想看哪一部？"Thor重新举起手里的DVD。Loki根据封面看出来两部都是恐怖电影。一部是《惊魂记》，另一部是《惊变28周》。

"那个。"Loki坚定地用手指了指第二部。实际上他两部电影都看过了，但是《惊魂记》让他尿湿裤子的可能性更大一些。僵尸恐怖电影也是一样的效果。

他在沙发上坐下来，深深地陷入坐垫里面。他不知所措地眨着眼看着几乎要埋掉他一半身体的地方，不可思议地瞟了Thor一眼，后者把光盘放入DVD机内，也跟着坐了过去。奇迹般的，他居然没怎么陷进去。"你怎么做到的？"Loki的语气还带了模糊的谴责意味，在自己的座位里扭来扭去，以防不要被坐垫完全吞进去。

Balder突然间跳上了沙发，还跳到了Loki的腿上，这让他陷得更深了。

"下来，小伙子。"Thor轻轻挥着手把它赶下了沙发。当狗在地板上找到了一个新的休息地点，他帮助Loki移动到他这边来，于是基本上Loki是坐在他的膝盖上的。

"好点了没？"他问，笑着看着那个红了脸的男孩。

"好多了。"Loki回答。他摸着自己的脸颊，用手拍了好几下。

"你在做什么？"

"如果你非要问的话，我是想让自己看起来不那么像一只番茄。"

"我倒觉得你以后可以多变得像番茄。这样子很…诱人。"

无视Loki的抗议，他低下头让他们的鼻尖碰在一起。"为了_那件事_的前期准备？"Loki气恼地哼哼着，然后Thor别过头吻住了他。

电视机显示屏上正在播放电影开场时的公司介绍。电影还没有真正开始，他们就已经分心了。

Loki毫无怨言。他半清醒半模糊地意识到自己现在已经完全坐上了Thor的膝盖。一只手抚摸过他的脸颊，让他忍不住颤抖了一下。另一只手放在他的臀部防止他离开。

_好像我想离开似的。_

"Loki。"几秒钟之后，Thor打断了这个吻。

Loki回应了一个音节表示他听到了，手指在Thor的胸前画着不规则的线条。

"我想我们应该是在看电影。"

"你先开始的！"

"没错，但你允许我继续下去了！"

"我们真的要争论这个话题？"Loki忍不住大笑，肩膀颤动着因为他几乎不能控制自己的情绪外露。"反正我不介意。"

"恩？"Thor抓住这个机会靠过去，沿着Loki的下巴线条留下一串轻浅的吻。Loki能感觉到那个男人在笑。"你已经怕这部电影了？"

Loki嘲讽地哼了一声："才刚刚开始播放呢，大天才。"最后一个字变成了气音，因为Thor的嘴唇逐渐向下移动，Loki甚至仰起他的头，让充满热情的吻肆意占领他脖颈上每一寸领土。

"Loki。"Thor又开口了。

Loki现在除了贴着他皮肤的火热嘴唇外什么东西都顾不上了，他只是说："怎么了？"

"如果你觉得我们之间进展得太快了，告诉我，好吗？"Thor退后一点看着他，严肃的蓝色眼眸同之前的嬉笑表情大相径庭。"我最不想做的就是强迫你去做你不愿意的任何事情。"

"因为是和你在一起，"Loki说，复制了刚才Thor说过的话。"所以这很完美。我当然会喜欢，你个笨蛋。"

放在他臀部上的那只手轻轻捏了一下，他愠怒地叫了一声。"笨蛋？"Thor的声音闷闷的，听上去好像被侮辱了。

"把这当成一种，啊，"Loki戳了戳他的脸。"一种爱慕的词。"

Thor依然看着他："但我是认真的，Loki。如果你对于某些事感到不自在了，你就告诉我，懂了吗？"

他的眼中充满真切，可能还有一点恳求，这足够让那些被诅咒的蝴蝶（_大黄蜂_）再次在Loki体内翻飞缱绻。没有一个人用这样的眼神看过他，没有一个人对他说过这样的话。

"一定会的。"他点着头，柔声说道。

他倾过身去吻Thor，可就在这个时刻电视机里传出了一声巨响，结果Loki受到惊吓大叫了一声，从Thor的膝盖上很难看地掉到了地板上。安静地躺在他们脚边的Balder因为被打扰了，呜咽着跑开了。

"你还好吗？"

Thor扶着他坐回沙发上，Loki的视野里全是闪闪跳动的小白点。"啊，恩。"他立马回到，克制住想要盯着那些可爱的小白点看的冲动。Thor担忧地看了他一会儿，最终还是移开了视线，把注意力转到了电影上。

电影放到一半的时候（Loki不是很确定，不过估计是某个男演员出现在屏幕上的时候，而且他大声喊出来因为那个人长得像Clint Barton），他们中的一个先睡着了。Loki以为是Thor，而Thor以为是Loki。

无论是哪种情况（Thor先睡着的，这点必须强调），另一个也很快就进入梦乡了。

直到电影已经结束四十五分钟了，Thor率先在黑暗的客厅里醒来。显示屏依然亮着，上面打着演职员和赞助商名单。Loki紧紧地蜷缩在他身边。Thor试着叫醒他但无用，于是他那被睡神占领的大脑做出了一个决定，把Loki抱回了他的卧室。

他的床想要盛下两个人有点困难，但他们一爬上去Loki就死死抱着他，于是也没有大问题。

他当时丝毫没有考虑到他们可能会造成的后果，直到第二天早上他醒过来，依然和Loki睡在同一张床上，而有人按响了他家的门铃。


	14. xiv Quadratic Reciprocity

**xiv. Quadratic Reciprocity****（二次互反性）**

_给：贱人_

_来自：__Darcy_

_泥做笔记了么？我这就过来拿，这样今天的数学考试我就不会搞砸。_

_给：贱人_

_来自：__Darcy_

_我在外面了，泥人捏？_

_给：__Stark_

_来自：__Darcy_

_泥跟__loki__在一起麽？_

给：Darcy

来自：Tony Stark

没有，为什么这么问？

_给：__Stark_

_来自：__Darcy_

_他不在家，所以我想他去泥家了什么的。_

给：Darcy

来自：Tony Stark

哦，说不定他已经在学校了。

_给：__Stark_

_来自：__Darcy_

_现在是早上五点，天才。_

给：Darcy

来自：Tony Stark

等你学会大写了再给我发讽刺短信吧。

给：Darcy

来自：Tony Stark

不过说得不错。

* * *

"Thor？"Loki在他的怀里动了动。他低下头，看到刚才响起的门铃也吵醒了Loki。"是谁在外面？"他咕哝着坐起来，惺忪的绿色睡眼眨啊眨。

"呆在这儿。"Thor告诉他，强硬的语气没有留下任何回旋余地。他无法否认当自己爬下床的时候，他听到耳朵里剧烈跳动的心跳声。

他走出房门，下楼来到前门，抚平头发，试着把自己弄得得体一点。（或者，在穿着一件老旧的灰色T恤和一条平角裤的情况下显得能见人一点。）

他先通过猫眼向外看了看，但是没有看到任何人，于是打开了门。他走出去，没有在意自己赤裸的双脚，四处张望。视野里看不到一个人。

_估计是几个无聊的小孩子，_他痛苦地想。他的邻居因为他们家到处疯跑喜欢开人玩笑的孩子们在这一带名声不太好。

"是谁？"Loki的声音从他身后响了起来，Thor转过头发现他已经站在了楼梯的底端，对于眼前的空空如也同样感到困惑。

"很有可能是些小孩。"Thor回答。"你有看现在是几点吗？"

"额，五点半左右，我想。"Loki打着呵欠，走过Thor的身边进入厨房。"我去给你做早饭。"

Thor又往街道上看了一眼，然后无奈地摇摇头关上了门。他只希望下次他们恶作剧的时候，至少_不要_选一个大清早或大半夜很不妙的时间。"你不用那么做，Loki。"他说着，跟着他的学生走进了厨房。"碗橱里有麦片。"

"不，我_想_做。"Loki已经打开冰箱在里面翻找，拿出了一盒鸡蛋。他把纸盒放在流理台上，停了下来。"我的意思是，如果你不介意我这么做的话？我真的很想做顿早饭，作为我硬逼着你让我来你家的补偿。你有培根吗？"

"在冷冻柜里。"

"谢谢。"Loki的头发乱糟糟地刺出来，Thor克制着自己想要走过去帮他打理的欲望。

"你完全没有强迫我，Loki。我很高兴有你陪我。而且昨天晚上我是先睡着的那一个，也是我决定留你在这儿过夜的。"他挑起眉毛看着Loki，唇角扬起一个微笑。"你难道不应该担心其他事情而不是早饭吗？"

"我饿了。"Loki带着点起床气地说道，然后在Thor的指示下取出了煎锅。他把锅架在火上预热，手边准备了两枚打好的鸡蛋。"还有，有什么其他的事需要我担心的吗？"

"你的爸妈？我敢肯定他们发现你昨天晚上没回家。"

"我继母不会太关心这件事，我爸爸估计以为我和Darcy在一起。"Loki的声线有些紧。他瞟了Thor一眼，好像在说_求你别再纠结了，好吗？_

于是Thor不想窥探过多，没有再说些什么。他走到Loki身后，双手环住他的腰，在肩头印下了一个小小的吻："我去收拾桌子。"

从他目前的角度，他看不到Loki的正脸，但他看到了Loki的耳尖泛起了红色。Thor咧嘴笑着，拿出两个盘子和一些叉子勺子。

当他走进餐厅的时候，Balder正蜷缩在餐桌下。Thor一不小心把腿撞到了椅子上，Balder一下子就走开了，它叫着，慌慌张张地跑到了他的狗粮碗那里。Thor收拾好了桌子之后，他重新回到厨房去拿狗粮。他刚好看到Loki因为手指被烫到疼得嘶嘶作响，用嘴含住手指想要止住疼痛，全程不忘愤怒地瞪着煎锅。

Thor大笑着，在被任何可能砸伤他的东西砸到之前离开了。

20分钟之后，Loki端着一盘煎鸡蛋和培根走了出来。（顺便提一下，Thor曾经想要提供帮助多达八次，然后每一次都遭到了拒绝。）

"我以后应该经常留你在这里过夜。"Thor把食物叉到自己盘子里，一边在心里想着。他咬了一口，咀嚼，吞咽，回味，最后说道："你做的不错嘛。"

Loki没有对此表现出太多喜悦，但他的确微笑了。"等下能送我回家麽？"他说，轻巧地转变了话题。"我不可能穿着你的衣服去上学而且—"他顿了一下，脸上的表情看上去有点不自在。"我们今天要开始游泳课程。"

"注意语言，"Thor依然有闲心指正他。"为什么你不能这么去上学？我还有几件更小号的衬衣可以借你穿。"

Loki警惕地看着他："以防万一你没注意到，我提醒你，这是我。"他把手略微张开比划到自己的体型。"这是你。"他把双臂大大伸开。

Thor含住满嘴的培根肉笑了，这让Loki忍不住开玩笑地在桌底踢了他一脚，还不那么严肃地警告道："嘴巴里有食物的时候别讲话。"

"你只用卷起袖子，然后扎皮带就行了。"

"我讨厌所有束缚我的东西…"

"哦，真的么？"Thor的嘴巴越咧越大。"我记得你昨天晚上表现得很顺从啊，跪在地板上还—"

又被踢了一脚。Thor哈哈大笑，Loki红着脸大喊"不要在我们吃饭的时候讲！"

Thor发现他喜欢这样子的生活。他喜欢和Loki一同睡去再一同醒来；他喜欢和Loki一同吃早饭；他喜欢他们之间各种善意的戏谑；他喜欢所有这些与学校不一样的部分—随性，闲适。在这里，他们隐藏于世人的眼光下。而且只要Loki希望，Thor可以浇灌给他充沛到不能再充沛的爱恋。

十分钟之后，他让Loki上楼去冲个澡，而他则清洗碗碟。之后他又把Loki昨晚弄脏的衣服从洗衣机里放到甩干机里面，在心里提醒自己今天晚上或者明天早上把它们归还给主人。

当它回到自己的房间，他看到Loki正站在镜子前面，刚洗过的头发湿漉漉的粘在脖子后面。他穿着Thor的一件T恤—一件绿色的，还很宽松，但是还算合适—和一条很肥大的工装裤。"你没有穿过这些去学校吧？"Loki一边摆弄着皮带一边问。

"教课穿这个太不正式了，当然没有。"Thor挥手让他走近一点，评判性地挑起一根眉毛。"恩…你穿这些意外的合适呢。"

"是么，谢啦。"Loki苦笑着说，终于把皮带扣上了。"我自从…好吧，_从来没有_穿过这么宽松的衣服，一件都没有。"

Thor轻声笑着，揉了揉Loki的头发走过了他的身旁："我也要准备了，然后我开车送你去学校。我们应该能到得很早这样你的同学没有人会看到我们在一起。"他在Loki能够反驳之前就消失在了浴室里。"我等下下楼找你，"他在门后喊道。"或许你可以在等我的时间里面为考试做点学习！"

* * *

当他们离开Thor的家开车前往学校的时候，时钟指向了7:09。离校车到达学校还有21分钟。Loki问这段时间他应该做些什么事情来打发，Thor说，"你可以呆在我的教室，如果你愿意的话。"

他们把车停在了停车场靠后的位置，那里还没有其他人到。确实有些学校工作人员已经到了，但是他们停在了前面。Thor将车停到路边，伸过手帮Loki打开车门："先去教学楼然后在大厅里等我，行吗？"他说。"我还得把车放回教职员工停车区域。"

Loki翻了个白眼，但还是什么都没说走了出去，手上拿着他的背包。"我在里面等你。"他说，然后坏坏地笑了。"Odinson先生。"他在Thor小声笑出声的时候关上了车门。

Loki一边往教学楼里走，一边听到身后车子开回停车场前部的声音。他走到了储物柜那里，把背包放进去又拿出来今天要用的书，然后准备走向大厅。

他刚跨出一步，瞬间快速地来了个向后转，向着相反方向快步走去。

爱玛，他还是被发现了。"Loki！"Tony Stark的声音化成雾他都能认出来。

"嘿，你可有一堆子烂事需要跟我解释！"这是另外一个他无比熟悉的声音。Darcy因为感冒还带着鼻音。

Loki的胳膊被两只手牢牢抓住，粗暴地强扭过来被迫面对他的两个朋友。"早上好。"他若无其事地说。

"啊，是，你也一样。现在告诉我为什么你从昨天开始就没有回我短信了。"Darcy怒视着他，但是她的鼻头还是红通通的，脸颊也同样带着红色，Loki不禁想她为什么没有呆在家里。她的声音听起来也没有呈现好转的迹象。

"不好意思，我手机坏了。"Loki貌似恍惚地摸了摸脖子。他想着自己的手机现在正躺在柜子里，估计都有五十条未读信息撑爆信箱了。"啊对了，问一下，我的车被偷了吗？"

"没有，还在外面呢。不过我不知道原来还有人会想要—嗷！好吧，我错了。"

"那么，想要跟我们讲讲你为什么这么早到学校吗？"Tony开口道，推着他往旁边走。

"我不知道，Stark。我也可以问你同样的问题。"

"站在这里的你最好的朋友今天早上五点给我发短信，控诉我绑架了你。"Tony叙述道，眯起眼睛审视了Darcy一小会儿。"所以我和她同意在你家见面，然后瞧，你不在那儿，你的车也不在。我们先把你的状态定义为任务中失踪（MIA，missing in action），结果我突然想到一个绝妙的点子，我们可以来这儿等你看看我想的是不是对的。"

"是吗？"Loki问。

就在这个时候，大厅前门被推开了，Thor走了进来，手略微抬起准备向Loki打招呼。然后他的眼睛看到了Tony和Darcy，表情变得担心起来。

"哦，"Tony开心地笑着说。"别担心，Steve也喜欢开车送我（这里用的是give me rides，这个ride是有另一个意思的咳咳）。"直到Tony调皮地眨着眼Loki才听懂了这句话里的双关。

"滚开。"Loki阴沉地说。

"我也爱你，小甜心。"Tony甜甜地讲到，从他的笑容里面Loki可以看出他对自己相当满意。"在主教室见你！"

"啊，Loki？"Tony刚离开走向他的储物柜，Thor就走了过来。他看看Darcy，又看看Loki，不知道接下来该说什么。

"所以你们两个…"Darcy在他们两人之间做着意义模糊的手势。在一切还没有太失控的时候（因为这个人是Darcy，她会大声喊出来所有她发现的秘密的），Loki握住她的手点了点头。

"为什么我不是第一个知道这件事的人？"Darcy的语气听起来仿佛这是她自身的丑闻，夸张地把手叉在胯部上。

Loki注意到Thor因为紧张而绷起的肩膀放了下来。"我之后会把所有的情况都告诉你的，"他对Darcy讲。"我_发誓_。但是现在，我真的很希望你_不要_到处宣传这件事。"

Darcy哼哼了一声。"哦，老天爷，谢谢你对我的信任。我当然不会告诉别人。我觉得你应该更担心Stark才对。"

Loki想到了他和Rogers先生，然后在心里回答，_实际上，我不担心他_。在他还能说些其他的话之前，Thor插嘴道："好吧，看来接下来的45分钟里面你有地方可以去了。"他对Loki微笑。"下午见。"

Loki也回给他一个微笑（并且假装他没有听到Darcy在他身旁咯咯的笑声）。"我很期待在考试中得到好成绩，Odinson先生。"

* * *

这一天过得很缓慢，还很痛苦。没有发生什么有趣的大事—一个叫Peter的孩子喋喋不休地抱怨着他失踪的相机；Hill小姐在他们第一节游泳课的一开始就让他们每个人围着泳池游了两圈；他们的历史代课老师是一个很正直的人，让全班自由学习讨论了一整节课。

终于熬到了第八节课。Loki坐到他一贯的后排座位，Darcy则在一旁坚持不懈地成功地从他那里获取到了他和Thor之间的每一个细节。从主教室开始，到体育馆、午饭时间，再到现在的英语课堂，这样的对话一直没有间断。

这节课的主题依然是文学评论，但是Loki满脑子都想着课后他要进行的那场考试。当英语课总算结束了，其它人都走出教室之后，Darcy拍了拍他的肩膀说了声"祝你好运"。她又用手肘轻轻推了推他，这个动作让Loki不禁想知道她说的"好运"指的是考试还是Thor。

"准备好了吗？"他走到教室前方，Thor问到他。Loki点了点头，Thor把考卷放到了课桌上。"我要去复印室整理一些文件，几分钟之后回来。我相信你不会作弊？"

"我不会。"Loki眨着眼睛装得特别纯真。然后他翻了个白眼，好像觉得这个问题很愚蠢。"当然不会啦，Thor。"他咕哝着。

Thor捏了捏他的肩膀："好孩子。"他笑着，脸上是顽皮的嘲讽。

"我不是开玩笑的，Odinson先生。"他懒洋洋地说。

"专心。即便你是我地下的最喜欢的学生，也不代表我会给你的考试成绩放水。"然后Thor离开了教室，在他身后关上了门。Loki对于他的离开感到有些开心。如果他留下来的话他很有可能没办法专心考试了。

试题意外的简单。Loki发现他读完题目几乎就能马上得出答案。所有的复习都收到了回报—尤其是昨天的。

那些Thor一边宠溺地看着他一边复述的问题。没错，这种方法确实很简便高效，即使这让Loki的脸发疯似的红了起来。

他已经完成了最后一道题的一半—让他对整部戏剧的中心思想和主题进行一个简短的阐述—这时听到了一个响声。

带着好奇和期待Thor回来的心情，Loki看向门口。门板中间有一块正方形的玻璃窗，他刚好看到了一个黑色的影子迅速地晃了一下，像是门外的人觉得自己被抓包了逃跑了一样。

放下试卷和铅笔，他走过去打开了门，眉毛微微拧在一起。如果说有什么事是让他厌恶的，被人监视绝对是其中一件。这个瞬间，他体内的每一个细胞都尖叫着警告他有什么事不对。

他看向右边，恰巧捉住一个人影消失在了楼道口。他刚准备跟上去，就听到了Thor的声音："Loki？一切正常吗？"

Thor回来了，胳膊里抱着一叠文件。

"恩。"Loki小声说道，眼睛依然死死盯着走廊尽头。"就是…就是觉得我看到了某个人，没什么其他的。"

"很有可能是一个保安。"Thor推着他走回了教室。Loki在门口停了下来，拉下了窗户上的百叶窗遮挡住了视线。"你完成考试了吗？"Thor问道。

"还差最后一个问题了，先生。"Loki重新坐回座位，拿起他的铅笔。他看着自己写下的答案，试着记起来刚刚他的思路停在了哪里。过了几秒，他再次开始写起来，笔尖在纸张上摩擦出沙沙的声响，写完了最后几句话。

当他结束了，他动作夸张地把试卷交给了自己的英语老师。Thor同意Loki可以在他等着试卷评分出来的时间里研究自己的办公桌上那些各式各样的小物件。（Loki发现其中有一个小小的锤子雕塑，这是最好玩的。）

大约十分钟之后，他的试卷被返还回去了，一个鲜红的97分写在上面。这不是很完美，但比他预期的要好得多。"我漏了哪些部分？"他问着，哗啦啦地翻阅着纸张检查着上面有没有标记。

他还没有翻过几页，就被Thor抱在怀里亲吻着。"主题依然不是'多点耐心'。"Thor在他耳边低语。Loki忍不住笑了，然后吻了回去。


	15. xv A Title That Piques Interest

**xv. A Title that Piques Interest****（激发兴趣的话题）**

说实话，参加这次考试最好的地方—且不谈他现在总算搞定了《罗密欧与朱丽叶》而且再也不用带着那本厚重的书走来走去—是Thor让他考完之后还多留下来了一会儿。谁知道原来跟别人亲热可以_如此_减缓压力呢？

"我这周五可以再过去吗？"Loki在离开前问道。他身体斜斜地靠在门框上，书包挂住肩膀，脸仍然有点红，准备回家了。

他没有忘记那顿他必须参加的晚餐。他爱自己的妈妈（胜于爱他的爸爸，他可以毫不愧疚地这么说），但他没法对她最近接受的求婚抱有同等的感情。

他还一次都没见过妈妈即将托付下半生的那个男人。他甚至不清楚那个人了不了解他妈妈目前的生活状态，了不了解如果他太沉迷的话可能会—

总而言之，他的准继父极有可能也会出现在那里，而Loki也极有可能不会喜欢他，那个夜晚极有可能让他不舒服。先和Thor呆一会儿在过去能让他在餐桌上有些其他高兴的事可以去想。

"我不确定你能不能过去。"Thor一边把课桌排整齐一边回答。"那天是教学研讨日，所以你们这群孩子们离开了学校—"

"_孩子？_"

"—我还得继续呆在这里。"他抱歉地看了Loki一眼。"不过我相信星期天没问题。你能过来吗？"

"不能。"Loki无奈地嘟囔，背压在墙上。"我整个周末都要住在我妈那里。"

"啊。"Loki看不到老师的脸，但从他的声音里，Loki感觉到他似乎和自己一样失望。Thor转身走向他，将手搭在肩膀上，微微低下头在他的脸颊上落下一个吻。"我们不可能总是有时间留给彼此。"他轻柔地说。"你知道的，是吗？"

他当然知道。"我只是喜欢和你呆在一起。"Loki说，在那个男人可以做其他任何事之前从他的唇上偷走了一个吻。他微笑着："明天见。"

"我—"Thor猛地扭过头在臂弯里打了一个喷嚏。"好的。"他重新看向Loki，表情有些迷茫和疲倦。"明天见。"他吸了吸鼻子。"也可能见不了了。"

Loki打趣地翻了下眼睛："别生病了。这会严重缩减我能为你做的事。"

"我们可接受不了那个，不是吗？"Thor笑着。"回家吧，Loki，明天见你。"

* * *

如同Loki所预料到的那样（并且内心为之恐慌），Thor第二天没有出现在学校。他和Darcy走过英语教室的时候停了一下想说早安（是Darcy眉毛一挑的突发奇想），结果却发现一个女人坐在了办公桌那里。

"Th—"Loki刚一张嘴就想咬掉自己的舌头，惊悚地想着自己方才居然就要叫出他们老师的名字了。

他觉得他们直直地站在那里差不多站了两分钟，只是盯着这位代课老师。Loki眼睛睁得和茶托一样大，而Darcy在一旁强忍着不笑出来。那个女人终于开口了："你还好吗？"

"我们想知道Odinson先生今天是否会来。"Darcy自然地说道，脸上挂着她能装出的最甜美的笑容。"我们有问题问他。"

"我很抱歉，但是Odinson先生今天不在。他请病假了，我记得。"

"好的，谢谢您。"Darcy又甩出一个闪亮亮的笑，然后强硬地拉着Loki走出了教室。

"我告诉他不要生病的。"Loki小声咕哝着。

"我很讨厌告诉你这个，亲，但是你不可能给病菌下一个不要攻击你的那位超级性感的老师的命令就真的停止攻击他。"Darcy说，突然捅了一下Loki，嘲笑般地凑到他耳边小声说。"还是你的_男朋友_。"

"你让我后悔把这件事讲给你听了。"Loki抱怨着，推开了她。

Darcy只是咯咯地笑个不停。"哦没错，这还提醒我了！"他们双双走进主教室，自动找到了后排被他们私底下定义成为的他们的座位。"我们从来没有一起去过那家布丁店。明天能去吗？_拜托_？"

"太晚了。"第三个声音插了进来，还是从前面传过来的。Tony Stark转过头，脸上是懒洋洋的表情。"我已经约过他了。"

"这暗示_太多_事了。"Darcy说。

"没有，我们只是在图书馆门口一起吃的布丁而已。"Loki礼貌地反驳了。当然，他讲完这句话才意识到Darcy指代的是什么，扔个她一个诡异的眼神。

"啊哈。"女孩耸了下肩。"但是不管这些让我不爽的暗示，我还是想跟你一起去那里。你想想看，我们都有多久没有一起出去玩过了？"

Loki正想告诉她，实际上他不确定自己能不能做到，因为Thor搞不好会给他打电话，但是她的话堵住了他的嘴。他们有_多久_没有在一起过了？"那就明天吧。"他说着，微微笑了一下。

"哇哦，你居然真的笑了一次，公主殿下！"Stark叫着，Loki踢了一下他的椅子。"我也能一起来吗？"

"在你叫我'公主殿下'之后？"

"嗷，拜托，Darcy说她每次这么叫你你也不介意啊。"

"那是因为她是我朋友。还有她是…Darcy。"

"我记得我们也是朋友？"

"根据这个词条的定义，朋友，是一个跟你相互看得顺眼相互喜欢的人。这可以让Odinson先生的狗成为我的朋友，但并不代表我会让他过来一起吃布丁。"

然后第二天会变成，就像Darcy叙述的那样，他们三个一起坐在了"布丁店"里面。

尽管他对于要不要带上Tony这件事犹豫不决，但Darcy似乎对那家伙有明显的好感，所以他们也就真的成为了某种程度上的类朋友—这比Loki和Tony之间的关系先进了好多步。她第一个压低声音悄悄说道："内啥，他一起来的话也不一定是坏事嘛。"

Loki忍不住想知道他们两个人经过了昨天的事关系到底近到何种程度了。Darcy告诉了Tony她习惯叫他"公主殿下"这件事让他很心烦。（不过这个称呼是从啥时候开始的—啊对了。迪斯尼动画电影和一张他骑马的照片。）

可一切都_很好_。

Loki在期待些什么？嘛，没有什么。争吵。讽刺。或许当Loki最终受够了Tony之后会往他脸上扔几勺布丁。然后继续讽刺。继续更多的争吵。提到更多Darcy对他做过的糗事，然后给了Tony一个绝佳的机会也去做那些事。

所以与之相反的，发生了什么呢？

Stark请他们吃了布丁。他嘲讽着坐在他们旁边桌子上的那个神色焦急的中学拉拉队长。那姑娘的眼睛始终黏在她的手机屏幕上，对周围的一切都视而不见。他在桌下推了推Loki的脚—不是他想故意调情就是他真的讨厌Loki的脚。还有，所有的事情中最神奇的，要数当某个酱油角色（他们学校高年级的一个人，Loki想）走过他们旁边然后对Loki说了一个不怎么友善的词之后，Tony伸出他的脚，看着那个男生狼狈地摔倒在地上，欢乐地吹了声口哨。

当Darcy早早爬进了Loki的车，而Tony也走向他自己的车的时候，他问Loki："所以我们现在成为_正式的_朋友了，对吧？"

"什么时候不正式过？"Loki反问，但他脸上一直挂着微笑。他或许永远都不会把这个想法说出来，可如果他们处在一个平行世界里，在那里Loki不像这样迷恋Thor，他和Tony搞不好会—

"你迟到了。"

Loki把鞋脱下摆在门垫旁边，抬眼瞟了一眼爸爸。他注意到了爸爸的衣服：白色的纽扣衬衣，黑色的外套，和一条舞会用长裤。他正准备出门，这让Loki倍感幸运。"我要先把Darcy送回家。"他说。

"放学之后的两个小时？"

若无其事地走过他身边，Loki走向厨房，拿起几粒葡萄扔进嘴巴里。"我们有课题要做。"

"平时你会记得打电话的。"

"大概我只是碰巧忘记了。"

"Loki，我在试着和你谈话。"

他决定抛弃那些食物—反正他一个小时以前已经吃得像一头猪了—然后回到他的房间，把Laufey一个人晾在楼下。他的继母不在家，真是额外的好处。他走进房间，锁上门，重重地躺倒在床上。几秒钟之后，他听到他们家车库门打开的声音，又关上了。再之后，整个房子就安静了下来。

所以他们都走了。Loki对此无所谓。

在透过窗户检查过他们真的走了之后，Loki拿出手机按下9。铃声响了好一会儿，直到Loki听到一个人接通了电话，声音疲倦："你好？"

"Thor？"他控制不住声音里面的担心。上次他们见面的时候Thor的鼻音还没有这么严重。

"哦，Loki。"沙沙的响声又传了出来，然后是笑声。"对不起，疾病总是无法避免的。"

"但是我爱你，所以我原谅你了。"

这句话如此…_顺畅地_从他的嘴里冒了出来，以至于Loki甚至一瞬间都没反应过来。而其后电话线另一头长时间的沉默更加证明了他是多么十足的一个_蠢货_。

"Loki？"Thor终于开口，辨别不出他的语气。

Loki清了清喉咙，试着表现得就像他刚才没有那么自然地说出L打头的那个词。

但是表达出这种情感真的有那么糟糕么？

他低下头看着自己穿着袜子的脚，向里勾起脚趾。"你感觉怎么样了？"他转换了话题。

他得到回复之前有一个短暂停。"好到可以知道我生病了。"

"很好。"Loki说，逼迫自己听起来轻松一点。"我本来想说我可以过去给你做点热汤，除了围裙什么都不穿的来着，不过似乎你已经感觉好多了。"他坏坏地笑着即使这里没有一个人能看到，仰面朝天躺倒在床上。

"不过转念一想，"Thor说道，就像Loki希望他那么做的一样。"我觉得我突然间极其渴望得到你的帮助。"

"啊，很可惜我已经改变想法了。"Loki无耻地说。"可是捏，"他又补充道。"我可以在周一过去帮你，我没有异议。"

"为什么不是今天？"

"不行。要为了明天准备行李。"这倒提醒了他。叹着气，他从床下跳下来，从底下拉出一个粗呢的防水行李袋，把电话夹在肩膀和耳朵之间。

"至少我的嗓子不像着火了。"Thor说道。有一声咳嗽。"我光是吞咽一下都疼得难受。"

Thor的声音几乎让他大笑起来，好像他对于疼痛胆敢攻击他这件事感到生气。可能他不常生病。"那你为什么还要跟我聊天？"Loki问，把一件衬衣揉成一团塞进包里。

"我喜欢跟你聊天。"

"哦？我值得你这么难受？"

"非常值得。"

"在你伤害自己之前赶快挂掉电话。"

"我正努力让病痛拖到周一。"

"哈哈，真搞笑。"

"如果我是认真的呢？"

Loki笑了，用手摸了摸头发。"那么我也是认真的。我不希望你因为我失声了。"

"…我会失声？"

是了，Thor可能真的不常生病。

在郑重地回答道是的，他真的会失声，再加上一点甜言蜜语的哄骗或许还有些利诱，Loki终于让Thor保证道他不会故意让身体保持疲劳状态。虽然是Loki先打电话过去的，但他最后还是告诉Thor要多休息，而不是在这里讲电话。

"Loki？"Thor问，就在Loki的手指即将按下"通话结束"的按钮的那个瞬间。

重新把电话放回耳边，Loki"恩"了一声表示他听见了。

"我也爱你。"Thor说道，然后挂断了。

Loki不确定自己有没有坐在原地整整十分钟，听着话筒里传出来的忙音，却只听到了同样的三个字，在耳边久久回响，一遍又一遍没有断绝。

* * *

因为他的爸爸将工作的重要性置于儿子之上，Loki变得跟妈妈越来越亲近。而即使到最后他们三个人还是到达了某种程度的彼此分离，以至于没有一个人能够想出Loki的童年时期有任何一件快乐的事是一家三口共同进行的，可Loki的内心依然为妈妈保留了一个柔软的角落。

她是一个柔弱的女人。Loki的外婆曾经这么跟他说过，用一种被扭曲了的幽默感，说她很惊讶他妈妈能在怀孕期间保持坚强的精神状态。

为了她，Loki学习了烹饪。他一开始花了好几个小时在eHow上浏览文章，还查看了在线图表以便更深入地了解每一种烹调用具的长相和用途。到最后，每次他阅读完毕，他能拥有足够的知识为她做晚餐。这差不多成为了一项传统。

所以在周六晚上，当他到达了妈妈的新家，把东西从行李袋里拿出来之后，他开始准备晚饭。"你今天晚上要为我们做饭吗，Loki？"她保持着一贯的姿势，斜靠在流理台旁，脸上挂着微笑看着他问道。

"意大利千层面。"Loki说，瞟了她一眼回应了一个微笑。"这次我不会煮糊了，我保证。"

"很好。"她笑着。"我相信这次会没问题的，亲爱的。"电话铃突然间响了，惊到了Loki，木头勺子差点从他手里掉下去。

他妈妈先接起了话筒，他用眼角的余光观察着她对电话线另一头的人讲话。"哦。"之后她说道，一边把话筒放回原处。"看样子你未来的继兄今天没办法过来了…"

Loki的眼皮抽了一下："所以我多做了五份完全是无用功？"

"他说他还没有从一场感冒中恢复过来，他也不想把病菌带过来以免我们也跟着一起生病…"

"哦，没错，这个病毒最近到处游荡。"Loki说着，想到了Thor。"所以他还来不来？"

"他说他不确定。"妈妈听上去有点沮丧。

虽然Loki并没有觉得这件事有多让他欣慰，他还是想对着这个未来的继兄打一拳，就因为他让他妈妈失望了。

"我们看看他能不能来吧，Loki。"她说，好像察觉到了他的不满。"如果不能的话，我们就可以多吃点东西了。"她揉了揉他的头发笑着。

Loki只是看着她，然后叹了口气。"好吧。"他终于妥协了，转过身继续做他的千层面。

两个小时过去了，食物早早地摆上了餐桌，只有两人份。"恩，"他妈妈若有所思地说，她的眉毛拧在了一起。"或许他明天什么时候可以过来跟我们吃饭。"

还记得Loki想要揍这个不知名的继兄的脸的欲望？现在只是有增无减。

"可能跟你说的一样，他只是不想让我们也生病。"Loki说。然后想着，_也可能因为他就是个混蛋。_

不过说实话，Loki一直希望有一个兄弟。但是，你们也知道的，那必须是一个他可以忍受的人。

他和妈妈终于还是坐了下来开始吃晚饭。就在这时，门铃响了，他妈妈一下子就从座位上蹦了起来，绿色的眼睛里满是惊喜。"他还是来了！"她兴奋地叫着。"Loki，你能去开下门吗？"她已经冲向了厨房，估计是去多拿一个盘子和叉子。

"当心点。"他忍不住对着她的背影喊。他站起来走到门口，清了清喉咙还整理了一下衣服，然后打开门，终于面对面地看到了—

—他的英语老师？

Loki眨着眼呆呆地望着："…Thor？"

Thor也呆呆地望着他："Loki？"

在屋子里，他们同时听到了Loki的妈妈的声音："Thor！我很高兴你终于还是过来了！快进来宝贝！Loki为我们做了晚餐。"


	16. xvi Euclidean Geometry

**xvi. Euclidean Geometry****（欧几里德几何定律）**

无需多言，Loki对于当下的状况内心搅动着好几种感觉。一部分在说：_这是一个恶作剧，是吧？_另一部分又在说：_我的苍天啊，到底发生了什么。_与此同时，又有很大的一部分在说：_为什么我的老师会出现在这里？会站在我的对面？_

最初他还以为可能这只是一个长相酷似他老师的男人，但他妈妈走了过来说道："Loki，这位是Thor Odinson。Thor，这是我儿子Loki。你们马上就要成为继兄弟了，所以我希望你们可以彼此见见面了解一下。"她微笑着，对事实全然不知晓。咣当一声，Loki听到他的心掉下去了。（可能连同理智也一起掉了。）

他开始后悔自己当初没有对他妈妈新的婚姻生活展现出更多的兴趣。可是他又自我辩解道，她也从来没有提过她马上要嫁的那个男人有一个儿子，而且这个儿子恰巧还就是他的英语老师。

尴尬的沉默持续了几秒。Loki可以感觉到Thor的视线黏在他的身上，但是为了他的自身安全，他积攒不出足够的勇气抬头看向这个年长的男人。

妈妈轻轻推了下他的胳膊。

"嗨。"他终于强迫自己说出来。单词从他紧咬的牙关里挤出来，听上去像是得了便秘。他快速地抬眼瞟了一眼面前的男人，却在眼神相交时愣住了。"见到你…真的是很…高兴…？"这句话听起来更像一个疑问句，但妈妈似乎并不介意。

在很长的一段时间里，Thor只是站在那里，看着Loki。_说点什么_，Loki在心里对他喊道，因为如果他们要假装平静，假装他们对于成为继兄弟的事并_不能_完美地接受，就应该这么做。

"我想—我—额，我也…一样？"

太棒了，Thor。作为一个文学造诣极深的人你还真是_有口才_啊。

Loki的妈妈依然笑着，很显然对于眼前的一切感到满意。她拍了拍Loki的肩，然后他们走向了餐厅。"我们刚准备吃饭—我还以为你来不了了呢！但是你来的刚刚好。Loki今天晚上为我们做了意大利千层面。"

她当然是想让他们都跟上去。可真抱歉，Loki的腿现在有些移动不便。

Thor率先跟了上去。Loki看着他总算把脚从门口的台阶上撕了下来然后走进了门。有一个短暂的瞬间，他们的肩膀轻微地碰在了一起。走了两步，Thor回过头看向Loki，指了指餐厅，然后继续向里走。

"等等，Thor！"Loki嘶声叫道，他的腿总算肯合作了。他走得有点太快了，一不小心被绊了一下，但幸好，Thor扶住了他。

Loki的大脑突然间短路了那么一会儿。又是一阵尴尬的沉默。他低头看了看手臂上的那只手，然后抬起头，盯着金发男人。"你在这里做什么？"他问，可能太突兀了点。

Thor的声音很紧也很沙哑—Loki不清楚是不是出于他感冒了的原因或者其他的。他和Loki一样感到恐慌："我可以问_你_同样的问题。"

"这是我妈妈的房子！"

"也是我爸爸未婚妻的房子！"

Loki猛地拉开他们之间的距离，眼睛四处转动看着整个房间，好像这些家具突然间能提供给他所有需要的答案。但毋庸置疑，它们提供不了。"你真的是我的继兄？"他说道，声音很轻，尾音甚至还颤抖了。

Thor张开嘴，好像在回想他一开始想说的话，但最后又闭上了。

"男孩们？"从里面传来了Loki妈妈询问的声音。

"我觉得我不该呆在这里。"Thor吞了吞口水，向后退了一步。"Laufeyson女士？"

她从餐厅里走出来，脸上是担忧的表情。"出什么事了吗？"她问道，眼睛盯着Loki，仿佛是在谴责他。

"没有，一切都很好。"Thor清了下喉咙。"就是，我突然间觉得很难受。我不喜欢这么做，可我想如果我在把病毒传染给你们之前离开的话是最好的…"

"哦，没事，我能理解！或许我们以后可以再找个时间一起吃饭。"她听上去挺失望的，虽然脸上并没有流露出太多明显的情感。"可我认为如果你不舒服的话就不该自己开车。我相信Loki可以—"

"不用！"Thor突然提高了声音。

OK，好吧，这就让人有点受伤了。Loki努力表现出自己没有受影响。

"我是说，我已经浪费你们太多的时间了。"Thor踌躇地继续道。"更何况，我以前在更糟糕的情况下开过车，我保证我不会出事的。"

"你不该冒这个险。真的，Loki不会介意的。"她意有所指地看着Loki。"你会吗，亲爱的？"

_会的—就算问我一百万次我也是这个答案_，Loki默默想着。但他几乎不能拒绝他妈妈的要求。"不，当然不会。"他说着，勉强挤出一个笑容。至少他们有了些独处时间？

哦，等一下，目前看来这可不是件好事。

Thor看起来真的很难受。"我能自己开车的。"他坚持到。"我真的不希望麻烦你们。再说，Loki帮我的话他什么时候才能回来？"

"哦，那好吧。"Loki妈妈最终妥协了。啊，天下母亲一个样，都担心同样的问题。（或者是继母？准继母？）Loki能感觉到他的紧张感消失了，他放心了—"Loki，至少送他上车。"

如果Loki面前放着一台电脑，他很可能一头把键盘砸个稀巴烂。他试着估算从家门口走到Thor的车那里大致需要多长时间。让他充满希望的是他把车停在离门口不远的地方。

他偷偷瞟了眼Thor，却发现老师早就盯着他在看了。他的脸无意识地红了起来。

"我—行吧。"Thor微笑了，但Loki很轻易就看穿了这层面具，看出来他有多勉强。如果他把头转过一个角度，这个所谓的微笑就变得更像一张痛苦的脸。

然后他们离开了。

Loki走在Thor前面几步远。他没有放慢步子—Thor完全有能力追上他。而他没有，这就说明他并不想这么做。没关系，反正Loki也需要好好想一下他到底该说些什么。

Thor把车停在街道的另一侧。（他的邻居不是很知礼数的人，家里的人数也不少。他们貌似有五辆私家车，肯定是没办法全部停在他们的车道上的。）Loki好不容易走到了，也只是站在一边，等着Thor过来。

苍天啊，他该怎么开口？

这是他迄今为止的人生中为数不多的他不知道说什么话的时刻。好像过去他过得还不够糟似的，现在他们就要成为_继兄弟_了？他妈妈还有…三个月就举办婚礼了？还是四个月？

_对于你的毕业来说绰绰有余了。_他脑后有一个声音说道，不过没有让他觉得有半点好受。

最坏的事大概是，事实上他很想告诉Thor他不在乎。说不定不久之后他们能找到一个法子，说不定，有那么一丝微乎其微的机会，这场婚礼会被取消。但如果他们就要成为继兄弟的话，Loki真心的不会在乎。他这么容易地就接受了这一切，这有点吓到Loki。

这是错的吗？他爱Thor爱到可以为了他完全忽略所有的阻力，这是错的吗？

他听到了Thor走近他时鞋底与砂石地面磨出的沙沙响声。Loki深吸了一口气，振作起精神，然后张开嘴准备把他的真实想法讲出来。可是Thor抢先了一步。

"我觉得我们应该…分开一段时间。"

简洁明了到不留情面。

Loki想要克制自己不发怒，但这太难了。啊哈，所以说这就是事情接下来的走向了。"怎么做？"他问，干巴巴地笑了一下。"你_教_我。"

他看到Thor的手指弯曲成一个松松的拳头，一瞬间脸上闪过一些什么。Loki无法从他的表情中读到他的思想，但他强迫自己不要让目光太长久地逗留在他脸上，所以他移转视线看着车。由于某些原因，他依然能记得当时自己坐在后座上，而Thor帮他治疗受伤的手臂。

多么有爱的回忆，他自嘲地想着。

"你知道我说的是什么意思。"Thor说。

Loki把身子靠在车的一侧，没有很愠怒却也没有很开心。"是吗？"他咕哝着，比他自己所能接受的更加任性。

他听到Thor叹气的声音。"不会一直这样下去的。"他这么安慰道。那个_"暂时"_没有讲出来，但Loki可以猜到。"只用等到所有的事变得…稍微清晰一点。"

"稍微清晰一点？"Loki重复了一遍。他无奈地摇着头，抬起头看向年长的男人，带着怀疑的表情。"事情怎么可能变得清晰？它们全都赤裸裸地摆在我们面前了！"

"时间。"Thor严肃地说。"我是说，我需要时间。来适应这些事。因为以防万一你没有注意到，Loki，我现在依然是你的老师而你依然是我的学生。我们正在谈恋爱。现在我们又发现我们的父母马上就要结婚了，我们迟早会成为_继兄弟_。或许你已经消化了全部的信息，但是我离稳定期还差得远呢！"

比起让他们分开一段时间的要求，刚刚的话对Loki造成的伤害更大。Thor以前从来没有吼过他。

Loki握紧拳头。"我当然注意到你说的那些了。"他带着怒气顶撞到。到这个份上，想要保持声调的平稳已经不可能了。他望了望周围，确保没有人刚好打开窗户看他们争吵。没有偷窥者—只有他们两个。

"你为什么要这么穷追猛打？"Thor皱着眉头，只是他的脸上没有任何愤怒的痕迹，只是有点被冒犯了。"我只要求你给我一些思考时间。说不定…说不定我会找到一个解决办法。"

"是啊，说不定你会。"Loki悲伤地说，身体离开了Thor的车。"我衷心地祝愿你成功。"他开始往家的方向走，却被Thor一把抓住胳膊，紧紧地不放手。

"别这么对我。"那双蓝色眼眸里盛满的恳切让人心碎。"你不记得我对你说过我爱你吗，Loki？这一点并没有改变。"他放松了手上的力道，手臂下垂握住了Loki的手。"我只希望你能耐心点等我。拜托了。"

Loki想要推开他，可他真的做不到。听着Thor的声音，他话语中每一个词里流露出来的真诚和恳求，Loki体内残留的每一丝不理智的愤怒通通都消失了。低下头看着他们交叠在一起的手，他无法否认自己的眼睛开始感到刺痛。

他真的没办法停下来了，不是吗？他只是想抛开所有乱七八糟的外界束缚，只是想和Thor在一起，这很过分吗？

他颤抖地吸了一口气。"好吧。"他安静地妥协了。

Thor欣慰地呼出一口气，趁着Loki当下无防备的状态紧紧地抱住了他。"谢谢。"他的头埋在Loki的颈窝里，声音听上去闷闷的。Loki无声地笑了，轻轻拍着他的背。"我很抱歉对你发脾气。"他们拉开了彼此的距离。他的眼神变得柔软，表情也充满歉意。

Loki抚摸着他的头发，心里默默希望如果所有的问题都能因为这样一个简单的动作被推到一边该多好。"不，是我太孩子气了。"他说着摇了摇头。他垂下手臂，叹气。"我应该—我应该回去了，我妈妈估计在想发生了什么耗费了这么长时间。"

"当然。"Thor点着头。可接下来的几分钟之内，他们都没有动。

Loki想要Thor再抱他一次。

然而Thor只是坐回了他的车上，点燃了引擎。Loki退回到人行道上，看着车窗摇了下来。

"下周一再见。"Loki说，同时听到Thor对他说，"我爱你，Loki。"

这让他的脸颊几乎红到一个荒谬的程度。

Thor咧开嘴笑了，虽然是悲喜交加的。他对Loki挥了挥手，把车窗摇回去，开车离开了。

Loki就那样站在原地，看着汽车转过街角，消失在他的视界里。直到他看到妈妈出现在窗口，示意他回家，他才动身往家走。

_分开一段时间，_他一边过马路一边回想着这句话。

他当初在Thor回应他的感情之前就这么做过，现在肯定也能再来一次。

* * *

_给：贱人_

_来自：__Darcy_

_晚餐咋样_

给：Darcy

来自：Loki

平淡无奇。

_给：贱人_

_来自：__Darcy_

_你未来的继兄捏？_

* * *

Loki盯着这条短信看了好长时间。

* * *

给：Darcy

来自：Loki

事实上，他很有魅力。


	17. xvii It

**xvii. It****（它）**

如果不加以修饰，星期天可以说是漫长而折磨人的一天。Loki早上五点就醒了，真让人不爽。他期待每一个周末的其中一个主要原因就是他可以睡到很晚再起床—前一天夜晚通常都是在网上闲逛到深夜的。

大约中饭的时候，疲劳开始蚕食他体内的元气。"你也染上病毒了？"他妈妈走下楼来看到Loki懒散地躺在沙发上，手臂交叠在他烧红的脸上，忍不住问道。

她收到了一声呻吟作为回答，还有一句疲倦的"上帝，我希望没有"。

所有的希望伴随着吸鼻子的声音碎了一地。_估计是因为我吻了他那么多次_，Loki怨念地在心里说，想着他到底和Thor发生了多少次肌肤接触。他感激地接受了妈妈递给他的一杯水，咕嘟咕嘟一口气全喝光了。至少他的喉咙没有发炎。

"你和Thor还好吗？"妈妈突然问道。她正向屋子的边缘某处走去，声音很温柔，还夹杂着一点担忧，但这是一个无心的问题。

不过依然成功地让Loki的心脏因为一瞬的惊恐而快速跳了几下。他故意盯着一下子变得很有趣的天花板，手指拨弄着头发，让那些湿漉漉的粘在他脖子后面的发丝到别的地方去。你知道有什么能比潮湿的午后更让他讨厌的吗？汗水。他早上已经冲过一次澡了，可现在再冲一次的欲望越来越强烈，只为了能感受到凉爽的水流滑过他的身体…

"你是想问，我们相处的情况，还是我们对彼此有什么感觉？"他问，眼睛时不时地瞟着她试图窥探她的表情。她没有动作。Loki心里一部分希望她想问后面的那个问题。

"你们相处的情况。"她澄清了一遍。啊哦，好吧，希望又没了。"他昨天晚上看起来很紧张。"

"我觉得是他生病的原因吧。不过他走之前给了我他的号码，今天早上还告诉我他感觉好多了。"他说谎了。Loki今天一早_确实_有编辑过一条简短的短信，想要问问Thor他是不是好些了—纯粹出于关心，不是吗？虽然犹豫了很久，手指始终悬在"发送"按钮上不敢按下去，最后还是删掉了所有的字母。他的胃里依然搅动着粘稠的名为"不舒服"的液体。

"好吧。"妈妈轻声笑了一下，将视线转到他身上。她眼里不掺半点虚假的欣慰又往Loki的胃里送进一些愧疚，让他更痛苦了。"这总比你们俩彼此吵得不可开交来得好（you two going at each other's throats，找不到具体意思，求指教。。），我想。"

这就是那些雌性荷尔蒙旺盛的青春期女孩平时的表现吗？

Loki发誓他以后再也不嘲笑她们了。

"为什么你会觉—"响亮的咳嗽声打断了他的话，并且几乎是在同一时刻他感受到脑后疼痛的撞击。_妈的…_

"我看你应该回去了。"妈妈走过来用手摸着他的后脑勺，好像她知道头痛的发源地在哪里似的。母性的直觉？"回你爸爸那里去。还有你难道没有明天需要交的作业？"

"只是一个无聊的病毒。"Loki压着嗓子抱怨道。他挪了挪身体靠近妈妈，紧紧地挨着她，用手臂环住她瘦小的骨骼。"而且我已经做完所有作业了。"

然后。"如果我也让你生病了，对不起。"

妈妈再一次笑了出来。"你脑袋瓜里都想些什么呢，小可爱？"她的手臂搂住Loki的肩膀，回应了他的拥抱。

Loki的呼吸舒缓了下来，在这个温暖舒心的怀抱里变得放松。有一种怪异的冲动从他心里冒了出来，他想开口告诉她所有的事—这对任何事都_没有帮助_，至少就他所能想到的范围里，没有帮助。但确实，Loki能感觉到自己心里的这块大石头落了地，而且不知为何，他觉得自己用不了多久就能找到一个人能够倾吐出_所有的事_。

妈妈拍着他的背，似乎理解这沉默中蕴含的全部。"我去给你爸爸打电话。"她说着在Loki的额前印下一枚轻轻的吻，然后消失在厨房里。

Loki默默地感激着她。

* * *

然而他没有径直回家。

其实吧，他是_已经_踏上回他爸爸家的路了，但Loki开车经过那家面包店的时候他想到了Darcy。他的大脑已经基本拨开迷雾重见太阳了，虽然他的鼻子还是有点堵，让他听起来有点像一边捏着鼻子一边讲话，但他还是停下了车，拿出手机。

如果说有那么一个人可以让Loki有勇气讲出他的秘密，并且他相信能够理解他的烦恼，然后可以把烦恼丢回给他的同时安慰他，这个人就是Darcy。在认识她的这些年里，Loki知道她能做到所有的那些事，还很有可能在他脸上扇一巴掌。

"你在哪儿？"她一接通电话Loki就问道。

"哈？哦，嘿，Loki。"在她的声音变得更清晰之前有一点沙沙的响声。"哇哦，你听起来像—"

"是，我都觉得自己像一坨狗屎。"Loki不满地嘟哝着。

"我正想发表一个睿智的比喻句把你和一只鸭子类比在一起，不过没错，狗屎听上去也很好。"听Darcy的声音，她似乎正努力憋着笑。

她看到Loki的悲催状态总是很开心…

"不过我在家里。怎么了？你回家了？"

"我生病了，所以提前回家了。"他瞥了一眼面包房的招牌。"事实上，我_正_呆在家里。"

"所以你想出去玩？还是干啥？"Darcy问。这正是Loki想要听到她说的。"如果想的话你可以上我这儿来，不过Tony会过来把我缺勤那天的笔记借给我，因为很显然_某个_我不愿意提及名字的人忘记帮我做笔记了。提示一下：那个人是你。"

"真隐晦。"Loki翻了个白眼。"告诉Stark他不用过去了。"

他把车头调转一个方向，离开了停车场，前往Darcy家。

"但是他现在—"

"我会把我的带过去。反正不管怎样我记得都比他好。"

"很重要的事，哈？"

"差不多。"

他听到听筒里传来一声低低的笑，这个声音让他停住了。除非Darcy突然间决定她要把自己的声音降低一倍半个八度，那就只剩下电话那头有另一个人的可能性了。

"谁还在那儿？"他简短地问道。

"花的时间真够长的，公主殿下。"第三个声音传来。

"从什么时候我们开始进行三方电话会谈了？"Loki的语气带着谴责意味。他是想问Darcy的，但她根本没机会回答。

"我过来是想告诉她现在我们两家成邻居了，但突然间_你_又打电话过来了，所以就成这样咯。"Tony依然毫无帮助作用地说道。"现在我正在她家的车道上，所以…你叫我不要过去差不多是没用的了。"

"Darcy，"Loki开口，声音沉闷还充满了强制性。"锁好你的前门和篱笆上的门，然后走到后门那边去。我两分之后到那里，你可以偷偷溜进我车里来。"

"嘿！"

"我要和她谈些事情。单独的。"

"是么。那好吧，这太糟了。因为很显然这是件超级重要的事，我不想置身事外。"

"跟你无关。"

"我还以为我们已经度过这个时期了？我是你的_朋友_，Loki，这就表明我_在乎_。我知道你在我们学校里有'冰雪皇后'的称号，又或者Darcy真的是你_唯一的朋友_，因为我一眼就看出来你没明白这个单词的意思。"

"或许我只是，哦，我不知道，_就是不想告诉你？_"

Loki生气地按下了挂断键，然后又吸了下鼻子。该死的流感。

他故意把车停在离Darcy家两个街区远的地方，然后走了过去。他猜想自己肯定能在一英里远的地方就看得到Stark那亮的瞎眼的车。

Tony和Darcy站在房子前面，Loki艰难地走向他们。这时，他体内全部的愤怒（以及冲动，还有多亏了他的病才被激发出来的负面情绪）基本已经消失了。

"对不起。"他和Tony异口同声地说。

"我应该拿照相机拍下来。"Darcy说，脸上担心的表情被看热闹的笑意取代。

"如果你不想的话可以不告诉我。"Tony耸耸肩。"我只是喜欢收集情报，但是从来不知道这样做会…会让人讨厌。"

Loki哼了一声。"所以你还自称为天才？"

"大天才。"Tony纠正道。"这件事每个人都知道，根本就不是我自称的。"他看着Loki，斜视了他一会儿，似乎是想窥探出什么来。"你现在不想跟我来一个拥抱或者别的什么，对吧？"

"我宁愿活剥了我自己的皮。"Loki恶狠狠地说。

"你们两个好像老夫老妻。"Darcy好脾气地说，一边带着他们走回门厅。"好吧，应该是一对被压抑许久马上就要离婚了的老夫老妻，但不管怎么说还是老夫老妻。"她打开前门走了进去，Tony跟在她后面。

Loki的脚停在了门口的台阶上。

"Thor是我的准继兄。"他说。

Tony被自己的脚结结实实地绊了一下，差点撞到突然呆在原地的Darcy身上。

极为缓慢地，他们两个转过身面向Loki，脸上的表情千变万化。惊异，困惑，还有想被隐藏起来却没有成功的玩味。不过最后那种表情只在Tony的脸上显现了出来。这个混蛋。

Loki无助地耸了下肩膀，眼睛瞟向房间内随便哪样东西—只要不是他两个朋友的脸。就这么说了出去…并没有带给他期望之中的轻松。

"我能进来吗？"他问道，轻轻推了下Tony的小腿肚。

好孩子，这下可囧了。

* * *

然后他告诉了他们—

_—全部所有以及一切。_

过了会儿他讲完了，最后一句话的尾音还因为不确定而颤抖着。"所以你想买醉吗？我可不是那种自己的男朋友碰巧是自己继兄的人，可是他妈的，Loki…"

"我们明天要上学，"Loki干涩地回应。"还有你不记得_上次_我们喝醉了之后发生了什么吗？我不想再把人搞到医院去了，抱歉。"

"所以真的是你们两个对Banner先生做了那件事。"Tony摇着头，失望地砸吧着嘴。"这么长时间我们都怀疑着某个愚蠢的替代品就因为你俩。"

"那是Loki的主意。"Darcy说，无视了Loki的愤慨"_才不是！_"她快速地把谈话又绕回了最初的主题。"那么，额，你准备做什么？"

"我们正试着把事情理清楚。"Loki回答，有意识地没有说出来他们正处在"休整期"。"这件事给他的精神负担已经够重了，他也不需要再听人说起来。"

"如果我是你，"Tony若有所思地说。"我会把它作为我的优势，你知道吗？假装这是'兄弟间的羁绊'或者随便什么。"

"实际上我们想…_出柜_，或者随便你怎么定义这种关系。我在想克服目前的师生关系是实际可行的，但我不想在我还没毕业的时候就这么做。可是等我毕业了，我妈妈和他爸爸也已经结完婚了，我们已经成为继兄弟了，所以这就变得很—"Loki没有说下去，重重地叹了口气。"我们会把事情理清楚的。"_尽快_，他在心里希望着。

（老天，他已经开始想那个人了。）

"那你还会继续你们的课后辅导吗？"Darcy几秒钟后问道。

Loki抓过离他最近的一块靠枕，试图凭借其柔软的质地舒缓自己沮丧的吼叫。

（吼叫，不是尖叫，因为尖叫是女孩子做的事。）

* * *

_"你确定吗？"指尖顺着脸的边缘慢慢滑下来，描绘着下巴的线条，轻轻抬起他的头，然后__Thor__吻住了他。_

_"你问了问题，想要我回答。"__Loki__气息不稳地说道，终于在__Thor__放开他的唇转而轻轻啃噬脖颈的时候找到了机会说话。__Loki__能感觉到__Thor__的胡茬摩挲在他的皮肤上，这让他忍不住颤抖起来。"但是你下一秒就开始吻我，我就什么都说不出来了。"_

_"坏习惯。"__Thor__小声咕哝，没有继续当下的动作。他的双手搭在__Loki__的腰际，把他拉近过来坐在自己膝盖上，直到他们的身体紧贴着彼此。"我的问题依然有效。"他提醒那个年轻的男孩。_

_"你在我们的第一次之前就问过这个问题，包括我搬过来跟你住之前，还有在教堂的圣坛前你也问过。"__Loki__笑着，轻巧地捉住对方的唇陷入一个轻吻中。"要到什么时候你才能知道我的答案永远都是正向的那一个呢？"_

_"你那天在圣坛可没这么说。"__Thor__说着，假装自己有点小不满，虽然__Loki__能感觉到他的嘴角上扬了。"你说的是'我愿意'。"_

_"原谅我糟糕的记性，我只能大致记得我说那句话之后你吻得有多重。"_

_腰上的手滑到他的臀部，又向下滑到了大腿外侧。__Thor__那双因为长期书写而长着一层薄薄的茧的手温热地贴合着他的肌肤。_

_"你喜欢。"__Thor__坏笑着说。_

_"恩…不能否认，我猜。"__Loki__懒散地在__Thor__的怀抱里面动了动屁股，粗糙的摩擦感让他的背脊里流过一阵愉悦的电流。_

_Thor__把头埋在他的颈窝里低声地吼了起来。这个声音只能让__Loki__已经开始抬头的分身更加坚挺。"吸我。"他粗哑地命令道，把两只手指放在__Loki__的唇侧。_

_Loki__不能更高兴地接受了，把手指含进嘴巴里，喉咙口还发出细小的咕咕声。他的眼睛始终看向__Thor__，始终保持着眼神交流，同时舌头吮吸着手指的每一寸表面，在上面布满了唾液。_

_当__Thor__觉得润滑得足够了—或者当他终于不再有耐心等下去了—他把手指从__Loki__的嘴里抽出来，变换了两人的身位，让__Loki__躺在自己身下。他张开__Loki__的腿，手指在入口周围打着转，慢慢地伸入一根手指。"你为什么总是这么紧？"__Thor__一边帮__Loki__准备着，一边啄着他的肩膀。没过多久，三根手指就全部进去了。_

_这几乎成为了他们的惯例前戏。这确实让__Thor__感到惊讶—但是也很满意，每次__Loki__都很紧，不管他们做过多少次了。_

_"不准嘲笑我。"__Loki__抱怨道，好像接受到了信号，动了动他的身体。__Thor__的指尖一不小心扫过他的敏感点，他禁不住抖了起来。_

_"我希望你明天还能走路。"__Thor__笑着说，但他从来都抵挡不了__Loki__身上的一切。他抽出手指，把分身抵在入口处，缓慢地让他进入自己爱人的体内，试着放慢速度以免违背了刚才讲的话。_

_他们的做爱有时是轻缓而温柔的。__Thor__可以紧紧地抱住__Loki__精瘦的身体，伴随着他臀部的每一次运动感受到在他体内流窜的每一次震颤和兴奋。可很显然今天晚上他们没办法那么做了。_

_Loki__急剧地沦陷了，__Thor__也不能再控制住自己。他的唇瓣贴住__Loki__的，几乎是警告般地低吼着。然后他粗暴地抓住__Loki__的屁股，带领着他向上，直到他的分身完全地离开了甬道。__Loki__重重躺倒在床上。_

_他们没有停下来。__Thor__再一次进去了。__Loki__逸出一声被压抑的呻吟。他紧紧抓住__Thor__的肩膀想要在冲撞中稳住自己。速度逐渐变得猛烈而迅疾。_

_过了一会儿他就到达临界点了，他胃里的那个打得很紧结越来越紧，威胁着要放松，这把__Loki__推到了释放的边缘。_

_"我爱你。"__Thor__在给__Loki__的锁骨上种下草莓的间隙里说道。啃咬处明天一定会变成紫红色的果实，任谁都能看到。_

_Loki__就这么回应了他的表白，如同炙热的岩浆，气喘连连。他身体里的每一丝力气都被操光了，头向后仰着。舌尖滚动着一连串欢愉的咒骂的断续词句，还有__Thor__的名字。再之后他看到了白色，白色，白色—天地间什么都没有，只有白色。_

_等视野恢复正常，他感到__Thor__最后冲撞了一下，然后在自己体内释放了。极致的快感几乎要淹没他让他窒息。_

_（结束了。他和__Thor__瘫倒在他们的床上，全身汗湿，粗重地喘着气。他们在性交后的温暖中清浅地亲吻彼此。这一切美好的让人觉得不真实。）_

* * *

Loki第二天早上醒了过来。昨夜的梦还清晰地留在他的大脑皮层，胸腔里燃烧着一种奇怪的兴奋感。

他躺在床上，花了比平时更多一点的时间，但最终还是爬了下来—还尽量让梦中魅惑人的画面从脑中消退一些—准备去学校。

他其实很想故意屈从于疾病带给他的困扰呆在家里休息一天，可到了那天晚些时候，他很庆幸他没有那么做。


	18. xviii Percent Error

**xviii. Percent Error****（百分比误差）**

做一个小纠正：Loki_几乎_庆幸他没有在第二天请假。

暂且不提前兆，这一天的早上过得还是相当不错的。当他到达学校的时候居然还抢到了一个很便捷的停车位。换句话说，他很感激上帝给了他这个机会，使他不用拖着背包大老远地走到正门。虽然说这仅仅是一个微不足道的奇迹，但是真的，它值得庆祝，

"你看上去像是刚刚从地狱里爬出来。"Darcy和他在储物柜那里碰面，她观察到。"不过奇怪的是，"她又继续补充，疑虑地瞟了他一眼。"你似乎很享受你的旅途。"

"我还没从地狱里出来呢。"Loki尖刻地说道。

Darcy忽视了他的那句话。"你知道吗，Banner先生今天回学校了。"她明快地说，建议性地推了下他的肩膀。"你也应该向这个可怜的男人道声歉了。"

"如果我要去，你也得跟我一起去。"Loki把她的手拍开。这个动作几乎成了他们之间的惯例。Darcy确实喜欢用手肘捅别人。Loki对她做了个鬼脸。"毕竟，先把我灌醉的人是你。"

"但弄坏他椅子的主意是_你_出的！"

"…不，Darcy。那个功劳也记在你头上。"

"闭嘴，才不是呢。"

Loki从他的柜子里扯出其他要用的书，一边哼哼着一边把它们夹在腋下。他知道把这些书装在书包里带走会是一个更明智的选择，但这只在他有游泳课的那几天，好让他的东西有藏身之处。偷窃在这所学校里算不上常见，但发生的次数也足够让大家的神经感到略微的紧张。再说了，他的肩膀也经不起他每天驮着两吨重量的折腾。

（没错，这只是他的夸张。但该死的，科学书真他妈的沉。）

他关上柜门斜了Darcy一眼，检查她是不是也带好了东西，却发现她盯着自己，做沉思状。"…真是_我的_主意？"她没有问出来，可Loki已经看透了。她的鼻子因为思索皱了起来。

"我们两人都醉成渣了，我很惊讶我居然能记得那晚发生的每一个细节。"

"我记得我有看到你带着一个头盔到处跑。"

"…大概你也喝高了，Darcy。你真是一个毒瘤。"

"我没喝高！我是认真的。"Darcy的声音听上去可没那么认真，她的表情也是。"我相当肯定你带了一个头盔—就是长角的那个？"她停在了这里，然后一抹笑慢慢爬了上来。"你长角了，"她高声笑着。"长角了。你懂？"

"苍了个天，Darcy。"

周围有些学生转过头看着他们，表情混合着搞笑，困惑，还有，好吧，无声的疑问：_你们在讲些啥？_Loki懒得跟他们解释，厌烦地挥了挥手。

他和Darcy向下走到一年级学生所在的楼层，往科学课教学区和Banner先生的教室走去。这片区域目前还没有人，考虑到事实上，唯一喜欢有事没事就到这里闲逛的人只有Tony。而且即便如此，现在也没到七点半，这就意味着他们在校车到来，真正的大批量人流涌入校园之前大约有五分钟的时间。

Darcy一路上都在喋喋不休地讲着闲话，偶尔还讲一些Loki完全抓不住笑点的笑话。他想到了一句对这位因为他的恶作剧而摔伤了背部的老师可以讲的开场白。

"嗨，Banner先生，您还记得我吗？我就是那个让您进医院的家伙…"

（他当然会记得啦，不是吗？你他妈的差点把他的背_弄残了_，Loki。）

他敢确定他的科学老师以前就不大喜欢他，而Loki只能想象他_现在_对自己会是怎样一个看法。

"嘿，"Darcy依然在说话。"这个恶作剧其实也没有那么糟糕，是吧？我是说，如果这件事没有发生，你就永远不会遇到你的男朋友了！"

Loki没敢回答她，以防她翘尾巴。

然后被证实他做了一个正确的选择。因为就在他们转过墙角的时候，Loki撞到了一个名为Thor Odinson的人的胸大肌上。

他被绊到了，自然的事，但下一秒就有一只手抓住了他的肩膀，好像Thor老早就预见到会发生什么。

"早上好。"Loki自动地说道，然后觉得自己有义务加上。"Odinson先生。"

Thor调皮地看了他一眼，而Loki应该生气地瞪回去，如果他没有发现自己突然被拉进了一个怀抱里面—或者说，半个怀抱。Loki在他的臂膀里僵住了，没有做出任何回应般的举动。

他感觉到双唇扫过了他的额头。一个不算吻的吻。

下意识地，他扭过头环视四周，确保没有人刚好在走廊里看到了这一幕。不过这里只有他，他的英语老师，还有Darcy。

哦，对了。Darcy。

她的脸看上去马上就要裂成两瓣了，用她脸上那个巨大无比的笑。

似乎直到现在才意识到她的存在，Thor猛地放开了Loki。

"放学后带着你的课本来找我。"他的老师兼继兄对他说。

Loki才_不_准备哀鸣呢。"更多的莎士比亚？"他问。好吧，他的声音听起来大概真的有点哀怨。这能怪他吗？文学课本的重量抵得上一臂弯的砖头。

然后这时他才意识到另一件事：Thor依然希望他放学后继续他们的辅导？_哦当然了，_Loki暗讽道。_没有人可以从一个老师帮助学生做功课的事上发现什么乱伦的迹象，对吧？_几乎是一瞬间，他就感到愧疚。

Thor找到的工作刚好在Loki的学校是Thor的错吗？Thor的爸爸要和Loki的妈妈结婚是Thor的错吗？Thor生得太早而Loki生得太晚是Thor的错吗？

_不是，_Loki对自己回答_。所以不准再这么想。_

"不是。"Thor的眼睛完成一个浅浅的弧。他在微笑。"我觉得你会喜欢的。"

"我记得上次学《罗密欧与朱丽叶》时你也是这么说的。"

"这次你会发现你想错了。"

"我猜是的。"

"很好。"手掌拍了拍他的肩膀，然后捏了一下。Loki用尽全部的意志让自己看起来没有受到影响。"那我就等着放学后见你。"

"我会去的。"

* * *

"快点，姑娘们！"

Hill小姐说的话总是如此让人_振奋_。Loki也从来没有想过自己居然真的能在传统的高中背景设定的影片外，从一个不必要这么严苛的体育老师嘴里听到这样的话。

Loki的指尖触到泳池边缘，蹬脚，纵身一跃跳入了池子里，打破了泳池的水面。

"那一跳真弱。"有人在他头顶处说道。他把头探出水面眨着眼，看清了那个人是他正坐在露天看台上的好朋友。

（Darcy正度过她每个月的那几天，你看出来了，而且她不喜欢用卫生巾。）

"至少我实实在在地待在水里了。"他喊回去。

"难道你希望这么美丽纯蓝的池水变成一滩红色吗？"

Darcy可以轻易地谈论这种东西有时让Loki感到担忧。

"Laufeyson！多游两圈！"

Loki不满地呻吟道—其他所有人都已经爬出了池子开始走进更衣室了。"玩得开心！"Darcy欢快地说，站起身来跟随着人流。

Hill小姐则屹立在跳板旁她的老位置，盯着Loki以确保他真的按照了她的命令来执行。知道做什么都比反抗要好，Loki踢了下泳池壁，老老实实地多游了两圈。

等他总算走进了更衣室准备淋浴，其他人不是已经离开了就是要换好衣服了。再等他穿好了休闲裤，最后一个男生也离开了更衣室，留下Loki一个人。

他用手打理着自己潮湿的头发，把那些湿漉漉的发丝弄顺。他把毛巾揉成一团扔进门口的衣物篮里，走到他在体育馆的储物柜前。

这就是他注意到不寻常的事的那一刻：他的背包的拉链被拉开了一半。诡异的，似乎是有人动了他的包。Loki跪了下来，拉开背包查看着，发现他的书和文件夹一团乱。

背脊一股奇怪的寒气，他抖了一下。

但就在他深入研究这件事之前，铃声便响了起来。Loki把书包扔到肩上，急匆匆地赶往下一个教室。

* * *

这大概不是什么好事，但随着这一周逐渐接近尾声，这个小插曲终于还是被他搁置在了脑后。他的每一个下午都坐在202房间，分析且详细评论一些短篇故事。

当星期五到来的时候，Loki才意识到他完全忘记了他被要求做的那个演讲。

"我—我没准备，Odinson先生。"他坦承道，更多的是在对他的书桌讲而不是Thor。

他能感觉到压在身上的视线。他想这些人估计都持有不同程度的欣喜，看到一贯完美优秀的Loki Laufeyson居然做了一件错事。

他听到了一声叹息。"好的，Loki。下课后来找我，我们要谈谈。"

* * *

"我真心的就快完成了！我只是恰巧把笔记忘在了家里。"

老天开眼，Loki在撒谎方面有着超强的天赋和能力。他想他应该在对Thor撒谎这件事上产生比对其他人撒谎更多的愧疚，可这只是一个无害的谎言，对吧？

"这本应该是一个很容易得到评议的分数。"Thor告诫道，眼神出乎意料的严肃。"现在我要怎么知道你真正地理解了这门课程？"

他一整个星期都表现得不太正常。说起不太正常，意思是每次他们两人单独在一起，Thor的爱意都特别明显（虽然没有做什么很出格的事—不算上在清洁工的小隔间的那次）。这和他在周末对Loki说的话不相符。

并且不管什么时候Loki疑惑地看向他，对于…好吧，_多得不得了的情况_感到困惑，Thor的表情都只有两个选项：a.他不知道Loki想说什么，或者b.假装他不知道Loki想说什么。

这些细小的无意义的表情和姿势对Loki影响至深，这太不公平了。

他的手指轻敲着节奏，试着决定这场谈话的走向。"文学评论，是不是？"

教室里面除了他们没有任何一个人，这个场景让Loki感到越来越熟悉。

"是。"

Loki从他的座位上站起来，走近Thor的办公桌，若有所思地说："恩，那好吧，我会向你说明我不是有意忘记这个演讲的。"他舔了舔嘴唇，然后用一种更轻柔更诚实的声音说道："Odinson先生，我需要和你谈谈。"

钢笔尖摩挲纸张的沙沙声停了下来，Thor抬起头，脸上混合着各种层次的玩味和不信任。"什么，Loki？"很显然，他决定调戏一下他的学生。

Loki双手撑住桌面，故意让身子倾向前方。"我想和你谈谈这个演讲。"

"啊。你是说你本来应该今天进行发表的那个？"

哦，_行吧_。很高兴看到Thor配合着自己在表演，Loki点点头，甚至为了增强戏剧性咬了下嘴唇。"实话是，我一直都很害怕进行公众演讲，而且我相当焦虑我没办法完成这个。"

Thor的眼睛闪着光。"这不是一个多正式的演讲，Loki。"他温柔地说。

Loki翻了个白眼，短暂地破坏了一下他所演绎的角色的性格，但没过多久他又重新入了戏。谁说演讲就一定要给听众提供信息？"不，当然不是，Odinson先生。"他说，假装感到疑问。"所以我站在这里，试图找出一种可以弥补我损失的分数的方法。"

"你为什么不能下周一再来呢？"

"为什么我就不能提供一个能让我们两人都_身心愉悦_的主意呢？"办公桌的前面没有隔板遮挡，Loki轻易地双膝跪地，从桌下滑了过去。他停在了Thor的两腿之间。他的老师向后退去，拉开的距离足够使Loki抬起头的时候看到他的脸。

"Loki。"Thor的声音开始溢出警告意味。他的眼睛瞟向旁边，Loki知道他是在看教室门的方向。门肯定是关着的，但是Loki完全理解他的顾虑。

"我们必须安静一点，不是吗，Odinson先生？"他轻声说道，小恶魔般的笑浮上他的唇角。他的手指在Thor的长裤的接线处来回游走，看到了在布料包裹下逐渐变硬的肌肉线条。"况且，我觉得你喜欢这个。"

"任谁都会，"Thor回应道，听起来依然有点犹豫。"如果你坐在他们的双腿中间的话。"

"这是一种能量。"Loki欣悦地说。他解开了长裤的扣子，然后用一种缓慢的手法拉开了拉链，褪去他的裤子，足够让他触摸到老师坚挺起来的分身。

Thor的手放在了他的头侧。他等着被推开，然而没有。他好奇地抬眼看着Thor。

Thor的眼神传递给他所有他需要知道的事：Thor想念他，就如同Loki想念Thor一样。

Thor手上的力道加重了。Loki柔软地哼着，贴近他的抚摸，同时手指描画着Thor的分身的轮廓。"你已经为我变得这么硬了。"他轻声说道，熟练地拉下Thor的内裤腰，让小Thor暴露出来。"你喜欢这样吗，Odinson先生？看到你的学生们这么努力就为了在你的课上取得好成绩？"

"不是我的学生，只是你。"手指滑过他的发丝。"而且是看到你做这件事不是为了取得好成绩，而是因为你就想要这么做。"他开始轻轻地扯着头发。"不是吗？"

"哦，正是如此。"Loki用自己的手指包裹着那根红热的棒状物，来回摩擦了一下，两下。他的动作相当随性，几乎是讽刺般的。"我想要这个已经很久了。"

"那就做吧。"Thor实际上在_微笑_。"我要为考试打分。"

这句话足够让Loki采取下一步行动了。他把头伸向前，从根部一路舔舐至顶端，诱惑地吮吸着头部。他记起来第一次跟Thor口交的时候，所以他决心这次要做得更好。

Loki振作起精神，开始吞咽Thor的分身，感觉那根粗壮物体的表面一寸一寸滑过他的嘴唇进入他的口腔，直至他不能再含下更多。他的手指按摩着没办法吞进去的部分，温柔地按捏着。

"就是这样。"Thor在他的头顶咕哝道。另一只手也放在了Loki的头侧，抓住那些乌黑的柔顺发丝。Loki温顺地保持着现在的状态，任凭Thor控制着他们的节奏。他的手停靠在Loki的两侧头部，带领着他不断地向前向后，看着自己的分身在那张漂亮的小嘴巴里进进出出。

Loki闭起眼睛，集中注意力以防噎住。起初的速度还是很缓慢的，等到Thor的愉悦感逐渐增强，速度也就逐渐加快，用一种更真诚更激烈的方式在Loki的帮助下得到快感。

"我开始觉得你比你本该拥有的状态要享受得多…"Thor慢吞吞地说，一边带领Loki的头部移动一边用拇指抚摸着他的脸颊。"上帝，你这样子真的太完美了。"Loki不需要抬头看他的脸就能知道他快到高潮了。

如果他真的到了，Loki肯定会开心地笑的。

"可以了。"Thor的声音有点破碎。发间的手掌的温度消失了。

Loki坐回腿上，一只手依然握着Thor的分身。"为什么？"他略微抱怨道。现在这个时刻，他可顾不上继续表演之前设想的那个角色了。这就是他，这些话也全部是发自内心的。这是他想要的。"我_想要_你，Thor。"

"不是这里。我—我希望我们做的时候你可以在一个舒服的地方。"Thor小声说，Loki能够感觉出来他的话语里每一丝善良的意图。

但现在的情况没办法等下去—基本是字面意思。

"在床上，靠着墙，躺在地板上。"Loki的舌面又舔了一下手中的硬物。"去他的舒服。只要和你在一起，我就不会太关心我们是在哪儿做爱的。"他听了下来，咧着嘴笑。"如果是在桌子上做绝对会让人难以遗忘的，你说是不是？"邪恶的光闪耀在他的眼睛里。

Thor突然间往后推动椅子，小Thor从Loki的唇瓣间滑落出来。

Loki睁着眼盯着Thor，带着淡淡的失望。不过没有持续很久。"过来。"Thor命令他，Loki相当顺从的高兴地接受了指令。

他被拽住站了起来，突然地被翻过身，Thor死死地把他困在课桌的边缘。Loki满足地哼哼着，手用力地抓紧木质桌面。

"于是这就是你想要的。"Thor干涩的嗓音从他的颈部传来。他把Loki的T恤拉过头顶，揉成一团扔在脚边随便哪个地方。Thor的手又开始解开他的裤子，这让Loki忍不住兴奋得发抖，几秒之后它就环绕在他的脚踝处了，连同他的内裤。"你想在我桌子上跟我做爱。"

哦，他的声音怎么可以创造这么多_奇迹_。

"让我记住这次。"Loki背过身子，感到Thor的分身摩挲在他的后庭，呻吟了起来。"向我保证，以后我每次走进这间教室，我都能清楚地想起来你第一次在这里上我的情景。"

"你确定吗？"Thor在他的耳廓低语，声音因为情欲和渴望变得厚重低沉。他将三根手指抵在Loki唇边。"我没有适合做润滑油的东西，用手指的话你也会受伤。"

"那你就得让我好好享受。"话音刚落，Loki就含住手指。舌头舔舐过每一个指节，用它几分钟之前对待小Thor的方法对待着这几根手指。

在他确信手指已经被唾液包裹充分之后，Thor把它们从Loki的嘴里拿出来，向后退了一步，张开Loki的臀部，把一根靠紧在后庭的入口处。"你真的确定？"他又问了最后一遍。

"绝对积极正面。"Loki也回答了最后一遍，翘起臀部，允许那根手指进入他的体内。

"这么热切。"Thor笑出声来，在他的肩头印下一枚吻。他缓慢地抽插着他的手指，小心翼翼，准备充足了才插入第二根。"疼吗？"他把两根手指分开，尽自己最大的努力扩张着Loki。

"只觉得有点奇怪。"

这时Thor已经插入了第三根手指，Loki向前弓起身子，用自己的前臂支撑身体。Thor的手每抽动一次，他就向后推动，让他的手指进入他身体内部更深处的部位。这很疼，就像Thor刚刚警告过他的那样，可这都是可以忍受的。Loki咬紧牙关，甚至咬住他的指关节来阻止自己的喊声过于响亮。

手指突然被拿了出来，取而代之的是一个更硕大的物体站在入口。"准备好了？"Thor的手放在Loki的腰上，安抚般地在柔滑敏感的肌肤上画着圈。

Loki点着头，不相信现在的自己还能讲话。

"记住，Loki。"Thor耳语道，重复了Loki之前的话。"我们必须安静一点，不是吗？"就这样，在一记粗重的推力的作用下，他把自己的分身全部推进了Loki的甬道里。

一声惊异的呼号从Loki的唇间溢出，他马上用手捂住了嘴。痛感穿透了他的脊骨，他的眼里聚集起水汽。Loki紧紧地依靠着Thor的臂膀。

"老天，你太_紧_了。"Thor贴着他的脖子嘶声说。

"或者该说是你太大了。"Loki不连贯地说，因为如此_充实的_感觉而气喘吁吁。他的体内火烧火燎，下体疼痛不止，可这是种好的疼痛—是种到最后使Loki想要获取更多的疼痛。

Thor站在他的身后，没有丝毫动作，直到Loki用不高于悄声的声音说道。"动。"

"我们不需要很快的节奏，Loki。"Thor的手抚摸着他的肩胛，背部，最后放在了臀部。他的分身被Loki的花蕊包裹住的场景让他发疯似的勃起。

"求求你，Thor。"Loki沙哑地说。"填满我。"

不希望让他的人不高兴，Thor向后移动自己的臀部，几乎把分身都拉了出来—然后再猛地插入。他听到Loki尖利地吸了口气，Thor不确定是因为快感还是痛感。他开始真正地操起了Loki，Loki时不时地爆发出轻微的喘息声和呻吟声。

"恩…哦，Thor。"Loki靠在课桌边缘，一次又一次感受着体内的震动，他禁不住叫出来。Thor粗鲁又温柔地对待着他的身体。

Thor抽插的速度保持平稳，皮肤上已经开始聚集起汗珠。Loki的紧致感简直不可思议，这让他感到无比_美妙_。Thor知道这次他不会坚持太久。

"我爱你，Loki。"他发现自己咕哝着这句话，手指用力握住仅仅咬住他的臀部。他的手绕到前面，找到了男孩两腿之间的分身，捏揉着它，与自己抽插的速率保持一致。Loki的身体在他的臂弯里活了过来，因为愉悦颤抖着。

他突然间往后退，整个分身都从Loki的后庭里滑了出来。Loki的身体仍旧向前弓着靠在桌上，他扭过头不满地瞟着Thor。

"我想看到你的脸。"Thor柔声道，帮助Loki用背部靠着桌子。他分开男孩的双腿，把它们架在自己的肩上，重新让分身在顺滑的摩擦力下返回甬道。

Loki被快速的充盈感弄得呻吟连连。

Thor继续着他的推进就像他从来没有停下过一样，毫不迟疑地在Loki的体内进进出出。"下一次，"他的唇碰着Loki的锁骨保证道。"就在我家里，在我的床上—一个我们不用担心会被发现的地方。"他能感觉到自己胃里的那个结，越临近释放就越紧。这促使他更加凶猛地抽动，寻找着那个触发点，但是还不够。"然后我就可以填满你，你想要多少次就给你多少次。你也可以尖叫我的名字，想要多大声就多大声。"

Loki的双唇微微张开，仿佛是想说些什么，但他的呼吸因为一个猛烈的冲击变得尖细。小Thor的头部再一次扫过他身体里的那个敏感点。

看着Loki这个样子，在他的身下打开着，面颊绯红，双眸由于快感闪闪发光，这对Thor的影响超乎了他的想象。这是一个突如其来的冲动，他俯下身吻住了Loki，粗暴的同时而又柔情细腻。"我爱你，Loki。"他在亲吻的短小间隙里说道。

他把Loki坚挺的分身握在手里，用和自己从没停下过的抽插相对等的韵律揉搓着。"为了我来吧。"他鼓励地说着，拇指不断地摩挲。"加油，Loki。"

"我—我不行—"Loki的头向后仰起，眼睛紧紧地闭起来。快感几乎要掀翻他的所有思考能力。"哦，哦，是的，Thor，我要来了，我要—"

他的高潮把他带进了一个满是耀眼白光的世界。

* * *

过了一会儿，他的头靠在Thor的胸膛上，而Thor的胳膊轻轻地环着他纤瘦的身躯，年长的那位先开口打破了沉默。"你还是要考试的，你知道。"他的声音还是有一点粗哑。

"哦，刚刚的事还不够弥补我忘做的演讲？"Loki嘲笑着，轻啄了一下他的嘴唇。

"那可不是文学评论。"

Loki没办法抑制自己的笑声："我知道。"

"我想你。"Thor在Loki的皮肤上描画着无意义的图案。"我本来以为我至少可以挺过一天没有你的日子，但发现在这一点上我想错了。"

Loki微微笑了："我也是。"

沉默包裹了他们，Loki欣慰地沉浸在做爱后甜蜜闲散的余温中。

"这周末来我家？"Thor靠着他的肩膀说。

"乐意之至。"


	19. xix And Then There Were None

**xix. And Then There Were None****（无人生还）**

"我可以解释。"

Loki抬着头，眼睛明亮。他在心里默默地希望着Thor能站在他这边，看着他，能够明白Loki现在真心地需要他保持沉默。他能想出来一个借口的，一个可以让他们摆脱目前这个境地的借口。

"为了你们两个人，你最好能解释一下。"Fury校长说道。

摊在桌面上的是几张照片，全都展现了Thor和Loki曾经一同经历的好些不同的场景。

但或许我们不该快进到这么后面。

* * *

Thor刚刚把烤盘架在炉灶上，门铃就响了起来。他一开始差点没听到铃声，因为收音机里传出来的歌声环绕了整个屋子，一个男人正吟唱着一首情歌：_don't wanna close my eyes, don't wanna fall asleep 'cause I miss you, baby, and I don't wanna miss a thing-_[译者注1]

没错，他很可能就听漏了，如果不是Balder突然间从流理台下面钻出来，欢快地吠叫着，一边小跑向门口。Thor拿毛巾擦了擦手，然后走过去开门。

"嘿，大哥哥。"Thor刚一打开门让Loki进来，男孩就这么说道。Loki穿了一件褪色的蓝色衬衣和一条宽松的卡其布裤子，一只手拿手机发着短信，另一只手抓着一块三明治啃了一口。他走进屋子里，Thor略带着奇妙的笑看着他。他以前从来没想过自己可以看到Loki这么像一个…恩，一个真正的_年轻人_。

"不好意思，"Loki说道。"我这样是不是太过了？"他把手机装回裤子口袋里，然后伸手拍了拍Balder的头。它的狗尾巴轻轻地敲击着地板。

Thor在他身后关上门，不符常态地透过窗子向外扫视了一眼以防有人偷窥。"我不会说让我讲出那种话会让我觉得舒服。一切都还未下定论，不是吗？"

他觉得自己在Loki的脸上看到了奇怪的表情，但转瞬即逝，所以Thor也只好把即将出口的问题咽到肚子里去。"你在煮东西吗？"Loki向厨房的方位张望着。

"鸡。你没意见吧？"

Loki舔了舔嘴唇。没有，Thor才没有盯着看呢。"我可以接受。"他轻松地说，重新把注意力放回Balder身上。这次他蹲了下来，与金毛猎犬保持同一身高水平面，揉着它脖子后面的皮毛。Balder汪汪叫，似乎觉得很满足，用舌头在Loki的脸颊上舔出一条湿湿的痕迹。

"看来我要走开给你们两个留点私人空间啦。"Thor带着夸张的指向性说着，走过了他们身边，Loki在他身后大笑到。Thor想起几秒钟前他在Loki脸上看的表情，犹豫了一小会儿，还是问了出来。"你妈妈知道你和我在一起吗？"

"这个嘛，她不知道我和你在_一起_…"

"你知道我想说什么。"

Loki轻声笑道。他站直了身子，Balder蹦跶着跑走了，显然是找到了其他更有趣的东西。"不，她不知道。就她所认为的，我正在Tony的家里。"

Thor过了好几秒才把这个名字与一张脸对应到一起。"你为什么要说在他家里？"他问道，声音里真是一点嫉妒的成分都没有。"我以为Darcy才是你最好的朋友？"他瞟了眼厨房，好像是在隐藏自己的心情。他还不能过去—鸡还没有煮好—所以他把背倚靠在墙上，研究着地板上某个微不足道的小点。

"妈妈说我老是和太多女孩子一起玩了。"Loki伸长脖子微仰起头看Thor，好像立即就看懂了他的神情，然后咧开嘴笑了。"为什么？你对Tony有意见？"他把最后一口三明治扔进嘴里，拍掉了手上的碎屑，但是一直盯着Thor在看。

Thor闷闷地哼了一声作为回应。

"拜托，Thor，你又不是什么山顶洞人。"他的学生轻声责备道，朝老师走近了一步，Thor谨慎地看着他。"他是不是也恰好弄坏了你的椅子把你送到医院去了？"

"你经常和他呆在一起。"

"你是准备限制我已经有了够多限制的社交生活吗？"

"我觉得没有人可以限制某个根本不存在的事物。"

"哦，OK。无意义的严厉。"Loki戳了戳他的胸，忽略了年长男人讲的那句"好吧好吧，我错了"。"我喜欢他的方式不是你想的那样，他对我也是如此。我有男朋友，他也有男朋友。如果有一天我们俩一起生活了，他吃光了我囤在冰箱里的所有布丁，他一定会被我灭得血肉模糊。从另一方面来看，如果吃光我布丁的那个人是_你_，我大概只会把你赶到沙发上过夜。"

"你是从哪儿想出这些场景的？"Thor带着真诚的好奇询问道，还有些好笑的情绪。他利用自己所处的地理优势抓住Loki的手把他拉近，另一只手懒洋洋地从Loki的腰际滑下，放在了他的臀部。

"我会考虑一些事情。"Loki回答。"还有，我忘了补充我是让_你_在课桌上和我做爱，不是他。"一抹微笑照亮了他的脸，他向前倾在Thor的唇上轻轻啄了一下。"所以你完全是在做无用的担心。"

Thor对于Loki如此轻描淡写他们第一次的课桌实验感到有点无防备的惊讶。但是与此同时，这奇怪地送给他的脊椎一阵愉悦的电流。

"哦？"Loki继续说道，更用力地挤压着他的身体。"我是不是说了什么正确的话？"突然间，他的手放在了Thor的皮带上。他没有做出任何解开皮带的动作—只是把手指放在那里，令人沮丧地放在那里。

"如果这是你唯一可以用来形容我们的第一次的方式的话，"Thor开口，他的手又向下滑了一点（并且留恋了一会儿），经过Loki的臀部，轻巧地握住他的大腿后部。"那么或许我的表现还不算太好。"

"相信我，"句子以一个细小的吸气声结尾，Loki被突然地抬了起来。"你的表现非常好。"他的手靠在Thor的肩膀上，像是抓住珍爱的生命一般用力。他被Thor抱着转了个方向，背部抵在墙上，身边的事物变成模糊的彩色线条。"但是靠着墙做肯定也能让我记忆深刻。"黑发男孩说出这句话，然后另一个男人的嘴唇就贴上了他的。这个吻有些意想不到，还很炙热火辣—Loki的手指握住Thor的头发，拉着他靠近索取更多。

他的双腿锁住Thor的腰。大个男人向前推挤着，Loki的头往后仰起，喉咙里滚着低低的呻吟，欢迎着甜美的摩擦力。

Thor没有迟疑一秒，开始亲吻着裸露在他眼前的光滑肌肤。听到了Loki的低吟，他忍不住笑了。"你来我家就是为了这个的吗？"

"差不多。"Loki的臀部向前紧紧贴着Thor的身体，眼睑微微颤动着。"恩，感觉真好。"

Thor准备给他展示一下_其他_可以感觉很好的东西，谁知道呢，事情说不定会越变越好—但厨房闹钟很不合时宜地叫了起来。_然后_Thor才注意到一股不同寻常的味道。什么东西煮糊了。

"啊，你妹。"他小心地把Loki放到地上，冲进厨房关上了炉子。他想都没想就打开了锅盖，立马被喷了一脸的黑烟。Thor呛得咳嗽起来，在鼻子前疯狂地挥着手，试图驱散这股恼人的烟。

闹钟终于停止了刺耳的尖叫，谢天谢地。Loki跳上一只凳子伸长脖子去观望。"没有鸡了？"这个年轻的男孩撅着嘴问道，从凳子上爬了下来。

"没有鸡了。"Thor不敢低下头去看烤盘里的惨状。那个今早在他预想中可以拿来填肚子的东西现在只是一堆焦黑的…东西。"披萨？"他充满希望地问，走过去拿电话。

"还有面包棒。"Loki补充道。

"好的。"Thor一手拿起电话，另一只手在抽屉里翻找着。他很确信自己以前把披萨店的号码写在了什么地方…

一阵嘹亮的电话铃声划破了空气。Thor看了眼自己手里的电话，但是屏幕上没有显示出有人来电。

"对不起，是我的。"他听到Loki说。铃响了两声他就接通了。"喂？妈妈？"

Thor僵住了。他觉得只要他动一下，Loki的母亲就能通过某种方式发现她的儿子实际上正在他的英语老师家里，而不是朋友家里。Loki看上去也一样紧张，先前半睁半闭的眼睑现在睁得大大的，充满了警觉。

"哦，是吗？"之后Loki就笑了，Thor觉得他以前从来没觉得这么放松过。Loki明显的不再那么紧张了，即使他脸上的微笑依然有那么点焦虑。"不用不用，我没事的。Tony也记了笔记。不过还是谢谢了，妈妈。"停了一下。"我也爱你。我几小时后过去见你。"

"一切正常？"Loki刚把手机收起来Thor就迫不及待地问。

Loki无声的简单的笑了一下，手揉了揉头发。"恩，很显然我把笔记本忘在家里了，很显然。不是什么大事。"

"很好。"Thor拉近了他们之间的距离，环住Loki的身体抱住他，吻了吻他的脸颊。

"一切都没问题，Thor。"他听见Loki把脸埋在他的衬衣里说道，但这只是让他更用力地抱紧怀里的男孩。当他终于放松了怀抱（或者，更确切地说，允许Loki往后退去），他注意到Loki表情里一些不寻常的因素。

"怎么了？"担忧瞬间又回来了。

（他从来没有这么_在乎_过一个人。但从另一个层面来看，他也从来没有遇到过任何像Loki这样的人。这一切都像是一个玩笑，他恰好早生了几年还当了一名老师，而Loki恰好晚生了几年又恰好成了他的班里的一名学生。）

Loki摇了摇头。"没事。你还要订披萨吗？"

* * *

当Loki准备离开的时候，那种奇怪的情绪又再次浮现出来。男孩停在了门口，转过身来。

"我不想…"Loki犹疑了，似乎是在慎重决定他接下来要讲的话。他的视线移向了地板，然后重新抬起来看着Thor的眼睛，又移了下去。"我不想一直这么做。"他说。"不是说和你在一起这件事！不是这个。我的意思是，我真的很想把你介绍给我妈妈，作为，你知道的，我的_男朋友_。不是我的老师，也不是我的继兄。"

Thor注视着他。这一刻，他有很多，很多很多的话想要告诉Loki，大部分是安慰的话语和承诺，可Loki还没有讲完。

"你觉得这可能吗？"绿色的眼睛望向他。"我妈妈和你爸爸会…平和地看待我们？"

Thor诚实地说道："我不知道。"

"我想告诉他们。"Loki说，Thor不确定他的声音里是坚决还是摇摆，或者是两种情绪的结合。"在结婚之前—因为如果在那之后一切都太迟了，不是吗？我们会告诉他们事实，我们在他们开始约会之前就遇见了，所以这件事并不是我们的错。对不对？"

Thor把手放在他的肩膀上，轻轻捏了捏。"我们总会告诉他们的。"他又速度地补充道。"我们会弄清楚一些事情的，好吗？我们不能就这样大喇喇地走过去直接说—你目前仍然是我的学生，我也仍然是你的老师。但是我向你保证，Loki，我们会那么做的。"

"在婚礼之前。"Loki说，身体绷紧。

Thor除了应允还能做什么？"在婚礼之前。"

* * *

星期二，游泳课的中途，Loki突然被Hill小姐拉到了一边。Darcy把粘在她脸上的湿漉漉的头发拨开，斜睨着眼试图听请他们的谈话内容。她看到Hill小姐迅速翻飞的嘴唇，然后Loki的身体瞬间僵直了。他机械性地简单地点了下头，Darcy就看着他急冲冲地跑离了泳池。

"Loki？"她对着他的背影喊，但他甚至连回头的功夫都没有。

估计也不是什么严重的事，她没有过多思索，重新开始练习。

过了一会儿，Hill小姐吹响了口哨，指挥着他们走到跳板那里。Loki还是没有回来。Darcy一边跟着其他学生一起移动，一边瞟了游泳馆出口好几眼，带着隐隐升起的担忧。所有人被分成了三条独立的队列，而Darcy所在的那一队正好靠近更衣室。

最前面的学生开始向下跳，队列缓慢地朝前移动。Darcy朝前走了三步，于是没有注意到之后男子更衣室里传来的响声。

* * *

_"去换衣服，__Laufeyson__先生。然后我们需要谈谈。"_

校长的话在Loki的脑海里一遍又一遍重播。

_（然后我们需要谈谈。）_

这一切都发生得太过迅速了。如果各位看官一直追着看这篇关于他的故事，那么你们应该能得到这样一个再清楚不过的答案：他们被抓住了。可Loki觉得这真的太不现实了—他和Thor不是两天前才决定他们最后一定会把这件事告诉他们的父母吗？他们描画出的未来很科学，然而现在—

_是谁做的？他们能从中获得什么好处？_以及，最重要的：_为什么？_

他心急火燎地冲进更衣室，把门撞得哐当响，又重重地关上。声音回荡在空无一人的房间里，但是Loki压根不去关心。他摔开他的储物柜的门，然后在他混乱的思绪里依然立即发现了：他的背包拉链被拉开了一半。

_（然后我们需要）_

有人翻了他的东西。再一次。

_（谈谈。）_

一个疯狂的想法在他头脑中形成：那些人说不定还藏在这里。他们不会这么粗心，直接让他的包保持这个状态，所以他们很显然处于压力之中。从哪里而来的压力？

_因为他们听到了我回更衣室的声音。_

"我知道你在这里，你这个混蛋！"Loki把包放在地上，向房间中间走了一步，怒视着他周围的空气。他紧握的拳头放在身体两侧，手指因为想要打人的渴望而不时地抽搐着。

这不公平。当这些乱七八糟的事终于开始得到解决，为什么现在发生了变故？

他没有得到回应，这是当然的。他听到了沉闷的低吼，Loki几乎没有辨别出这正是从他的喉头底部发出来的。他走到了更衣室的另一侧，走到了洗手间的隔间门前面。"至少有勇气出来和我当面对质！"

Loki一把推开了第一个隔间门—空的。他走向了第二个，却注意到第五个隔间门正紧闭着：一整排里唯一一个紧闭着的门。他透过门板下面的缝隙向里看了一眼，没有看到脚，但他知道任谁都可以轻易地站在马桶上。

他试着推开门。纹丝不动。"我知道你在里面。"他嘶吼着，肩膀死命地压着门板。单纯用裸露的肩膀施加这么多压力让他觉得很痛，但Loki只是更用力地推着。"我可以看穿隔间。"他又威胁道。门还是没有打开。他向后退了一步。"或者我可以从下面爬进去。我对上帝发誓，如果你他妈的再不开门，我会从下面爬进去，亲手拖出你这个操他妈的混—"

门闩被打开的声音清脆地响了一下。门开了。

Loki愣住了。眼前的这一幕不可遏制地让他的大脑快速运转起来，无数的问题飞闪而过，还往他的胃里添加了更多的疑惑，受伤，_愤怒_。因为站在他面前的是—

"_—__Tony__？_"

* * *

[译者注1]Aerosmith – I Don't Want To Miss A Thing. 本人大爱的一首歌！！Aerosmith最高！！


	20. xx Sleeping Parabolas

**xx. Sleeping Parabolas****（沉睡的抛物线）**

Tony Stark是一个多重属性集合体，有好的方面也有坏的方面（虽然他本人更乐意相信自己身上的迷人特质比讨人厌特质多），但他最欣赏的是他的机智幽默和高超的讽刺技巧。他帅气的外表是一个美妙的附加筹码，所以把这三项合并在一起就意味着他只需要微笑然后卖下萌就能逃过惩罚。不过说实话，还是他的舌头让他受益最多。

所以，当他发现自己正面对着一个生气的（更像是：_气急败坏的_）Loki时，他下意识地向自己灵巧的嘴舌寻求帮助以期从这个混乱的状况中脱身。

可是他连一句幽默聪明的话都没说出来。相反的，他的嘴唇只是反复地张张合合，这让他想起了自己家里养的那条金鱼。

_好吧，_我们的神童大爷无声地叹了口气，_表演出问题了，你能怎么办？_

他没有得到更多的机会哀悼自己的失误，因为Loki攒住了他的衣领把他拉出了隔间，力量惊人的强大。"嘿轻一点，公主。"Tony说，试着摆出那张明亮如二逼的笑脸。这招屡试不爽。

相信我，从Tony嘴巴里跑出来的第一句话确实是"_嘿轻一点，公主_"。

"在你把我扔到旁边之前—"Tony继续说，然后，Loki就那么做了。世界一片天旋地转，Tony的背狠狠地撞在了某个坚硬且危险性极高的东西上—那东西同时被称为水池。类似于"_哦我操你妈的耶稣_"这样的话溜了出来，他慌忙抓住一个扶手，以防自己摔倒。

"我那么信任你！"他听到。至少这是一个干净点的版本。Loki对于脏话还是相当宽宏大量的。

"我能解释。"他觉得自己咕哝道，但他眼里的世界整个就是瓷砖的涡旋，还附带浓厚的氯气味道，所以讲话是一件很难的事。

两只手抓住他的肩膀，Tony撑住自己，等待着再一次被Loki甩出去。可是过了一秒，两秒，三秒—手放开了。

等到他终于胆敢慢慢地睁开眼睛看看现在的情况，眼前的景象让他的心因为愧疚重重地沉了下去。

Loki走开了—这让Tony松了口气又不免谨慎—他的双肩微微立起。Tony能够看出来他下巴部位的肌肉紧张地绷着，还有红红的眼圈。他已经习惯看到这个男孩作为一个骄傲的机智的以及…只是作为一个名为_Loki_的存在。他想自己大概是忘记了Loki其实也是普通人。

"我能解释。"Tony又重复了一遍。

即使眼眶周围带了一圈红色，Loki的怒视依然充满谴责。

* * *

他真的可以解释。

Tony和这件事没有直接关联，至少一开始没有。他可不是幕后主谋。他对Loki和他们的英语老师没有任何仇视情绪。只是他也成为了目标，因此只能被威胁着服从命令。

他被正式卷入这场事件是因为Peter弄丢了他的相机，而出于他对于自己同学的热情，他主动提出帮忙寻找。（加上Steve真的很喜欢那孩子，所以Tony觉得这么做也不会让他掉块肉下去。）Peter很明确地告诉他自己已经搜索过找到的可能性最高的几个地方。而看到那台相当昂贵的相机安静无害地休息在照相室里的一台电脑边上真是让人吃惊。

相机还用USB线连接在电脑上，可是电脑处于关机状态。

Tony拿起那台略显庞大的黑色机器，检查了一下，然后把数据线拔掉。他没有想太多—Peter偶尔会分神，估计是一不小心把它忘掉了。

想都没想，他就按下了相机的开关键，打开了图库。（"嘿，我花了这么久帮你找这东西，至少我可以看看里面装了些啥，是吧？"）

大部分的照片都是某个女孩—Gwen，Tony隐约觉得这是她的名字。根据大堆大堆照片中呈现的这个女孩的背影或者某些_没有_面对着Peter的角度特写，Tony猜测这里一定有些什么。里面甚至还有一张—

_—"你真觉得我需要听这些东西吗，__Stark__？"__Loki__嘶吼道。"快给我讲重点！"—_

概括来说：里面大部分的照片都是关于Gwen的，所以Tony准备重新关上相机，结果他就看到了一张_不一样_的。

这张照片不像其他的拍得那么清楚，有点模糊还被稍微扭曲得畸形。这很奇怪。每次Peter拍照，他都只是举起相机，咔嚓一声按下按钮就结束。他甚至不需要反复对焦就能拍好照片，这是他身上某种略显怪异的特质。

第一张照片仅仅是某人的家的前门近景。Tony一边想着Peter的诡异程度终于到达了一个新世界，一边按下了向后翻的按钮。

就是从这里开始，事情开始变得_真的_很奇怪了。这张上面是Thor Odinson，看上去完全不明就里。那么这里一定是他家了，Tony想。所以说不定Peter对他们的英语老师也怀有某些不能说的秘密。

到了下一张，Thor似乎把门开得大了一点。在他身后，Tony可以看到楼梯。他又眯着眼仔细看了看，发现了某个正在下楼的人的下半身。

于是第三张上出现了另一张他熟悉的面孔。很明显刚刚的那个是Loki的下半身。这张照片上，他站在Thor的后面，面目并不是很清楚，可任谁都可以一眼看出来他们两人都是刚刚从睡梦中醒过来的。照片似乎是在早上拍的，这也就说明…

就在这时，另一个人走进了Tony身处的照相室。"我不是专业的摄影师，但我想它们给你传达的信息也足够明确了，是不是？"

身体里的每一个细胞都叫嚣着让他转过身，可是Tony没有办法把视线从照片上移开。他的大脑里已经飞速闪现而过上百个可能出现的场面—并不是每一种都对他有利。"那得看情况了。"他谨慎地选择要说的话。"你想让我看懂什么？"

"那么也许就是它们展现的还不太明显了，如果连聪明绝顶的Tony Stark都看不懂的话。"

_—"那人是谁？"__Loki__抓着__Tony__的胳膊。他依然处于旁人一眼就能看出来的紧张状态，但更多的是出于焦虑，这种情绪已经超过愤怒处于上风。__Tony Stark__感到有一根灌满了负罪感的木桩打进了他的心脏里，因为他清楚他本人正是造成__Loki__站在崩溃的悬崖边的部分原因。_

_"我正要讲到这点。"他简短地说。—_

他转过身。站在面前的是一个女人，这从她的声音里就能判断出来了，而且还比他高上整整四英寸的样子（虽然非常有可能是因为她脚上那双看起来就让人脚跟痛的高跟鞋）。金色的波浪状卷发披散在她的双肩上，身上的套装很像一名正式的老师，除了颜色更绿以及…露出了更多的事业线。

说句实话，她会是那种Tony想要邀请来约会的类型。Steve已经是一个好到天上的男朋友了，Tony又非常确信这女人在这幢楼里的某个地方工作。

"额，"Tony愉快地说，"我有上过你的课吗？"

女人翻了个白眼。"十年级。化学课。老师助手，但看看上那课的人的蠢样，让我当老师还差不多。"她不屑地哼了一声，双臂抱胸翘起屁股。Tony觉得她看起来就像一个超龄的高中生，那群几乎从来不脱掉她们的啦啦队制服还把头发弄得卷卷的说话时不停扇动眼睫毛的女孩儿中的一员。

她的眼睛瞟向相机。"很抱歉，我不是有意打扰你的。"她滑腻腻地说。"继续看—有张照片你一定会喜欢的。"

Tony向后退了一步，保护性地把相机抱在胸前。_还有更多？_"这些都他妈的是什么？"

（老师助手会因为这个给惩罚吗？）

"注意语言。"她立即说道。"不过_它们_全部是这几个月来辛辛苦苦的劳动成果。"

"几个月？"Tony重复。"你已经跟踪我的英语老师这么长时间了？"

"我更乐意称之为关心。"她明快地更正。

"对_什么_的关心？"

她眨眨了绿眼睛。"我听说过你，Stark。你很聪明，应该能自行搞懂这件事，不是吗？Thor Odinson正在做的事是_错误的_。而我的关心正是为了揭露这个事实。"

"他们都成年了。"他有些生气地说。"而且他们两个都是自愿的。"

"这也不能改变他是一名老师，而Loki是他的学生的事实。你为什么这么迅速地就替他辩护，Stark？你是真的在乎他们，还是说—"声音染上了笑意。"—搞不好你能设身处地地考虑到他的情况？"

Tony想都没想就脱口而出。"我当然在乎，这男孩是我朋友。"

教室外传来了讲话的声音，他们同时呆住了。显然这个女人也不该出现在这里。Tony的目光在她和门口之间来回移动，思考着他的腿能不能像他的舌头一样跑得快。但声音最终还是消失了，他们两人间的沉默再次被打破。

"所以说你是在威胁我吗，Stark先生？"

"不，我是在告诉你，你已经束手无策了，因为现在我正手握你的相机。"Tony抬起那台机器。"你知道Peter找这东西找了多久吗？"

"哦，你说那个？"她漫不经心地挥了挥手。"我早就把最好的几张打印出来了。"Tony看着她从包里拿出几张照片，举起来给他看。照片的纸张在光线下发着淡淡的光。

_—"一共有多少？"__Loki__的声音变得低沉沙哑。"她一共打印了多少张，__Stark__？"—_

"数量很充足。"当Tony问的时候她只是平板地这么回答。

"不会有用的。"出于某些原因，这几个字从他嘴巴里讲出来的感觉有点奇怪。但他的声音依然充满自信。"你的高额学年奖金会限制你的行动。不过说到底，为什么你非要这么不依不饶？因为地狱不会将其怒火烧诸满腔怨愤的妇人？"

她看起来真的踌躇了一下。"你会知道的。"她冷冷地说。"很快。"

有东西在振动，Tony一言不发地看着她从包里拿出手机接通电话。手机另一端传来了嗡嗡的讲话声，然后这个女人生气地喊了句："你能做对哪怕_一件事_吗？"

她啪塔一声合上手机盖，就和她掀开盖子一样迅速，愤怒的目光转回Tony身上。"相机。"她说，伸出了手。

Tony的拇指拨了一下那个小小的插销，在心里祈祷着她没有听见咔哒的声响。"如果我不把它给你呢？"

她耸耸肩。"像我刚刚说的，我早就把几张最好的打印出来了，但是我需要它以防要用到更多的照片。如果我给你的刺激还不够多，那么你应该知道你和你的男朋友并不属于言行最谨慎的人类。"

Tony直勾勾地看向她。"我不知道你在说什么。"

"私有财产，那个标志上写着。"她自言自语道。"只可惜那些门没有锁得很严实。把相机给我，要不然你和Rogers也会被拖下水。"

"别忘了这里有监视器。"

"就算你找到了一点零碎的证据，到那时也太迟了。"

（可能只是因为Tony那个时候已经绝望了，但她的声音听上去有些犹豫，仅仅一秒钟。他应该记住之后要检查那些录像。）

可回到当前，他还是把相机交了过去。

_—"什么？"__Loki__叫道。"你到底为什么要给她相机？"—_

直到她离开了教室，Tony才打开手掌，出神地望着手心里躺着的存储卡。大脑里的齿轮已经轰隆隆地运转起来了。

* * *

"我觉得我能很快地想出一个法子，趁着她还没利用那些照片。"

"然后你从来没想要告诉我？"

Tony因为难过瑟缩了一下，差点因为Loki的语调而遁形。"我就差这么一点点就弄明白事情的真相了。"他无助地说。"但你知道吗？她有一天又偷袭了我，威胁我如果我不帮她的话就把我和Steve的照片也交出去。所以我答应把照片偷偷塞进你书包里—"

"_你说什么？_"

"她说一旦Fury得到了那几张照片，他就很有可能会找人检查你所有的物品—那么如果其中一张照片也在你的书包里被翻出来了，就只能更加确凿地证实了你们的罪行。"

"所以说那个乱翻我东西的人是_你_—"

"而且今天，你抓到了我正准备把那些照片拿回来。"Tony拍了拍年轻男孩的肩膀，凑近了一点，睁着他的大眼睛希望能达到他想要的"真诚"的效果。"不过经过了我上百万次的努力和技术革新，监视器录像_终于_被我整理清楚了。我找到了对她不利的证据，Loki，_很好的_证据。我已经和我爸商量这件事了—"

"但是—"

"别担心，他只不过认为这是我的某一个不死心的前女友。"Tony忍住脸上吃了屎一般的表情。"我想说的是，我会把我们干干净净地脱离这场灾难的，但你必须信任我。"

"Fury已经看过那些照片了。"Loki提醒道，语气里的阴沉简直不像他。"我也相当确定我的反应不会起到帮助的。"

"嘿，嘿，现在就开始准备葬礼还太早。"Tony捏住Loki的脸颊，强迫他抬起头。充满疑虑的绿色眼睛瞪着他。"你先走回到那里—"他向下面瞟了一眼。"—_穿好衣服_，调动全体脑细胞想出你能讲的全部的鬼话，按照我的指示去做。"

他顿了一下。

"好吧，可能不是鬼话，但至少是些听起来足够可信的借口。听懂了吗？听懂了的话眨一下眼睛。"

Loki眨了一下眼睛—几秒钟之后又眨了一下。

"两下？可我说的是—"Tony摇了摇头。"管他的。我就当你是懂了。现在，认真听我说，因为我们只有这么一次机会。"

他往下继续解释。

（他很欣慰Loki并没有过多地质问有关这个神秘女人的事。他大概不需要了解其实Tony已经知道了她的名字，以及她和Thor Odinson算得上是旧相识了。）

（不消说，Tony待会儿要和某个人进行一场小小的交谈。）

* * *

在Loki离开他们走去更衣室而把Thor一个人留给顶头上司的这段时间里，办公室里并不是全然沉默的。实际上，发生了_很多很多的_事。这和他们之间的事件无关，大部分是针对Thor的过去：他为什么一开始要选择当老师，他以前在哪里工作，哦，你的父亲是公司老板？那你为什么不在他的手下工作？然而，Fury如此冷静的讲话方式依旧让Thor无力支撑下去。

照片无害地躺在桌面上，毫不羞涩地让全世界都能看到。一共有三张：两张拍的是Loki和他在他的家里，还有一张是他们一起走出一辆汽车。

他的第一反应是去追Loki，但他知道这么做只能让局面变得更难看。他很快就意识到了这个错误。

而当Loki真的过来了，Thor都已经准备好直接把他拖出办公室，拖上他的车然后带着他飞奔到一个非常非常遥远的地方。反正他们都被抓包了，不是吗？就算跑走了也没什么东西好受损害的了。

然后Loki做了个深呼吸，说道："Thor和我马上就要成为继兄弟了。"

Thor必须咬紧嘴唇才没有形成目瞪口呆的表情。他想要反驳，可是Loki看了他一眼，用眼神恳求道，_相信我_。

Fury靠在椅背上，摸着下巴。"说得详细一点。"这句话更像是命令而不是要求。

于是Loki开始解释。她的妈妈马上就要嫁给Thor的爸爸了，所以在几个月之后，他们即将成为异父异母的继兄弟。Loki会在他妈妈的要求下去Thor那里生活一段时间—毕竟他们将要成为一家人，为什么他就不能多了解Thor一点呢？"我不确定是谁拍了这些照片，也不确定为什么，但很显然这里一定有误会。您可以用任何方式联系我的妈妈来确认这件事—事实上，我更乐意您那么做。"Loki讲话的时候眼睛一直看着下面，Thor不知道他看的是地板还是那些照片。"我希望这件事能尽快得到澄清。被指控和我的老师—以及未来的继兄—正在谈恋爱，这让我很痛心。"

沉默的瞬间长的可怕。

"他说的是真的吗，Thor？"Fury问。

Thor无声地点了点头。他反应过来Fury接受这套说辞接受得多么容易—或许他不希望另一个场景成为现实，而选择愉快地相信一个更理智更_安全_的情况。

"我会打电话给你母亲的，Laufeyson先生。"

刚落地的石头没过多久又被举了起来。

"还有，Thor，你还没忘记我们谈过的事吧？"

Thor能感受到Loki现在正看着他。他等下会解答他的疑问。"当然没有。"

"很好。"Fury长长地呼出一口气，仿佛他刚刚憋了很久。"Laufeyson先生，我允许你可以回去上你的课了。Thor，我估计你接下来会有很多事要做。"

不幸的是，在那张"接下来要做的事"的清单里，他榨不出时间和Loki讲话。

他和Thor无声地离开了办公室。但大门刚在他们身后关上，问题就蜂拥而至。Loki现在应该去上他的科学课，Thor的教室也在同一个方向，所以当看到他的老师转过身背道而行，Loki感到很困惑。

"Th—Odinson先生？"

"去上课，Loki。"

"你因为我讲的话生气了吗？"

"我之后会对你解释一切的，好吗？你有我的地址。我希望你一放学就过去，懂了吗？"

Thor把心里泛起的愧疚感压下去，知道这么做对他们两人来说都是最好的。他需要越多越好的时间向Loki的母亲说明几件事情。

（并且开始打包东西。）

* * *

他都还没发动引擎就听到有人猛烈地敲打着车窗。Thor摇下窗子看出去，让他意外的，那人是Loki的一个朋友。

"我有几件事要问你。"Tony Stark说。他听起来上气不接下气，好像刚刚进行完长跑。

"你还要去上课。"Thor提醒他，把钥匙插进锁孔里。

"我知道发生了什么。我知道是谁拍的那些照片。我能帮你，只要你让我和你谈谈。"

Thor的手指敲击着方向盘。"你在我开走之前有五分钟的时间。"

他听见那个学生深呼吸了一下，仿佛是在稳住自己的心神。"我们需要谈谈Amora。"


End file.
